Walking Wounded
by Katherine Cruz
Summary: Families torn apart. Lives sacrified. Loves lost.One man destroyed them. One woman will save them....
1. Prolouge

**Walking Wounded **

_Prologue _

_/New Years Eve 2004_/

The long black limo pulled silently up to the parking spot, the tires leaving patterned tracks in the snow. Johnny studied the falling crystals as he switched the engine off. He loved winter in New York. Especially at night. During the day, the streets were gray and dirty. But, in the light of the moon, it all seemed so calm and clean.

He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to midnight. The Boss had said to be there on time and he'd just made it. His eyes fell to the lit windows of the restaurant. The muffled sound of music and laughter drifted out to him.

Johnny buttoned his jacket and pushed the limo door open, his shoes crunching on the ice as he climbed out. The doors to the No-Name opened, the earlier sounds now clearer. He glanced at the two figures walking closely together and smiled.

He glanced at his watch once more. Eight to midnight. Just like Sonny to be early to test him. He chuckled and averted his gaze from his employers.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Sonny glanced across the street, smiling at his prompt guard. He turned his attention to Carly when she mumbled something in his ear. "What was that?"

"I said I can't believe we snuck out of the party."

He kissed her neck, smiling at her gasp. "Something wrong with wanting to ring in New Years with my wife?"

"Of course not." Carly glanced at the limo. "Let me guess. Johnny's supposed to drive around the lake until you tell him to stop?"

Sonny's laugh rumbled out into the night and Carly giggled along with him. He pulled her back against him and they swayed together. "Am I that predictable?"

"Eh." Carly smiled wide, shivering as the cold crisp wind hit her exposed legs. She watched Sonny smirk and pretended not to notice. She wasn't about to complain. He'd told her the off-the-shoulder white gown with "the slits that never ended," as he called it, wouldn't keep her warm.

He removed his overcoat, placing it around her shoulders. Carly smiled and sent him a wry backward glance. "How much of a bonus did you give Johnny to agree to be here when we got out?" She tugged at the coat's lapels, snuggling into its warmth.

"Bonus? Please. Ordered, sweetheart. Ordered." He paused and twirled her to face him. His hands touched her hair softly, bringing them down to frame her face. He took a moment to look at her. "God, you're beautiful. I've never seen anything like you. I love you, you know that?" He kissed her sweetly, slowly.

Carly closed her eyes, savoring the moment. It never failed. No matter how long they were married or how many times he'd tell her he loved her, he always managed to steal her breath away. Sonny pulled back, and she opened her eyes to stare into his. She grinned up at him, her hands encircling his shoulders. "You know, for a guy who doesn't say a lot with words, you do pretty good, Mr. Corinthos."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She raised her lips to his, stopping when she heard the door behind them open.

"Michael."

She watched Sonny roll his eyes and, taking a deep breath, turn to his father. "What is it, Mike?"

Mike ignored his son, smiling beyond him at his daughter-in-law. "Happy New Year, sweetie." He moved to her side and hugged her tightly.

Carly smiled, pulling away. "You aren't going to hassle my wonderful husband, are you?"

Mike chuckled and glanced at Sonny. "Just a little. I wanted to talk to you about your sister and Jason's first wedding anniversary that's coming up very soon."

Sonny shook his head and glanced at his wife for help. She just smiled back. He narrowed his eyes at her and she tilted her head, throwing him one of her impish grins. She turned to Mike. "You can borrow him for a few minutes, Mike." Walking up to Sonny, she kissed his mouth once. "I'm cold. I'll be in the car. Hurry." She leaned over to whisper softly in his ear. "Just in case you didn't know, I love you, too."

Sonny nodded, watching her walk across the parking lot and only turning to Mike when he noticed Johnny was moving to meet her. He glanced behind him once and Carly waved to him. He waved back and asked his father, "So what did you want?"

"I know you and Carly were talking about a big party for them. But I'm thinking that won't be the best idea. You know them."

Sonny paused as Johnny brushed past him. "Where you going?"

"Car- Mrs. Corinthos left her purse in the restaurant. She asked me to get it for her."

Sonny shook his head. "I'll get it. Go back to the car."

"Yes, sir."

"Mike, I-"

Glass and fire and metal rained into the sky.

No matter how often he relived the moment, in his nightmares or waking dreams, Sonny could never pinpoint what he realized first. The deafening explosion of metal and rubber. The black smoke that bellowed into the night sky. That he was running to the wreckage, pulling at the hands that tried to stop him.

He could recall Mike's voice and the sound of someone screaming. He remembered the flames that emanated from what was left of the limo as he pulled at the remains. Blinding pain from the burns on his hands.

That constant sound of pain and terror coming from somewhere, someone.

He saw Johnny's strewn burned body wheeled away on a stretcher. Could still feel Luke hands on his arms as he forced him to the ground.

All he could think of was Carly. His Carly.

His heart. His life. His oxygen.

It was the clearest memory he had of that night. The utter emptiness and loss. That and the cry of heartbreak and anguish echoing in his ears.

It took him a long time to realize that cry had been his...

_/Late April 2010, New York/_

She burst through the gnarled branches, ignoring the pain in her ankle and the sound of the footsteps that followed her.

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

Her eyes scanned the deserted streets, her feet never stopping. She clutched the envelope in her hand. She needed to get...

The footsteps closed in as she rounded the corner. She kicked a metal can to the side and almost smiled at the curse she could make out behind her.

**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**

She saw the shape of a mailbox and let out a shout of triumph. She pulled the slot open and dropped the letter in, leaping out into the street. The footsteps returned.

_/Damn./ _

She needed to lead them away from there. Stopping for a second, she turned and met his eyes. Without thinking, she ducked into the nearest alley. Broken glass splattered against her calves and she winced.

**If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would   
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave**

Her chest was on fire, breathing coming in pants. She glanced over her shoulder catching a glint of metal.

Knife.

_/God damn it./_

She nearly tripped on a body. Homeless man. Her balance was off and she missed the wall. Smacking hard into it, she fell to the ground.

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

Metallic sharp taste of blood filled her mouth and she groaned at the pain shooting up her arm. It was probably broken. Shadow blocked her light and she peered up at his figure.

He closed in, and she felt animal instinct take over. Like hell she was going to go on his terms. Death was inevitable, but if she went it wasn't going to be quietly.

She kicked out at his legs, throwing him off-kilter and earning a window of opportunity. She needed to make it somewhere public.

**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back**

**And never moving forward so there never was a past.**

Her eyes fell on the fire escape above her, and she made her decision. She could hear the sounds inside the building. Music and voices. If she could climb to the roof and reach the front end…

She could hear his noises, and she took a deep breath, pulling the ladder down, hauling herself up with her good arm.

**If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would   
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave**

She climbed the rusted stairs, slipping on a railing in her haste, banging her limp arm on the wall. She cursed loudly and listened to the sound of his breathing as he followed her.

Reaching the landing of the roof, she pulled until her feet touched the ledge and, groaning, she flipped onto the top. Not wasting a moment, she crawled to the other end.

Lights and noise drifted up from the front entrance and she smiled.

That's what she had hoped.

**Just washing it aside **

**All of the helplessness inside**

**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**

**It's so much simpler than change**

She bit back a scream when his hand reached for her leg. A quick glance behind, and she kicked at his face. She wasn't there yet. Just a little more.

Her mother had always told her she had made a hell of an entrance. She was damn sure going to go out the same way.

He pulled at her again, and she stopped at his choked, "Don't."

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

She blinked back tears of fear and pain. It was over and she knew it. She was prepared. It was always a possibility.

She'd known that going in.

They stood at the same time, facing each other. She could see the knife at his side. Her blue eyes met his green ones.

"It's done."

"You shouldn't have run."

There was a hint of remorse in his voice, and she ached to know that he actually cared. In some detached way, he cared.

And she shouldn't have wanted him to. But she did.

"No choice."

He wielded the knife in circles, stepping closer. "There's always a choice."

**It's easier to run**

**If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would **

**It's easier to run**

She inched closer to the edge. The voices below reaching her ears. Just a little more.

"You have a point. I made mine a long time ago."

"And so did I." His cold eyes bore into hers. "I'll make it fast, I swear."

She smiled sadly at him. "Not as fast as I'd want." She could feel the empty space behind her, and she met his eyes. "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Tell him he's through. She's going to destroy him."

And, closing her eyes, she spread her arms and dropped back.

The thud and resounding screams drifted up to him a few moments later. He blinked. He hadn't expected that of her, but it wasn't surprising. He held back from looking over the edge. She'd dropped something. Reaching down, he felt the cold metal and held it in his fingers. He didn't need to see it to know it was the silver necklace she always wore.

"It wasn't personal."

He pocketed the charm and moved silently into the darkness of the night, the sounds of sirens and sobs following him.

**If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave**

_Lyrics: Easier to Run performed by Linkin Park_


	2. Chapter 1

**Walking Wounded **

_Chapter One_

_May 2010, Port Charles_

Buses pulled in and out of the station terminals leaving a trial of exhaust fume that seemed to hang in the air. People milled around frantically searching for luggage, lost children or a the bus they needed to get to.

Cassandra Martin surveyed the area, her brown eyes automatically searching and finding the nearest exits. Stepping off the bus, she rolled her neck and shoulders to work the stiffness out of them. She glanced down at her rumpled jeans and white tank top. Running a hand through her brown mane she cringed inwardly at the oily residue that clung to her skin. She looked like crap. / _Probably smell like it too./_

The trip had taken longer than she'd expected.

She moved through the crowd of passengers that had gathered to claim their luggage from the attendant. Slinging her bag over her aching shoulder Cassandra kept her gaze straight ahead, entering the main room, and not breaking stride as she headed to the center. Briefly glancing around she caught sight of a worn out sign that read _Information Desk_. She made her way towards the desk that sat under it and ignored the need to laugh.

Behind the desk stood what her mother would have called a "Cruella".

She was probably in her 40's but hard living made her look more like 60. The ridiculous leopard tights and see-through blouse didn't really help her either. She glanced up at Cassandra's approach, looking her up and down. Eyeliner-smudged green eyes squinted at her and Cassandra watched Cruella's mouth turn down in distaste.

_/Oh like she has room to talk about personal appearance./ _

Cassandra rolled her eyes and plastering a brittle smile on her face, she stopped, looking down at the other woman. "Hi. I just had a question."

"Obviously. What do you want?" came the snide respond. The woman placed her hands on the desk and sneered up at her.

_/Deep breathe Cassie. Take a deep breathe./_

"Right. I just wanted to know if you could give me the name of a place where I could rent a room for a couple of weeks."

The greens eyes surveyed her attire again. "Somewhere cheap from the looks of it."

Cassie narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to flatten Cruella. What was it Cari always said?

Stupid people make revenge easy.

The bright pink purse caught her eye and she smirked at Cruella. "Is there a place like that then?"

"Of course there is." Cruella ducked her head under the desk and Cassandra heard the riffling of papers. Glancing around to make sure no was watching Cassie pulled her wallet from her pocket, dropping it into the pink purse, making the edge visible over the top. She put her hand down to her side and stepped closer to the desk, peering over the counter to the washed out blonde head.

"Listen, do you know somewhere or what?"

"I SAID HOLD ON!"

Cassie caught sight of the station manager jerking his head around to the desk. She hid her smile and cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Cruella appeared a second later. She shoved a piece of paper at her and without another word turned her back to her.

Cassie pocketed the slip of paper. "Thanks." She walked away quickly and ducked behind the first post she saw. Turning to look behind her she watched as the station manager stormed to the desk. Cassie waited until he'd chewed the old witch out and was standing a few feet away, speaking with another passenger before she headed toward the desk.

"Oh god. Did you find my wallet?" She cried loudly to Cruella, near sobs as she clutched at the woman's sleeve.

"Hey. Hands off you little bit-"

"Dolores! I'm sorry, Miss. Did you lose your wallet?"

Cassie turned tear-filled eyes toward the station manager who had come over at the commotion. _That was easy._ "Yes, it's all the money I have! Oh god. What am I going to do?" The man patted her shoulder and nodded sympathetically. "I need it. I'm just here to visit my Uncle. Oh man. Uncle Enzo is going to be mad that I lost it."

_/Well, that partly true. Uncle Enzo is going to pissed all right./ _

"It's okay, Miss. We'll find it. Where was the last time you saw it?"

"Just a while ago when I was here. I pulled it out to remove some money and must have left it on the desk."

She and the manager turned in unison to stare at Cruella.

"Dolores?"

"I haven't seen a damn thing."

"Oh well, then...maybe-hey!" Cassie gasped, yanking her wallet out of the pink purse. "My wallet!" She turned accusing eyes toward Cruella. "You took my wallet?"

"Dolores!"

Cassandra could feel the anger radiating from the station manager and she choked back a giggle at Cruella's stricken face. He turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Miss. If you want to I can call the authorities."

"I didn't take no wallet." Cruella sputtered, her face read with anger.

Cassie shook her head. Time for her best martyr act. "No that won't be necessary. I'm sure you can handle this without having to resort to that. It wouldn't look good for the station if it got out you had thieving employees."

"I didn't do it!!"

He nodded fervently, ignoring the outburst. "Yes that's true. Thank you, Miss." He smiled, relieved that she wasn't going to make a public scene.

"Your welcome. I'll just go now."

"Of course. Have you got a way into town?" He needed to make sure she left without causing any scandals.

Cassie stared at him. "A way into town? You mean Port Charles isn't right outside those doors?"

_/What kind of town is this?/_

"Oh no. The actual town is a few miles down the road. Here." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Take this voucher to one of the cabs out front. They'll take you into town."

Cassie grinned at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back and looked at Cruella pointedly. "I'll make sure everything is taken care of."

"Look I ain't steal that wallet. When I take a something from a customer I always put it in the back." Cruella stopped, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Cassie smirked at her before turning to the exit. She stepped out into the bright morning sun. Waving one of the drivers over she handed him the card and he lead her to a nearby cab. She rummaged in her bag for her sunglasses and shoved them over her eyes.

She glanced back at the doors once and chuckled.

_/Cari 's always right./_

_General Hospital_

Her vision blurred with tears as she picked up her stride, heading out of the emergency room doors. She backed into the wall and leaned her head against it. Her hands shook as they pushed her blonde hair off her forehead.

_Goddamnit._

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes when she heard the doors open next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Courtney Matthews opened her eyes glaring at the nurse. "I'm fine."

"Well it was just that you left there in such-"

"I said I was fine!" Courtney cringed and rubbed her cheek firmly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. What happened in there is my fault and when I feel weak I lash out. I apologize."

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "Burn victims are always hard the first time."

Courtney laughed coldly. "It's not my first. I tend to have that reaction when I see..." She let the sentence drop and watched as understanding dawned on the other woman's face.

Courtney looked away from the pity in her eyes. She hated that the most. The way people looked at the when they realized who she was. Sonny Corinthos little sister. Deceased Carly Corinthos best friend. Jason Morgan's amicable ex-wife. They felt they knew everything about her from those few facts and they couldn't be further from the truth.

She was all those things it was true and she was damn proud of it.

But she was also something more.

Straightening her white coat, she pulled away from the wall. "Just be glad I'm getting better at dealing with it."

"Better?"

Courtney stared at the skeptical woman. "Last time I threw up on Dr. Jones shoes before I ran off." She walked past her then heading for the nurses station. Amy Vining stood at her post passing along the latest gossip to another nurse.

_/Probably talking about my little show in ER._/

She was proven right when both immediately became quiet at her approach. Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed. "Amy do I have any messages?"

"Actually you have quite a few, Dr. Matthews."

She wasn't used to that name yet. First year intern or not she still felt completely unprepared for the job she was doing.

She took the slips Amy handed to her and retreated to the nearest corner for some privacy. She took a moment to stare out the window at the sunset before sorting through her messages. She chuckled as she read the first one.

_/Auntie C, _

_Daddy said to tell you that we want you to come over for dinner. He said to tell you that we miss you and that you need to show us you're still breathing. Mike said it was silly cause you can't see breath unless its cold and then Dad gave him that look. Uncle Jason laughed and said to tell you to run away. Anyway, Daddy said to try to be here tomorrow night. He's cooking your favorite. _

_See you tomorrow!_

_Love, _

_CC_/

She folded the note up and stuffed it in her pants making a mental note to go over to Sonny's after her shift. She wanted to see him and the kids but she wasn't about to follow his orders. She glanced at her watch and nodded. She'd get off right in time for dinner. She smiled at the thought of ruining Sonny's little plan. Ruffling her brother feathers still gave her some pleasure.

_/Not that he shows it bothers him. Or shows any other feelings for that matter./_

Her smile fell when her thoughts went to the reason she'd run out of that ER room and away from that patient. The reason her brother was so cold, so hard.

_/So lost._/

It always came back to Carly.

Shaking her head, she pushed the images that filled her head aside and opened the next one.

Her mother begging for a visit. /_Not going to happen._/ She shoved it to the back of the pile. One from Gia about Lucky's birthday party. _/Gotta get a present./ _Kevin reminding her of her appointment later that week. _/Like I could forget that./_

She paused at the next message, her heart tripping over itself and she found herself breathless again.

_/Court, _

_I'm back in town. Give me a call when you get a chance._

_Z./_

Who knew fifteen little words could make someone so happy? She glanced at the note once more hoping the words didn't disappear and she was imagining it. Two months since they'd seen each other last. Eight weeks since that night where she'd been so...stupid.

Courtney realized what the note meant. He was going to pretend it hadn't happened. They hadn't had that conversation. She was glad for that. The embarrassment of it still stung her and she wanted nothing better then to forget it ever occurred.

She crumpled the note and threw it away in the nearest waste basket. She'd go see him after she had dinner with the family. She could handle coffee. She was over it now and seeing him again wasn't going to affect her at all.

In any way.

She glanced at her reflection in the window.

"Liar."

_Spoon Island_

Nikolas Cassadine looked up from his papers, hearing the door to his study open. "Hey. How'd it go?"

Gia Cassadine screwed her face into an exaggerated frown and stuck her tongue out at her husband. "As well as could be expected."

Nikolas sighed. "Why do you insist on doing it then?"

"Because someone has to represent Sonny's interest in ELQ at the meetings and since he can't stand to be in a room with most of those people, and I can't blame him for that, it's up to me, " she pointed at herself, "as his attorney to be there in his stead." She lounged on the brocade loveseat tucking her feet underneath her. "Besides I love to watch Edward's blood pressure rise every time I vote."

Nikolas chuckled glancing up at her. "Is that on my behalf?"

"But of course."

He watched her fiddle with her black suit jacket as Mrs. Landsbury opened the door carrying a tray. "Madam your drink."

Gia smiled up at her. "Thank you Mrs. Landsbury."

Nikolas echoed the sentiment and waited until the door was securely shut before returning his gaze to his wife. She sighed happily stretching her long legs on the seat. The fitted pants clung to her curves and he found himself not for the first time, entranced by her movements.

"Nikolas?"

He glanced up at her bewildered expression and smiled kindly. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Gia looked at him strangely. "Yes. I asked if there was something you wanted to discuss since you left me those messages on my voicemail to come home."

"Of course. There is an issue we need to address."

Gia held up her hand. "Tell me this isn't about working for Sonny again."

Nikolas paused. "Well, I'm not thrilled about that but..."

Gia cut him off rising off the chair. "Here we go. How many times are we going to have this conversation? I work for Sonny, I will continue working for him and I really don't give a damn how you or your uncle feels about it."

"Why?" Nikolas inquired. Her reasons for working with the mobster had always been a mystery to him. He'd never asked or pushed before in order to avoid fighting with her. He and Gia had a wonderful working relationship when it came to their sham of a marriage. He never asked anything personal and she returned the favor.

He watched her pause slightly and then turn to stare at him. The unspoken question hung between them. He saw the moment she made her decision. "Because he's a good man and I believe everyone needs representation. Because Courtney is my friend and I love her and don't want her to worry about him. Because I like Sonny. Because I love those kids." She twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "But the main reason is Carly."

Nikolas looked stunned and she took a seat across from him. "Carly believed in me and gave me a chance when no one else did. I never got to thank her because...well because I was an idiot. But this is my chance to do that." She glanced away from him briefly. "He still loves her, Nikolas. You of all people can understand how it feels to love someone who isn't here anymore."

Gia turned her eyes back to his and smiled. "I owe her."

Nikolas could do nothing else but nod and smile. Gia's silent mention of Emily had felt like a punch to his stomach. "Okay. I'll respect your decision and back off."

"Thank you. And see if you can get Uncle Steffie to let it be as well." She circled the desk and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm here if you want to talk." She walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. She leaned against it letting the weight of knowing she could never be everything Nikolas needed pull her to the floor.

_Harborview Towers_

Michael lifted his attention from the book in his hands at the sound of the knock on the door. He watched as his father rose from his desk to answer it and frowned along with him at their visitor.

"Ric."

"Sonny."

His father glanced at him meeting his eyes and smiled reassuredly. He knew how Michael felt about Ric and did his best to keep the man away from the family. "What do you want?"

"Edward asked me to bring you this personally." Ric spoke rapidly almost frightened and nodding once, turned on his heel and left.

Michael studied his father staring at the now empty doorway and felt that familiar sense of pity for his dad. He had almost no family really. Ric was a complete ceritifiable headcase and his father never considered him as a relation. Mike wasn't much of a grandparent and less of a parent. Aunt Courtney was sweet but she'd been too affected by his father's life so there was always a distance between them. Jason was...well Jason. Always honorable. Always the one to be counted on. Bobbie and Lucas treated him like family but...

There was only two people that his father let into his heart, that he allowed himself to love. That was him and Cate. Micheal could relate to that. His father, his sister, and Lesley Lu were the only three he gave a damn about. Everyone else could take care of themselves.

Kevin seemed to worry whenever he said that in their sessions. He was worried about his emotional closure towards others.

Load of bullcrap like Luke said.

He didn't NOT care about other people. He liked Jason and Lucas well enough. Bobbie and Courtney were very kind and maternal to him and Cate. Luke always managed to make his father smile and Cate laugh so Michael appreciated him for that. The bodyguards took care of his and Cate protection and he was grateful for having them around.

But when it came down to it nobody mattered but his family. Especially the two that he took care of.

He watched his Dad close the door quietly and walk back to his desk. He opened the folder Ric handed him and began to read.

It never ceased to amaze him how his father could ignore pain like seeing Ric brought him. Many other men would have fallen under the weight but not his dad. Although Michael knew how much it cost Sonny to function on a daily basis most people didn't understand.

Noone really could.

When someone left the way his mother had it caused an empty space in your heart, in your life. And his mother dying had ripped a part from his father. Had made his father only half a person.

Of all the reasons he hated his mother that **one, **partially killing his father, was the one he hated her most for.

The door swung open and he felt himself smile. He looked to his father quickly and saw the same reaction on his face.

"Hey Daddy. Hi Brown." Catherine Corinthos rushed through the door, hopping onto her father's lap and hugging him tightly.

"Hey baby." Sonny held her tightly for a minute only pulling away when she squirmed in his arms. "Sorry Cate."

Her bright smile lit up the room and she patted his face. "It's okay Daddy." She jumped off and raced to the couch hauling herself into Michael's arms. He grunted loudly protesting against the weight. He frowned at his crumpled book. "Nice going Cate."

"Oh. Sorry Brown."

"It's cool short stuff."

Brown was her name for him. When she was learning to talk she couldn't really say Michael so she started calling him Brown after her favorite color. Her favorite color had since changed but the nickname had stuck. His father used it sometimes too.

He couldn't complain. She could have liked Pink and that would not have been good.

Cate bolted for the stairs only pausing to ask what was for dinner. His father told her Aunt Courtney favorite, lasagna. Michael smiled slightly at how well his Dad knew Auntie C. She'd show up later that night instead of the actual night they'd told her.

"Dad?"

His father paused to glance at him. "Yeah Mike?"

He wanted to ask about Ric and why he kept showing up at the house. Why he seemed so worried about Courtney. Why he'd visited his mother's grave everyday that week.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

"Can I invite Lesley Lu over for dinner?"

Sonny nodded and winked at him. "You know Lulu doesn't need to be invited. She can always come over. She's family." He turned back towards the kitchen disappearing through the doorway.

Michael sighed as he grabbed the phone. "Right. Family."

_Island, somewhere in the Caribbean..._

She fidgeted with her dress listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Are you okay? Did you have any problems?"

Her eyes scanned the picture perfect beach finding the small child and woman playing not too far off in the distance. "What do you mean nothing major?" She tossed her long black curls over her shoulder and gave a start at the answer she received. "You got someone fired?!"

Back in Port Charles, Cassie rolled her eyes as she recalled the story of Dolores, the PC train staion Info Desk Nazi. "It's not like she didn't deserve it Cari."

Cari Martin plopped down on the wicker chair, the warm sea breeze tossing her hair around. She pushed it back with her hand and smiled despite her irritation. Leave it to one of her kids to get someone canned within minutes of knowing them. "You need to keep a low profile."

"I know that Grand Pooba of Wisdom."

"Where do you come up with that stuff?"

Cassie paused. "That was a rhetorical question, right?"

Cari managed to swallow her retort when she noticed her son coming towards her. She smiled into the phone. "Someone wants to say hi."

Matthew Martin grabbed the phone from his mother. "Cassie!!"

"Hey there Mattey baby. How'd you know it was me?" Cassie glanced around Kelly's slowly, back to the wall, she kept a clear view of the entrance.

"Mama was happy. I guessed it was you."

"You're such a smart guy, buddy. You liking the vacation with Mom?"

Matthew nodded happily then remembered Cassie couldn't see him. "Yeah. I like the water."

Cari glanced away for a second hating the stab of pain that small innocent comment caused her. She avoided Sonia's, Matthew's nanny, eyes knowing her friend would see her pain.

"I knew you would. Okay kiddo let me talk to Mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Here Mama." He thrust the phone at Cari and bounded into the house. Cari made sure he was gone before putting the phone to her ear.

"You promise me you'll be careful."

Cassie brought her full attention to Cari when she heard the panic in her voice. "It's a simple task, Cari. I'll be okay."

"Cassandra, you know how dangerous he is."

"Mama. I'll be fine." Cassie rarely called Cari that even though for all intents and purposes she was the only real mother she'd known. "I promise I will get to Uncle Enzo and he'll do what you want."

Cari sighed. "I know. I trust you." She glanced at her watch. "I'd better let you go."

"Hey." Cassie leaned her mouth in closer to the receiver, her voice barely a whisper. "I promise I'll take care of them, Cari. I love you." She hung up the payphone and silently headed up to her room.

Cari clicked the phone off, tossing it onto the opposite seat. She rose to lean against the railing.

"That's what I'm counting on Cassie."


	3. Chapter 2

**iWalking Wounded/i **

_iChapter Two/i_

Jason Morgan stared intently at his visitor, pretending he hadn't heard the last question. He leaned back, one hand running through his hair, as the other tapped the arm of the couch in irritation. "I'm sorry. I think I misunderstood what you just said."

Zander Smith smiled down at his sometimes friend. He shook his head as he walked to the well-stocked bar. He studied the bottles carefully, selecting an amber-colored one, pouring a generous amount into his glass. Taking a sip and letting the warmth spread, he turned to Jason. "You heard me perfectly, Jason. I asked when you were planning on stopping my sister from going through with this ridiculous wedding."

He watched a muscle tick in the other man's cheek and grinned widely. The topic of Brenda always riled Jason up, and most times Zander brought her up to get a rise out of the guy. His grin fell and he reminded himself that this time he was serious. "Jason, I don't trust that guy."

Jason shrugged, his blue eyes cold and indifferent. "Not my problem."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Morgan."

Anger flickered across Jason's face and he fisted his hands, mentally counting to ten. He wasn't going to beat the crap out of Brenda's little brother. He wasn't going to beat the crap out of Brenda's little brother...

Zander smirked at him. "Are you doing that "I'm not going to kill Zander" mantra in your head again?" He raised his hands in a sign of truce. "This isn't a game. I really am worried."

Jason rose from his position, heading to his desk. "Now everyone's worried about Brenda and whatever the hell his name is. Now that the wedding is a few days away, now, people are thinking it seems strange. But when I thought he was a little weird, that he seemed off, well that was just crazy talk from Jason."

Zander set his drink down, quietly taking a seat. He crossed his arms and watched Jason flip angrily through his mail. Jason rarely showed emotion, so when he did it seemed best to let him get it out. The guy usually, and annoyingly enough, was right more times then he was wrong. "I never once said it was "crazy talk," Jase." He flinched slightly at the glare he received. "Well, I didn't."

"Oh no. You just implied that the reason i_Gabriel/i _annoyed me was because I was jealous."

"You are jealous."

Jason slammed his hand on the desk in a rare display of anger. "I am not, damn it! How many times do I have to say it?"

Zander shrugged. "You know that old saying. Thou protest too much..."

Jason glanced at the ceiling. "This is useless." He looked back toward Zander. "I'm not going to argue this point with you. I've told you more than once that your sister and I are, and I use this phrase in the loosest terms possible, friends." He narrowed his eyes at Zander. "And not in the way you and my ex-wife are friends."

Zander stiffened at the dig. His relationship with Courtney was his business. He hated to share it with others, never spoke about it to anyone, and he certainly wasn't going to start with Jason. He let the comment pass, remembering something Jason had said. "What did you mean by everybody?"

Jason smiled in triumph knowing his little observation had hit a nerve. "Sonny and I had the same conversation two days ago."

Zander leaned forward. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "I don't know why the hell he was asking me. He's the one that has a thing, whatever the hell it is, going with Brenda." He pushed away the blaze of jealousy saying those words caused in him. Sonny and Brenda's relationship was none of his business.

Zander stared at him, bemused. "You are really thick, you know that."

Jason ignored the comment and returned to his desk, leaving Zander alone with his thoughts for a moment.

Zander glanced around the room, seeing evidence of his sister everywhere he looked. Her red silk shawl draped across the back of the couch. A pair of shoes thrown on the floor. Pictures of her friends on every mantel that had space. His sister. It was still difficult to comprehend that he was a Barrett. The bastard Barrett, of course, but a Barrett nonetheless.

But the news had explained Cameron's utter lack of regret at having caused his youngest "son" pain. Explained why he had let Zander believe he had been responsible for Pete's death. It was the reason he had always felt like an outsider in his family. Why he had seemed so different, so unwanted.

He rolled his eyes, remembering Cameron's claim that it had never made a difference to him and his "mother" where he had come from. That was a complete crock.

Not that being a Barrett was any picnic. His father was a domineering asshole with a God complex, and his mother...

Zander shoved thoughts of his crazy mother aside. He stood and headed to the window, letting the sunlight soak into his skin. He heard Jason's footsteps heading into the kitchen, slightly relieved to be alone.

The only good thing that had come from learning the truth was Julia and Brenda. And Courtney.

When everything had come out, he'd lost it completely. The news had come on top of having lost Emily and not long after Carly. His whole life was collapsing around him and he had needed something, someone. And so had Courtney.

Carly's death and the subsequent loss of her marriage to Jason had left Courtney as lost and vulnerable as he had been. They'd found each other one night at Jake's, both intent on drowning their pain in booze and warm bodies. He couldn't clearly remember that night. Just flashes of warm skin, hot kisses, and desperation. The morning after had not been pretty. A lot of yelling and accusations. Tears and pain followed, and they'd ended up holding onto each other for dear life.

He chuckled, not quite understanding how he and Courtney had reached the status of friends from there. He only knew that she was the first person he thought of when he woke up, the only thing he'd missed when he was away on assignment, and that scared him.

The door to the penthouse opened with a flourish only Brenda could create and he turned to greet her, putting all thoughts of Courtney out of his mind. He smiled as she struggled with some bags, making more noise than was necessary. He knew that she was trying to get Jason's attention. He shook his head. He couldn't understand how two people could be so clueless.

"Need help there, sis?"

Brenda gasped, glancing at her brother quickly. "Hey there, you. Yeah. I guess I do." She darted a hopeful glance to the stairs as she let Zander help her. "I didn't know anyone was here."

Zander snorted. "Right." He carried the bags to the couch, then stopped suddenly, checking his watch. "Shouldn't you be at the church? Isn't the dress rehearsal tonight?"

Brenda made a face and rushed to the stairs. "I'm late, I know." She stopped at the top. "You are going, aren't' you?"

Zander sighed and began shaking his head. "Brenda, you know how I feel about this wedding. I don't think it would-" He made the mistake of looking at her eyes as he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be there."

Brenda ran down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, little brother." 

"Uh huh." He watched her climb the stairs and craned his neck, making sure she was out of sight before calling out. "You can come out now Morgan."

Jason strolled calmly from behind the corner he'd been listening from, making no attempt to play off that he was eavesdropping. He raised an eyebrow at Zander's smirk. "What?"

"Coward." Zander glanced at his watch once more. "I better go if I'm going to make it. Tell her I left."

Jason shook his head. "No way. I'm right behind you. She'll figure it out herself."

Zander turned in the doorway. "You can't avoid her forever. You're going to have to face her eventually."

Jason stared at him. "No I won't."

Zander sighed. "Jason, just tell her. Don't let her make this mistake."

"She doesn't want me to stop her, Zander. She's waiting for Sonny. She's always waiting for Sonny."

Jason brushed past him, leaving Zander staring into the empty penthouse. He closed the door quietly, staring after Jason.

"You're so wrong man. So totally wrong."

Brenda Barrett soon-to-be Black stared at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the hunter green skirt and cream blouse she wore from different angles. She could make out muffled voices from below and stopped, recognizing the rumble tone that was Jason.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, ignoring the pang in her heart when she thought of Jason. She knew it was a lost cause to think he would -

No. She wasn't going to think about Jason. She was about to go to her wedding rehearsal to a great man who loved her. So what if Sonny had been right? So what if she didn't love him? She shook her head recalling her earlier conversation with her worried friend.

_i"Why are we talking about this, Sonny?" Brenda whirled around to meet the mobster head on. She knew others where watching and were more than likely getting the wrong impression as always. They saw a simple argument and began to think that Sonny and she were having a lovers spat. It didn't matter that she was about to get married. Or that Sonny's heart had long been dead and buried. They saw what they wanted. _

_That's how she had ended up in this situation to begin with. _

_Sonny glanced to the side, seeing that they had gathered a crowd. He sighed, grabbing her arm and steering her into an empty room. He hated hospitals. He had made the exception to come here to see her. To stop her from making a mistake. From breaking her heart and his best friend's. _

_Brenda let him guide her through the door and sat on the one empty chair in the room. "Sonny, it's too late. I'm marrying Gabriel." _

_Sonny shook his head, his dead tone making her want to cry. "You can't do this. You don't love him. You love-" _

_Brenda held her hand up. "Stop. It doesn't matter, Sonny. He doesn't love me back." She shook her head cutting off his argument. "He doesn't. He's convinced that I want you. That we have something going on. He thinks this marriage to Gabriel is a ploy to get you back." _

_Sonny shook his head. "No. He knows better, Brenda. He's using me as an excuse because he's afraid."_

_"Of what?" _

_"Feeling the way he does." _

_"Is that the same reason he's screwing the princess?" Sonny didn't respond and Brenda shrugged. "Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm marrying Gabriel."_

_Sonny rubbed at his forehead as Brenda watched him. He couldn't really muster up any frustration. His eyes were flat and dull. Hers burned with unshed tears. Sonny was dead inside. She knew that but it still hurt to see. The fact that he had come to see her meant he felt very strongly about this. _

_Sonny nodded. "Okay. You marry Gabriel if that makes you happy." _

_She watched him go and asked as his hand pulled the door partially open, "Why do care so much?" _

_His head hung down for what seemed hours, and when he spoke she heard pain in his voice. "Because she loved him and only wanted his happiness. It made her happy to see him happy." _

_Brenda felt the tears gather again and she sniffed. "You still miss her, don't you." He never spoke of Carly. Ever. Not to Jason, or Courtney, and certainly not to her. _

_She watched as he shuddered in a long breath, his voice hitching slightly. "She would have rooted for you." _

_Brenda snerked. "She hated me." _

_Sonny looked at her then. "Yeah she did. But she would have rooted for you when it came to him." He turned, pulling the door open, then stopped. "I'll miss her always." _

_Brenda frowned, feeling that secret part of her heart that still loved him close. He had never loved her this way. Not like that. _

_"She was a lucky woman." He nodded and she wiped at her eyes. "And you were a lucky man." _

_Sonny nodded. "Yes. Yes, I was." He walked through the door, closing it behind him, leaving Brenda standing in the dark./i _

Brenda snapped out of her trance, checking her watch and gasping. "Damn it." She shoved all thoughts of Jason out of her head. She had a wedding rehearsal to go to. She looked at her reflection once more.

"You're doing the right thing, Brenda." It didn't matter that her heart yearned for something more. For what Sonny had found with Carly. Her fate was different. Love didn't work for her. It only destroyed her, and she was damned if she'd chase it down again only to have it slip out of her grasp.

She was making the right decision. Reassuring herself that she looked decent, she headed out the door, pausing at Jason's door briefly. Her hand brushed against the varnished wood and she blinked back tears. She straightened her shoulders and strengthened her resolve. She was going to marry Gabriel Black and forget Jason Morgan completely.

"Where could she be?"

"She's an hour late..."

"He looks really nervous."

"Wouldn't you? I mean, the bride is late for the rehearsal?"

Sonny ignored the conversations around him, preferring to stare straight ahead at the back of the church. He followed the groom's progress as he paced back and forth near the entrance. Brenda would show up, unfortunately. He still wasn't sure how the kids had talked him into agreeing to be best man at this wedding. He would much rather be at home looking over some numbers from the warehouse or just sitting by the fire. He liked the quiet and nothingness of not thinking. Not wanting. Not caring.

It allowed him to survive.

But he had made a promise. Well, more like been suckered into making a promise. His kids knew him way too well. He glanced at them sitting together in the front pew and smiled slightly. Cate was shaking her head at Michael who kept pointing at the altar. He knew Michael was trying to convince her to go stand next to Courtney, but she had refused to do her flower girl duty until Brenda showed up.

And no amount of pleading, bribing, or threatening by them had made her change her mind. She wanted to be perfect for the first wedding she'd ever been to. Even if it was just the rehearsal.

She reminded him of Carly a little more every day.

His heart lurched and that familiar emptiness inside him began to spread. It felt like the walls were closing in and he couldn't breathe, think, feel. He closed his eyes, her image flashing into his mind, and he shuddered, forcing his mind elsewhere.

Courtney stood five feet from her brother, watching as his face changed, a look of pain hardening his features. She knew he was thinking of Carly. He only looked that way when he thought of her. She flicked a glance toward her niece and nephew and caught Michael's eye.

He had noticed Sonny's reaction too and was keeping a close watch on his father.

There was not a thing they could do to help. Sonny always pulled himself out of the thoughts and memories. Never really letting his mind or heart get too deep into the past. Or the present.

She glanced at the kids once more. Except for Cate and Michael, Sonny had closed his heart off completely.

Sonny breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of incense and candles, letting the hush of the church flow over and around him. He could do this. He had to do this. He'd avoided public celebrations of any kind for five years. He hadn't even gone to the last 4 Nurses Balls, no matter how much Cate and Michael had asked him to join them.

But one sentence from his much too perceptive daughter and he'd found himself getting fitted for a new tuxedo.

_i"But Daddy I..." _

_Sonny shook his head, a look of amused annoyance flashing across his face. "I said no Catherine." _

_"This isn't fair!" Cate stamped her foot in frustration. Her Daddy needed to go to this wedding. It was the first time she was going to appear in something, and it had taken everything she had to get him to say yes to letting her be a flower girl in Brenda's wedding. She glanced at Michael from across the room and frowned when he shook his head, turning back to his book. He wasn't going to help her. He knew better than to push their father and had told her so. _

_He'd said she should feel lucky he was letting her go and not to ask for more. But he had to go. She didn't know why, but she just bknew/b that her Dad being at the wedding was important, and she knew that unless he bhad/b to be there, he wouldn't attend. _

_"Please, Daddy. Momma loved weddings, remember? She'd want you to go. "_/i

Cate was too smart. Just like her mother. He'd caved almost immediately, taking note of the angry flash in Michael's eyes at the mention of Carly. It hurt to think that Michael still blamed her for leaving them. Her death was no one's fault but his. Sonny shuddered in a breath, his chest constricting as it always did when he thought of Carly.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, turning his head to meet his sister's concerned gaze. She smiled warmly and patted his arm softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

She nodded once, pausing to study his face before returning to her position on the altar. The doors to the church burst open and an embarrassed Brenda waved to the crowd. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Just a couple more minutes while I beg my fiancé's forgiveness and we'll get this going."

Sonny shook his head and watched as the bride and groom argued in the far corner. This wedding was a disaster and the biggest mistake Brenda could make. She was going to regret it. He glanced down at his hand, rubbing the faded gold band on his finger.

Finding Carly had taught him that once you had real love in your life…when you touched it, felt it, breathed it…nothing else could compare. Nothing.

Cassie rubbed at her eyes, blinking away their dryness. She surveyed the papers strewn across the bed. Black and white photos, old newspapers, magazine covers. Anything she could get her hands on she'd taken from the Port Charles public library. The rest she'd acquired through skills better not spoken of.

_iAnd lots of bullshit./i_

She picked up a photo from the top of the nearest pile and smiled softly. There had only been two color photographs she could scrape up. The first was fairly recent, taken that year at the park. The boy was handsome in an almost odd way. The red hair from childhood had darkened to an almost copper color. His blue eyes seemed to pierce into the camera, serious and sad. Her eyes moved to the little girl at his side. Soft brown hair covered her face and her dark eyes shone out at the world. Her smile was radiant, open and joyful. Twin dimples added to her beauty. Cassie found herself smiling back down at her. She was definitely a combination of her parents.

Her eyes focused on the man behind them and her smile fell. She felt a small ache tug at her heart. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. And he was smiling. For the camera. Probably mostly for his children. But his eyes. His eyes gave away his pain. His sorrow. His emptiness.

She knew that look. She faced it every day. Had to watch as someone she loved walked through life simply existing. Not living, barely breathing.

She pulled out the other photograph. Taken more than 5 years before. She still couldn't get used to the difference. Not just the change in physical traits, though that was jarring in itself. But what stood out was the glow that radiated from the couple. They'd been caught in a candid moment at some random party.

It seemed as if no one else existed. Their eyes on each other. Her smile teasing and warm. His hand on her cheek. Heads almost touching.

Cassie shoved the photo back under the pile, feeling like an intruder. That moment had been personal, for them alone. It seemed wrong to share in it.

Rolling off the bed with a groan, she went toward the window, opening it and breathing deep. Crisp, clean air cleared her head and she stared intently at the moon, wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing. Hoping to God it was.

Knowing it probably wasn't.

Sonny shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He paused, listening to make sure all was quiet upstairs.

Cate had fallen asleep in the car and he'd tucked her into bed when they had gotten home. She'd woken up briefly, wanting a promise of waffles for breakfast. She had mumbled a thank you when he'd agreed and gone right back to sleep.

Michael was too old for their nightly ritual and Sonny missed it. He'd almost cried the first time Michael told him he didn't need to be tucked in or read to anymore. Sonny knew it was true, but it was just one more thing that had changed.

One more thing that reminded him of Carly, gone. That had made him still feel close to her, gone.

Graciella had left a fire going for them, and he went to stoke the dying embers. He glanced at the mantel and, replacing the poker on its stand, he picked up the photo he kept out. He sat down, leaning his head on the back of the couch and staring at the framed picture.

She smiled out at him, her eyes full of love and laughter. He remembered taking the picture. She was holding Cate in her lap and had an arm around Michael's shoulder. She said she wanted him to capture how happy she was that day. So when they went through rough times he'd only have to show her the photo and she'd know it was worth it.

**bI'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears/b**

He closed his eyes, shutting out the memories that tumbled into his head. He knew it was useless to try but he did anyway. When it was light out and the world was awake, it was easy to forget. Not that he ever really did, but he could pretend for a few hours that his world was normal. That his heart still lived and he could breathe.

But when night came, when the world stopped moving and the quiet was deafening, the lies would fall away and he'd be left with nothing. With an emptiness so deep and endless that his only escape were memories.

He allowed dreams he buried away in some dark, secret corner of his soul to overwhelm him. To take away the pain for just a moment. He laid down sideways, closing his eyes. He was so tired. Of fighting off the memories. Of fighting away the wanting.

**bAnd if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone/b**

The sounds and the smell of the ocean rushed his senses. He could feel warmth penetrating his skin. Breathing deep, he opened his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was a dream. That none of it was real.

_i"Whatcha doing down here by yourself?"/i_

**bThese wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/b**

He smiled, her voice echoing in his head, and he remembered. Remembered how good it felt to hear her. To see her face.

He watched orange and red paint the sky over the horizon and felt her sit next to him.

"Just waiting for you."

**bWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me/b**

_i"Been waiting long?"/i_

He turned to look at her. It still seemed strange that she looked different in his dreams. Her hair was darker, her eyes a different shade, but she was still his Carly.

He remembered asking her once why she didn't look the same and she'd smiled sadly. "People change" had been her response.

Sonny gazed at her lovingly and nodded, smiling. "But you know what?"

_i"What?"/i_ She grinned at him slyly, knowing the answer.

"You're worth the wait. You always were."

Carly laughed then, her now dark hair blowing in the wind, and she laid her head on his shoulder. i_"So were you."/i _He watched her glance at him quickly. i_"You still are."/i_

**  
bYou used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/b**

They sat in silence, letting the ocean soothe them. Sonny played gently with her hands, needing the contact, knowing it would have to sustain him for his waking hours.

"This can't be healthy, you know."

Carly glanced at him strangely. i_"What can't?"_/i

Sonny tucked her head under his chin, kissing her head softly. "These dreams, I mean. It makes it harder to let go." He saw her look behind her and followed her stare. He caught a glimpse of the beach house that always accompanied his dream.

Carly turned to him and smiled sadly. i_"I know."_**/i**

**bYour face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me/b**

He touched her face softly taking in every detail. "I miss you so much it hurts."

Carly eyes filled with tears and she cupped his face in her hands. i_"I'm sorry."/i_

He grabbed one hand, kissing the inside of her palm softly. "I've missed you for so long that the pain is familiar. It's part of me. And as much as it hurts, I want to feel it. Because feeling it means that you were real. That our life truly existed." He stroked her hair, holding the back of her head in his hand. "That you weren't some dream I had."

Carly smiled through her tears, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. i_"We lived a dream. We had it great and happy for a while, didn't we?"_**/i**

He pulled her closer. "Yes, we did."

He kissed her lips softly, tasting her on his tongue. Her scent surrounding him, soothing away the hurt. She reached for him and he met her mouth with his. It was almost...

Sonny jerked awake, needing a moment to remember where he was. He glanced at the picture he was clutching in his hand. He caressed Carly's face, knowing it had all been a dream.

Knowing it would always just be a dream.

**bThese wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/b**

She awoke startled, her hands still outstretched, reaching for him. Needing him.

She took in her surroundings quietly. The beach house was silent. But not for much longer. She glanced at her watch and sighed. Rubbing her face, she willed herself into the present. Into reality.

It had all been a dream.

They always were.

No matter how real they felt and how much she needed, wanted them to be, they were always dreams.

They were a blessing and a curse. She always felt so lost after one. So damn alone.

But it was worth it to have those few moments with him. Even if they weren't real.

She gazed out at the water, watching the waves crash to the shore. They'd sounded so real before, and she wondered not for the first time if her dreams were just that. Or if there was something more.

"You need to get a grip, Carly."**  
**

**  
bWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me/b  
**

"Had another dream did you, Cari?"

Carly jumped at the voice behind her and turned, facing one of the few friends she had. "Can you read me that well?"

Sonia shook her head. "Not really. You just tend to talk to yourself afterwards."

Carly sent her a tired smile. "I always talk to myself, you know that."

Sonia cocked her head to the side, looking amused. "That's true. But the only time that you refer to yourself as Carly is after you've had a dream." She smiled when Carly gave her an annoyed glare. "Don't look at me, it was your daughter that first noticed it."

Carly frowned. "Cassie spends too much time worrying about what I'm doing."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "She loves you, Cari. You know that." She stared at her suddenly. "That was the reason I came out here. She emailed and said that everything is working out."

Carly nodded. "I knew it would. Cassie knows how important this is. I can count on her to do what needs to be done. Always."

**bI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along/b  
**

Cassie closed the laptop and rose from her chair. She hated using that stupid thing because it was traceable, but it was too late to call and she had needed to update Cari.

She scooped up the papers, placing them on the desk gently. Tomorrow she would find Uncle Enzo and get this ball rolling.

Some papers had fallen to the floor and she bent to gather them up. Her eye caught the photo she'd been studying earlier. She picked it up, letting the other papers drop back on the floor.

Cassie headed to the window once more, looking at the picture as she did. She knew what she had to do. She clutched it to her chest and stared out over the river.

"It's time to bring you home, Carly. Whatever it takes."

**bWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me/b**

**iLyrics: My Immortal by Evanescence/i**


	4. Chapter 3

**Walking Wounded**

_Chapter Three_

_March 2003, Port Charles_

_He wasn't afraid. _

_The large oak door loomed over Michael and he took a deep breath. He wasn't afraid he repeated in his mind. _

_Cautiously he pushed the door open and entered quietly. Light from the open door fell into the darkened room, brightening it briefly. He shut it softly, extinguishing the light and found himself plummeted into blackness and silence. He tightened his grip on the cup he held and forced his breathing to stay even. _

_He wasn't afraid. _

_The only light in the room came from beneath the thick drapes that covered the windows. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he glanced around his parent's room. He had always loved it here._

_Closing his eyes Michael inhaled the scent of his father's cologne mingled with the softer, fading scent of his mother's favorite lotion. This was where he came to be comforted after a nightmare. He would crawl into bed between his parents and the fear would disappear. It always made him feel better. _

_At least it used to._

_Opening his eyes, he could now make out the outline of the bed and he began to walk toward it. He stopped, frowning at seeing it empty. Leticia had told him his father had come upstairs to rest. He scanned the room, his eyes halting on the still and silent figure that sat on the floor, his back against the dresser, head bent to his upraised knees. _

"_Dad?"_

_Silence._

_Michael moved closer, his hand shaking slightly, spilling some of the liquid in the cup on the floor. "Daddy?"_

_He couldn't see any movement coming from his father's prone figure and Michael held back a terrified cry. Reaching Sonny's side he placed the cup next to him and knelt beside Sonny touching his shoulder. "Dad?"_

"_Carly?" _

_Michael jerked his hand back not sure what he should do. He could run and get Jason. Jason knew how to help his Dad. He paused, remembering the conversation he'd overheard between his Aunt Courtney and Jason. They were scared of his Dad hurting himself and they wanted to take them away from him for a little while. If that happened they would send him and Cate away._

_He didn't want to leave his Dad._

_He reached over once more and shook Sonny's shoulder. "Daddy. It's me. Michael." He spoke quietly, gently like he'd seen Jason and Courtney do. Keeping his hand on his father's shoulder, Michael leaned in, whispering, "Please Dad."_

_Michael's voice reached Sonny and he turned his head slightly, his eyes focusing on his son's worried face. He glanced around the room, disoriented. Rubbing his face with his hand he meet Michael's eyes and smiled sadly. "Hey there, Mr. Man. I'm sorry. I was somewhere else."_

_Michael smiled. "I know Dad." Michael reached to his side and handed his father the cup he'd brought with him. "I made you some tea." _

_Sonny grabbed the cup and stared at it for a long moment. "Thank you, buddy." He smoothed Michael's hair back. "I appreciate you taking care of me." Sonny patted the floor next to him and Michael sat down, feeling his Dad's arm come around his shoulder._

_Sonny kissed his head softly. "But I don't want you to worry. I'm going to be fine." _

_Michael buried his face in his father's chest, unshed tears burned his eyes and he pushed them away. "I know Dad. I know." _

**I put my hands where your wings should be,  
I put my feet where the earth should be  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said that you were dead I hung on**

Leaning back in his chair Michael stared up at the blue sky watching the clouds pass him by silently. The quiet bothered him at times. It reminded him of bad times. He watched as a school of birds flew over his head. He was never one to marvel at nature. That was Cate's job. She loved everything about life, about being alive. She liked to laugh and run and live. It was one more thing she had in common with Carly.

Carly.

His mother.

His heart clenched at the thought of her, filling up in equal parts rage and sorrow. How could you blame someone who'd died for leaving?

He'd never understood why he felt that way. A part of him just believed that he should be angry. She had promised him she would never leave and she had. It didn't matter that it had been out of her control.

He closed his eyes against the pain. To an eight-year-old it wasn't important why she had left. Just that she had.

And in leaving she had destroyed his father.

He heard the familiar sound of Kevin's cane as it hit the ground and suppressing his annoyance, he glanced over to see the older man round the corner.

"Hey Doc."

Kevin hid his surprise at seeing Michael, taking note of his pained eyes. "Hi Michael." Sonny had called him earlier and asked to meet at Kelly's. Kevin hadn't asked questions. He never really did when one of the Corinthos clan called. He'd agreed to come as always.

Perhaps Sonny had wanted him to talk to Michael.

He smiled kindly at the young boy who'd been his patient for nearly 5 years. "What's up?" Walking over to the table he sat slowly, stretching his leg out and bringing his full attention to the oldest Corinthos child. "You wanna talk?"

Michael snorted. "Kevin. I don't talk to you when I'm, well, when my Dad is paying for your time. Do you really think I'm going to talk to you now?"

Kevin smiled slightly at him. "Good point." He spotted Sonny inside Kelly's and waved at him. Sonny nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the counter. Cate caught sight of him and grinned, waving both hands happily. Kevin chuckled and waved back with less fervor.

His eyes fell back to Michael's face and caught the boy staring at him intently. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You were staring Michael." He leaned his chin onto his hand and meet the cold blue gaze directed at him. "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Why do you keep trying?"

Kevin shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes you do. No matter what happens, no matter how crazy we get or how hard I make your job, you don't seem to give up. Why not?"

Kevin shrugged. "You know the answer Michael. You just chose to look for other reasons."

"Because you care."

Kevin nodded and before Michael had a chance to respond, in any way, Sonny and Cate walked out of Kelly's and headed in their direction.

Cate smiled at the doctor. "Hi, Kevin." She missed Dr. Collins and his kindness. She rarely saw him since she'd turned seven. Ever since she could remember she'd visited Kevin once a week. They -they being Dr. Collins and her father - believed that she no longer needed to see a professional.

She never really needed one if she thought about. The truth was she wanted to go see Kevin because it made her feel like she could be more a part of her family. At times she felt like an outsider when it came to her father and brother. They seemed to share a bond that she wasn't included in.

She knew that the pain and grief from her mother's death had changed her father and brother in ways only the two could understand. She glanced from one to the other then.

It was true that she'd been a baby when her mom had died but it didn't make it any less hard not to have her around.

Kevin reached over and ruffled her hair, smiling gently. "Hey there, kid. How you doing?"

Cate grinned. "I'm going to play with Mike in the park." She looked at her brother adoringly. "He's gonna teach me how to play baseball."

Kevin watched the two, noting the change in Michael's face when he looked at his sister. He only wore that open expression with Sonny and Cate. Michael caught him staring and he looked away quickly.

"We'll be back home in a couple hours."

Sonny nodded, kissing Cate on the forehead before signaling for his guard to come forward. "Be careful."

"We will." Michael clasped Cate's hand tightly and ignoring Kevin, walked away.

Max nodded silently at his boss and followed as the two children they disappeared around the corner.

**Something I feel  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been**

Sonny stared at where they had stood only a moment before, pushing down the need to be with them. He hated letting them out of his sight but it was good for them to have their own lives. Without his constant hovering. Loving them was one thing. Suffocated them with it was another. He knew that.

"It's okay to worry about them."

Turning to look at his friend, Sonny smiled sadly, taking the seat Michael had vacated. "Twenty four hours a day? Every day?"

"All parents are like that, Michael."

Sonny cringed at the use of his name. Few people called him that. His father and Kevin were the only ones who were allowed to get away with it.

He hated that name.

And he hated that Kevin had learned how to read him so well. If someone had told him five years ago that one of his closest friends would be a head shrinker he'd have laughed in their faces.

"Okay...Sonny."

"Thank you. I can't take it today."

Kevin frowned, glancing around to see that they were alone. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm losing it Kevin." Sonny met his friends eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her."

"You dreaming about Carly isn't unusual Sonny. You've been dreaming about her for five years. The anniversary of her death and your wedding anniversary just passed, of course you're going to be thinking about her."

"It's different Kevin."

"How so?"

Sonny sighed, rubbing at the throbbing pain in his head. "I can...I can feel her. I can smell her when I hold her in the dreams. It's like she's real...like she's there with me...like..."

Kevin nodded, understanding. "Like before."

"Yes."

Leaning on the table, Kevin rested his hands on the surface, speaking quietly. "Sonny...what happened after Carly's death..."

"You can say 'breakdown' Kevin." Sonny chided.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. Your breakdown after Carly's death was...you needed it. You needed to get to that point. To let all that pain and rage out. It's not going to happen again."

Sonny shook his head. "I wish I could be so sure."

"Your helping with Brenda's wedding right? The stress is just triggering memories of Carly most likely."

"I don't know Kev."

Kevin sighed. "No guarentees Corinthos, remember? That was the deal."

Sonny made a face. "Yeah yeah. See, this is why you're not my doctor anymore. You're too..."

"Smart? Observant? Correct?"

"Annoying actually."

Sonny laughed at Kevin's reply as his friend flashed him the finger. "Is that any way for an educated doctor to act?"

"Shove it Sonny." Kevin smiled and motioned inside Kelly's. "Got time for a cup of coffee?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah."

**I've got this light hangs over me  
I've got this fear cuts into me  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said that you were dead I hung on**

Sadness.

That was sensation that greeted him as he walked through the door. He glanced to his left, following the curved staircase up with his eyes. He glanced quickly around the entryway taking note of a few changes. New paintings, a couple of new rugs but essentially it was still the same place.

Except it felt colder now.

Dillon Quatermaine paused, grief and pain washing over him. His grandmother had been dead for months yet he hadn't really felt the void her death had created until he'd stepped through the oak doors.

He should have visited more. He should have called her for more than holidays and her birthday. Maybe if he hadn't taken that production in France he could have come to see her. At least made it to her funeral.

Lord knows if he hadn't found out the truth about...If he hadn't needed to do something right for once...

He sighed, dropping his canvas bag with a soft thud on the marble floor. His life was made of so many bad choices that he'd lost count. Regret was his best friend. What difference did it make now?

But this time he was going to get it right. He hoped the sacrifice was worth it in the end.

"Reginald!"

Dillion stiffened, the husky voice chilling his heart. He heard the click of her heels become louder and straightened his shoulders. With his mother there would come the onslaught of questions, accusations, and guilt. He really didn't need or want that now though he knew it'd be best to get it out of the way.

Then he could drop his little problem on their doorstep and wash his hands of the matter. If he was lucky, Sonny would let him crash at the penthouse.

He turned, determined to face her and a blur of silk and satin caught his eye. It barreled down the stairs at full speed as only someone that small and young could.

"Dad! Don't hide! Where are you?"

Dillon smiled at Tina's angry expression and grinned when she came to a braking halt when she spied him standing in the hall. Her smile was wide and genuine. Something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Uncle Dillon!"

He opened his arms scooping his eight-year-old niece into his arms. "Hey there love." He let her small but firm hug warm his heart. It felt good to be wanted somewhere. Not wanting to suffocate, knowing she hated that, he bent, placing her gently on her feet to the ground.

He knelt in front of her, keeping eye to eye with her. "How are you baby cakes?"

Tina shrugged but smiled warmly. "Pretty good I guess. But Dad's been really bummed today." She stepped away. "Is that why you're back?"

"Of course it's not. My son is back to try to swindle some more money for his little "film" project."

Tina and Dillon rolled their eyes and turned in unison to stare at Tracy.

"Mother."

"What is that ruckus out there? Reginald?"

The butler stepped from the kitchen, faltering for a moment at seeing Dillon. He smiled kindly and moved past him to the breakfast room. Choosing to ignore his own advice, he decided to delay his confrontation with his mother. He only had strength for so much dysfunction in one day. Clasping Tina's hand firmly, he followed Reginald's trail.

The quiet that met him was harder to take than if he had stumbled on a full blown Quatermaine breakfast battle. His grandfather sat quietly by the door staring out into the rose garden. Monica and Alan exchanged worried looks as they each glanced at Edward's still form.

Dillon found Ned at the table. He seemed to have aged 10 years since the last time he saw him.

And he could only imagine the news he had just received hadn't helped matters any.

Tracy stepped past him and in her very own Tracy way announced his presence. "The prodigal son has returned everyone."

All eyes turned to Dillon and he stepped forward. "Hello everyone."

Noone spoke at first and then suddenly the questions were hurled at him.

"Fine time to finally show up. Where the hell have you been?"

"...you realize we've been looking for you for months..."

"Didn't you think your grandmother's funeral was more important than some stupid movie?"

Dillon's eyes met Ned and he shook his head in an apology.

"Christ almighty. Could you give the guy a break?"

Dillon closed his eyes briefly, opening them to stare into Ned's shocked ones.

_Crap. _

He turned to stare into a pair of crystal blue eyes. "I told you to wait in the car."

Ned stood up, his eyes widening as he realized who was standing next to his brother.

"Brooke Lynn."

She grinned bitterly. "What Daddy? Not happy to see me?"

**Something I feel  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been**

Sharp, metallic smell of sweat and liquor assaulted her nose as Cassie stepped into the darkened, run down bar. She hesitated at the entrance, glaring warily at the clientele.

It's not like she wasn't used to these kinds of places. Five years on the run made sure you would run into all types of situation.

She just wasn't used to facing it alone. Cari -

_No. Carly. Start using that. Get used to it, kid._

Carly was the best backup ever and as she took in her surroundings, she realized she truly missed Carly at that moment.

_Don't look them in the eye._

Walking slowing and with purpose, thinking out every step, she moved to a quiet table to the back. Cassie felt eyes on her back but she pushed away the fear burning in her gut.

_Don't let them see you sweat._

Settling in a chair, she pulled out the slip of paper with the address Carly had given her. Jake's. Definitely the right place. Where the hell was he?

Music pounded out from the jukebox the beat ringing in her ears. Rubbing her face hard, Cassie gaze browsed through the small crowd around her. She glimpsed the pool table in the center, her hands itching to grab a cue.

Maybe she could pull a quick one. Might as well keep the skills fine-tuned while she did her duty. In the corner booth were a couple of sorority boys and she deftly caught their eye.

_Bingo._

One of them raised his bottle in a salute and she smiled in return. Easiest hundred she was going to make in some time.

Standing, she brushed down her skirt, giving a little shimmy for effect.

"Sweetheart, this is a respectable place of business. You want to take that out back, that fine. But not in my bar." the voice behind her said quietly.

Cassie grinned widely, genuinely for the first time since she'd gotten to town.

"Now is that anyone to talk to a lady"

She turned around and laughed at the shock in the handsome face that met hers. Coleman gaped at her for a few seconds then hustled her protesting form into the back.

Her gaze returned to the table in the corner and she shrugged haplessly.

There went her hundred.

"Cole..."

"Not a word." He pushed her into a back office and closed his door soundly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Luke."

"What? Does Carly know you're here? Is she aware that your walking around this town? What if he sees you?"

Cassie threw her purse soundly on his desk. "'He' doesn't even know who I am!"

"Not Corinthos, genius."

it gave her pause to confirm that the sick bastard really was in town and she shuddered involuntarily. "I've been careful Coleman."

"Oh I'm sure."

**See how they run  
And nobody said you would go  
See how they fall  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said you were dead I hung on**

Coleman wiped his brow, staring at the girl in front of him. He smiled despite it all and came round the desk, bringing her into a warm embrace. "Oh, it's good to see you baby girl."

Cassie smiled into his shoulder and sighed. She'd missed the scraggly bastard more than she'd admit. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "It's good to see you too."

He let her go, heading to his small bar. He needed a drink. "So I guess you heard then."

Cassie stared at his back in confusion. "Heard what?"

Coleman halted his movements and slowly swiveled to face her, studying her eyes. His body seemed to deflate. "You haven't heard."

Her heart thumped loudly and the fear that had gnawed at her earlier came back full force. She shook her head, unable to speak.

Coleman closed his eyes briefly, sighing painfully. "Damn." Setting down his drink, he crossed the room, taking her arm gently and guiding her to a chair.

Cassie stared at him. "What?" The question was barely a whisper.

"Tell me why you're here first."

She couldn't think straight. Coleman was avoiding telling her whatever it was. That meant it was very bad. His eyes never left hers and she felt her eyes well with tears.

Someone was dead. They had to be.

"Cassie. Why are you here?"

"It's time. Carly wants to come home and we have all the information we need to make sure he can't hurt her."

Coleman narrowed his eyes. "How did you-" Cassie smiled softly.

His face registered understanding and to Cassie's horror, sadness. "So she managed to do it then. She always did keep her word."

Cassie nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Coleman, why are you talking in the past tense?"

He reached over to caress her face before moving to his desk. Picking up what looked like a newspaper, he handed it gently to her. "You need to see this, Cass."

Cassie took the paper with shaking hands and read the headline.

_Suicide Identified As Local Businesswoman._

"Oh god...no."

Coleman hands stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry baby girl."He held her shoulders as Cassie's felt the bubble of grief give way. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"Please no..."

Lois Ashton's face stared up at her from the page...

**Something I feel  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been  
See how they run  
See how they run  
All the same, all the same  
Something out here  
You are an angel.**

Lyrics: Maybe an Angel by Heather Nova


	5. Chapter 4

**bWalking Wounded/b**

_iChapter Four/i_

Ric Lansing studied the file on his desk unable to take his eyes off the picture that stared up at him. Radiant blue eyes gazed back at him. Shivers ran down his spine and he closed the file, breaking the strange hold he'd been under.

Lois Cerullo Ashton had died tragically and no one had known for more than a week. It seemed impossible that she wouldn't have been missed sooner. He read the report once more even as he knew it wouldn't have changed since the last time he'd flipped through it.

Lois Cerullo Ashton had fallen fifty feet onto the cement sidewalk in front of a seedy strip club named Pleasure. The body had been identified as Jane Doe for more than three days at the city morgue in Hollow Creek, New York before they'd tried dental records. Learning who the woman was had made the officials nervous and they'd sat on the information for a couple of days.

Finally, after a week someone had contacted her next of kin, Ned Quatermaine, or so the reports had said.

Ric sighed, closing his eyes against the ache that rose in his chest. He'd only met Lois a handful of times but she had been one of the most charming people he'd ever encountered.

His office door opened and he met his partner's eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Ric." Dara Jensen responded, pointing at the file on his desk. "Do you need me to take care of anything?"

Ric shook his head quickly. "No. This is -- I'm just going over Ms. Cerullo's death report again. Thought maybe - I don't know."

Dara glanced over her shoulder at him, taking note of the way his face seemed frozen. She's known him long enough to know that was meant to keep her at bay. Having been his partner, in and out of the bedroom, for more than two years has taught many things. Number one being: What Ric didn't want you to know, you wouldn't.

"I saw the article in the morning paper. Did you call your-- Sonny to tell him?"

Ric snorted. "No. I left a message with Jason to let him know. I don't think Sonny would have appreciated hearing it from me."

"He doesn't hate you Ric."

Without glancing up Ric pulled a different file from the large mass that sat on his desk. "He should."

"I think you hate yourself enough for the both of you."

Ric glanced up at her voice and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the buzzer on his intercom. "What is it Judy?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but you have a phone call. It's Senator Lansing, sir."

Dara watched as Ric's face twisted into a mask of hate for a fraction of a second before he gained control. He took a deep breath pulling on a calm veneer as he took the call. "Good morning, Father. What can I help you with this morning?"

He caught her glance and swiveled in his chair, facing away from her scrutiny.

Dara rubbed her forehead, feeling the same chill she always did whenever Trevor Lansing's presence was near. She hated the bastard. She wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe it was the way he seemed to make Ric act. Or the way he looked at her whenever they were left alone for a moment. More than anything it was the feeling she got that he was anything but an honest good-hearted man.

He looked like evil personified to her.

She heard Ric slam the phone onto it's cradle and turned to see his attention was fully on her now. "My father wants to have dinner with us tonight."

"Well...we have nothing to do if..."

"I told him you couldn't make it." He ignored the pained look she sent him and continued. "I thought you had a meeting in the evening with Gia."

Dara shook her head swallowing the hurt as she always did. "No but that's alright. You should spend time with your family." She glanced at her watch needing to leave before her emotions got the better of her. "I should get going though. I'll see you later at ho-- I'll see you later."

Ric rose from his chair, his hand outstretched. "Dara --"

"I have to go."

The door closed sharply behind her and Ric cursed loudly. He knew how much it hurt her that he shut her out of his life but he was determined to keep Dara as far away from his father as he could. He didn't even know how Trevor had found out about them. Ric's heart had nearly stopped when the old man had suggested he bring Dara.

He stared at the spot where she'd been standing and inhaled. He could still make out her perfume.

His father had destroyed too many things already. Ric would see him dead before he touched another woman he cared for.

Trevor swirled the cold liquid in his glass, the clinking sound of ice filling the room. He smiled coldly as his wife approached him. "Darling. How are you this morning?"

Laura Webber Lansing glanced up blankly at her husband. "Oh. I feel just fine, Trevor. Thank you."

"That's wonderful, dear." Trevor motioned to the nurse that held Laura firmly by the arm. "Why don't you have some breakfast? It's your favorite."

Nodding, Laura sat at his side and began to eat without a word.

"That's a good girl." Trevor smiled at her, winking. He stared at the window suppressing the urge to choke his wife's neck until it snapped. He could taste the need to feel her soft skin under his hands, the sweet release of the pressure on her bones, and that final satisfaction as he heard and felt her death.

He blinked at the reflection in the glass catching Lulu's eyes and pushed aside the hunger she ignited in him. He turned and smiled greedily. "Good morning Lesley Lu."

Lulu held back a shudder ignoring her stepfather as she did every morning and faced her mother. What was left of her mother anyway. Disgust and pity warred within her as she leaned down and kissed Laura's clammy cheek. "Good morning Mom."

Her only greeting was an empty smile and giggle. Lulu sighed, sitting at her mother's side as far from Trevor as she could. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move and she cursed under her breath. He was becoming more bold by the day. She knew Michael was right and she'd have to tell someone soon.

"So...what do you girls have planned today?" He asked, sipping from his cup, his gaze never leaving her form.

She glanced up and smirked knowing he'd hate her answer. "Luke is coming home today. I'll be with him after school." She raised an eyebrow, observing the muscle in his cheek tick. He hated her father which was why she dropped his name every chance she got.

If someone had told her, at some point, that Luke's name could save her from some unnamed horror she would have laughed. Now she was more than well aware that he was one of the reasons Trevor hadn't gotten out of hand with her.

She studied her stepfather from underneath her lashes as she pretended to be engrossed in her meal. To look at him, he seemed almost kind. He could be called handsome for an old fogey. He was successful and rich. The polar opposite of her father. But when you looked directly into his eyes the vacant coldness that resided there stopped you dead in your tracks.

He wasn't afraid of most anything. Well except her father...and...

"Oh and I'll be staying at Michael's tonight, Mom. Sonny asked me to watch Cate for him." She kept her eyes on Trevor as she spoke and hid her smile as he choked on his coffee.

"Do you think that a wise idea Lesley Lu?"

She hated when he called her that. "Why wouldn't it be? I've watched Cate more times than I can count and I've always returned back in one piece." She folded her hands at her chin. "Sonny doesn't hurt women and doesn't allow them to be hurt so I'm fairly sure I'll be fine."

She let the statement hang staring daggers at Trevor.

The ringing of a phone somewhere in the house broke the tension and they each returned silently to their breakfast. Moments later, the parlor door opened and in stepped her stepfather's favorite lackey.

"Sir you have a phone call. It's quite urgent."

Trevor nodded, wiping his mouth before discarding his napkin on the table. He slithered past Lulu to her mother kissing Laura's cheek where Lulu had. "I'll see you later sweetheart. Be good."

He glared at Lulu. "You stay out of trouble."

She smiled back at him coldly. "Don't I always Daddy Lansing?"

His eyes stabbed into hers across the room and she felt a moment of panic at the flash of hate she saw in them. Without a response, Trevor slithered from the room shutting the door sharply behind him.

Lulu let out a stuttered gasp forcing her hands to stop their quaking.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

She brought her gaze up to her mother's vacant eyes and sighing, nodded. "I'm fine Mom."

Satisfied, Laura returned to the task of her breakfast, unaware and uninterested in her daughter's resentful glare.

Lulu shuddered, rubbing her forehead to ease the pain that was beginning to spread. Michael was right. She had tell someone before Trevor made her worst nightmares come true. **_  
_**

Trevor squelched his want to teach Lulu how treat a man like him. All in good time she would learn to do as she was told. He would make sure of that. She would know he owned her.

His muffled footsteps proceeded down the hall coming to a stop in front of a large oak door. He entered his office, making sure to lock the door behind him. He reached for his private line and dialed quickly.

"We may have a problem." was the curt response on the other side.

Trevor worked his hands over his desk slowly, tracing the wood pattern on the tabletop. "What kind of problem?"

"I think she may have gotten that information she needed."

Trevor's hand stilled, his eyes fixing on the picture he kept of Laura and Lulu, his eyes focusing on the latter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that before Lois died she got what she wanted accomplished. She sent out what she had found out straight to Carly."

Closing his eyes, Trevor fought to keep his rage in control. "Well if that's the case then you know where to find her, correct?"

"No. I don't."

"I don't understand then if you say she received information..."

"She isn't alone. She's never been alone. It doesn't bode well for you, sir."

Waves of anger flowed over and through him, blacking out his vision. Some little whore wasn't' going to be his undoing. He would make sure of that.

"Well then," Trevor glanced at his manicured nails and smiled coldly, "I guess it's time to teach her a lesson. You know what to do." He dropped the receiver into it's cradle and opening his locked drawer pulled the worn picture from it's depth.

Two faces stared up at him, one blonde, one brunette and he felt that impotence he always did bubble in him. There was no way he would let Carly and her little protégé defeat him.

_i"Oh come on Lois! You can't just end a story like that!" _

_Her quiet laughter filled the air and she shook her head, eyes glancing at Carly than back at her audience. "I'm thinking Cari doesn't want me to finish."_

_Cassie giggled, grinning at Cari's annoyed glare. She and Matthew clapped loudly, cheering Lois on. "Please!"_

_Carly shook her head curtly. "Don't start Cerullo or I'll spill all." _

_"Oh. A threat? Well then...Cari has always been a handful.."_

"Shut up." 

_A noise from the hall of the dank roach-infested motel caused them all the freeze, the laughter dying away. They waited in fear as whatever had made it moved past their room. After a few moments, Cari let her hold on her gun loosen, turning to look at Lois. She'd forgotten for a moment where they were and why._

_There was no trace of amusement in her friends eyes. It had been replaced by determination and anger. _

_Cassie glanced between the two woman aware that some unspoken message was passing between them. It was always that way whenever Lois was around. She knew more about Cari than anyone she'd met so far. Matthew fidgeted in her lap and she smiled down at him then looked up as Cari's voice filled the air. _

_"Fine but I get to tell about AJ and the laundry basket." _

_Lois grinned widely and flung her hand out, giving Carly the floor.../i_

Her still form rested against the chair, head hung low, her face hidden from his view. Coleman sipped his whiskey, watching Cassie. He knew her well enough to know the pain she was in. No matter how much it hurt she would never let it show.

In the three years he'd known her, he'd never seen her cry. God knew she had plenty of reasons to do so. That would be a weakness and Cassie hated showing any.

It cost too much.

But he knew, even if she didn't, that it sometimes cost more to push away feelings. Eventually they found a way to sneak up on you and knock you on your ass.

"Babygirl?"

Cassie shifted slightly, looking up at him through the blanket of hair that fell across her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you...do you need something?" He tapped his glass pointedly, heading to the bar as he did.

Cassie shook her head knowing she needed a clear head to deal with what she had to do. "No. I'm fine."

Rising from her seat she stood at the spot Coleman had left vacant and stared out into the rain. "Seems fitting that it's pouring, doesn't it?"

Coleman smiled slightly, knocking back the last of his drink before joining her at the window. He brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a semblance of a hug. "Yeah. It does."

He felt her suppressed sob rather than heard it. Turning to glance at her, he caught the stab of agony that crossed her features and his own heart bled for her. Leaning over, he kissed her temple softly. "She knew we loved her. That's all that matters."

Cassie turning into his side, embracing him tightly. "I wish that was enough."

**_  
_**

Dillon's gaze followed his niece as she paced the floor in front of the balcony, stopping occasionally to stare out over the garden. He knew her mother's death was tearing her apart even if she wasn't admitting it.

"Lynn..."

Brooke Lynn glanced over her shoulder at him, her face a mask of indifference. "What?"

"You can't hide forever."

"You're my temporary guardian Dillon, not my shrink."

Ned entered from the balcony and stopped abruptly. He had needed a few hours to himself. He needed to grief for his Lois before he faced their daughter and her hate.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh nothing dearest Daddy. Uncle Dill here wants to share his pain and wisdom with yours truly." She turned to Dillon "Spare me." She brushed past him and out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Ned stared at his brother's back feeling something akin to loathing. "So you finally decided to show your face."

Dillon sighed, ignoring Ned's tone. "I was needed. So I came home."

"Where the hell were you when Grandmother died? When we almost went bankrupt? When Grandfather was sick?"

Dillon headed to the bar pouring a healthy dose of vodka into his glass. He smirked at his brother over the rim before responding. "Oh I was off touring the world for my meaningless job as a director, trying to earn enough money to keep this damn family afloat and let's see, um, raising your daughter."

"Fuck you Dillon."

"What language Edward Lawrence. Is that anyway to treat your little brother?"

"Where you ever going to bother calling and telling me about Lois?"

"Why?"

"What the hell do you mean why? She was MY WIFE!"

"Ex-wife and if you had given a damn about Lois you would have tried to get in touch with her. You didn't. Now she'd dead."

Ned lunged at Dillon, grabbing by the collar. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Tracey stepped into the doorway, and closing the door behind her, grinning at her sons. "Good morning. Isn't it a fabulous day?"

Dillon wrangled out of Ned's grip and headed for the door determined to get as far away from his family as he could. Tracy blocked his path and he forced the urge to shove her away. "What do you want mother?"

"Tell me dear son of mine, are you planning on contacting that little idiot?"

"Jesus, Tracy. Pretend you care...you know what...never mind. That's what happens when I leave for so long. I forget what a cold-hearted bitch you are." He yanked the door open, slamming it into the opposite wall.

He needed to get out of this hellhole as soon as he could. There was one man he needed to see before he could escape. The sooner he visited Sonny and told him what he'd found out, the better.

"Hey babygirl. It's good to hear from you."

Cassie covered her face with her free hand and sighed. "Cari? Are you alone?"

Carly glanced at Matthew and Sonia on the deck before rising to her feet. She headed into her office, closing the door firmly. "What is it, Cassie?"

"It's...Lois."

Carly's hand gripped the phone tightly. "What's wrong with Lois?"

"Mama...I'm so sorry..."

"Cassie...what...?"

"Lois is dead. She was killed a week ago."

Carly closed her eyes against the anguish that piereced her heart. Not her friend...please not Lois. She steadied herself against her desk taking a deep breath. "Do we know what happened?"

"No. There's no details. She fell off the roof of a dance club in some small town outside New York. They're saying it was suicide."

Carly felt twin streaks of tears fall from her eyes. "Oh jesus."

"He knows we're close. It's the only explaination."

The sounds of Matthew and Sonia's laughter floated in through the open balcony doors. "This is my fault."

"No. It's not." Cassie observed the patrons sitting in Kelly's. They seemed so normal, so without worry. No clue that people's lives were falling apart around them.

"It is, babygirl."

"Carly...stop that."

"I have to go, Cassie." She ignored the use of her real name. "You need to come back now."

"No, Carly. You need to come home."

The line went dead and Carly gently set the portable phone on the table. She stared out into the blue sky, feeling the grief wash over her, letting it consume her for just a few moments.

Her sobs raked her body and fell to the floor, pounding her fists against it.

It was all her fault.

Michael stood at the landing, studying his father's tired face. He was lost in thought, staring out the window. Something had happened earlier at breakfast. His dad had opened the morning paper and almost immediately the color had drained from his face.

Michael hadn't pushed. That never worked with his father.

"Dad?"

Sonny jumped slightly at Michael's voice and met his son's eyes. "Hey buddy."

"What's going on Dad?"

Sonny sighed, his emotions warring against each other. He never lied to Michael but...God knew his kids had known enough grief in their lives.

"Come here."

He motioned to him to join him and they headed to the couch, sitting down across from each other, Sonny on the ottoman. "It's about Lois."

Michael knew before he asked. "What happened?"

"She died, Mike."

Numbness pierced through Michael. Kevin called it his defense mechanism. That he reacted that way when his mind felt it couldn't deal with everything that was happening.

"I see. How?"

"That's not important."

Which in Dad code meant her death hadn't been pretty. He thought of Brooke Lynn and felt a moment of grief for her. He could understand what she felt. It was probably worse since she'd had her mother for a lot longer than he had.

Thoughts of Carly angered him and he forced his mind to stay in the conversation.

"I'm sorry Dad. I know she was your friend."

Sonny smiled sadly, his voice catching slightly. "Yeah. She was that."

Max knocked sharply, startling them both. He stuck his head around the door. "Sir, you have a package."

"From?"

Max looked down at the large manila envelope, blinking when he saw the name. "Um, Lois Cerullo sir."

Michael raised shocked eyes to his Dad. "Okay. That's creepy."

Sonny nodded. "Very."

He walked to the door, clutching the package tightly in his hand before dismissed Max. He stared at it for a few minutes not sure why he felt such a terror to have received it.

"Are you going to open it, Dad or you just gonna try to read it through the envelope?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Mike."

"It's in the genes."

Sonny glimpsed at Michael in surprise the meaning of the statement not lost on him. Michael rarely admitted to remembering Carly let alone having anything in common with her.

"Open it Dad."

Sonny pushed aside his questions for later and turned the envelope over, working the flap open. His private line rang out and he answered it in frustration. " What?"

Sonny eyes clouded over with fear, aniexty lacing his words. "Let...okay Leticia...calm down. What's wrong?"

Michael rose from his seat, his heart pounding. Cate was spending the day in the park with Leticia. Something was wrong.

"What do you mean she's missing Leticia?! Where the hell did Cate go?"

_iCarly stopped Lois's argument. "I said no." _

_"Oh that's rich."_

_"This isn't a joke Lois."_

_Lois' eyes met Carly's, flashing anger. "You think I find any of this funny."_

_Carly shook her head. "That's not what I meant."_

_"Do you have any clue what it's been like to watch Sonny mourn you? To see him so lost I never thought he'd recover? He loved you more than his own life Carly."_

_"Why do you think I did all this, Lois?" Carly spat out in retort. "Do you think I woke up one morning and decided I would give up a man that I loved more than anything in this world?"_

_Lois paused, nodding at Carl. "I know this has been torture Carly."_

_"Do you? You have any clue what it felt like for me to watch my family grieve. To be completely powerless from stopping that pain. Not being to share the happiness of Matthew and the beauty of Cassie with Sonny?"_

_She stared out the window needing a moment to collect her emotions. "I die a little everyday I'm not with him, Lois."_

_Two hands covered her shoulders and Carly glimpsed at her friend. _

_  
"Then let me help you, Carly. Let me bring Sonny back to you."/i _

The gentle breeze of the ocean filtered in the open balcony door reaching the woman who sat on the floor, knees curled up to her forehead.

Carly sobbed quietly, not wanting to disturb Sonia or Matthew. They were all having a bad enough time dealing with the separation from Cassie and Matthew's inability to sleep through the night. She didn't want to add to it.

Lois dying was all her doing. She'd dragged her into this nightmare that she called an existence and now she was dead.

She couldn't do this. How many more people was she supposed to lose before he'd be satisfied? She'd given up the love of her life, her children who she loved so much it hurt, everything she'd ever known and ripped her own heart out in the process. Now she was losing the only few people that made her life worthwhile.

Her eyes fell on the two pictures on her desk. Her family. She wanted her family back and she wanted them all together. She was through running. Damn the consequences. If he wanted a fight, she was more than ready to give him one.

Anger surged through her blood and she wiped her face, remembering Cassie's words. 

It was time for Carly to come home.

The pounding in her head seemed to ease while she sat on the edge of the dock. Water always made her feel better. It reminded her of the only place they called home. Or at least the only place they'd been at long enough to call home.

She'd known telling Cari about Lois was going to be hard. It had almost killed her to hear the pain in her voice and not be able to help.

Tears filled her eyes and Cassie flicked her head back, pushing them away. She didn't have time to grief. She needed to be strong and do what she'd come here to do.

Rising up, she wiped her damp hands on her jeans and turned toward the stairs, determined to find her uncle.

She climbed slowly lost in thought. She heard a small child's cry and swerved around, eyes widening as she looked to the docks. She saw some thug holding a little girl by the shoulder, one hand clamped over her mouth. He couldn't see her half-hidden in the shadows so he moved with confidence.

The child struggled against him seeming more angry than afraid. She bit him roughly and he cursed, uncovering her mouth for a moment.

"Let me go!"

Cassie blinked when she recognized the little girl.

Cate.

"You need to be quiet you little brat." He clamped his hand over Cate's mouth again and began to move faster.

Knowing that surprise was her only weapon, Cassie waited until Cate and her kidnapper passed by her and she lunged onto his back, hitting him as hard and as many times as she could over his head, back and shoulders.

He grunted in pain and shock, letting go of Cate. Cassie continued her attack, biting and scratching him wherever she could reach.

"Run Cate! Get the hell out of here."

Cate took off, stopping at the top of the stairs to look back.

Cassie screamed at her. "GO!"

As Cate disappeared out of sight, Cassie felt herself pulled forward and before she realized it she was flipped over the thug's head and onto the floor in front of him, her back hitting the ground with a thud.

Shit. That had hurt.

He sat on her chest, grabbing her head between his hands. "You little bitch. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He slammed her hair against the ground twice.

Cassie saw blackness, the scarred face in front of her, disappearing and returning a few times. She needed to get him off her. Now. He had to get off.

She felt that panic, her chest constricting, her breath coming in pants.

No. No. No. He had to get off.

Flashes of hands and fear slammed into her like his fists smashed into her face. Her instincts screamed at her.

"Get the fuck off."

He laughed at her words and continued to his assault. "I'm going to make you pay."

_i"You little whore. You're going to pay."_/i

Cassie sobbed. "No. No! Stop!"

She grabbed at his face, scratching at his eyes hearing the yowl of pain. He pushed on her chest more, cutting off her air. She felt the cold metal of his gun on her forehead and shuddered.

She'd failed Cari and Matty.

She'd failed him.

She'd failed them all.

There was a loud popping sound, like a firecracker above her and the weight she'd felt fell against her. Then it was gone.

There were gentle hands on her face and hair. She opened her eyes trying to focus on the face above.

Sonny looked down at her, his dark eyes worried, his face creased in fear.

"Hey. Hey. You okay? Answer me. Come on, kid. Don't...you let go kid. "

He wiped the girl's brow, motioning to Max to help him. "Listen. We're going to help you, okay? Just don't move, alright? You hear me. Hey, kid? Say something."

Cassie's eyes fluttered closed and she snorted, muttering as she lost consciousness.

"Shit. You really bare/b bossy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Walking Wounded**

_Chapter Five_

_Her eyes swept nervously through the darkened room, her tiny hands tightening on the pink and purple comforter. She sniffed, her fingers rubbing against watery eyes. She had been crying all day. Ever since Richie had left. She turned to her side, facing the nightstand that held her favorite picture. It was one that Susanna had taken of her and Richie. _

_She missed Susanna almost as much as she missed Zoe. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to them. Richie had told her people who died never meant to leave. They couldn't control it. She was still mad though. He hadn't understood why and she couldn't tell him. He had told her that she was okay and had hugged her, kissing the top of her head softly. He always did that. _

_Now, Richie was gone and she was alone. _

_With him. _

_She sniffed again, fat teas rolling down her chubby cheeks. Muffled footsteps echoed outside her door and she froze, her eyes wide as they fell on the door. _

_The knob turned and she heard the soft tick of the door opening._

_"Cassandra."_

_His voice was low, quiet like it always was when he talked to her. She shivered under her covers, scrunching her eyes shut, hoping it made him go away. It usually worked._

_But she knew things were different now. _

_She was alone. _

_Her bed dipped from his weight as he sat, his hands rubbing against her face. Her lower lip began to tremble but her eyes remained closed._

_Please. Please God. Please make him go away._

_"I know you're awake, little one." His fingers wiped away her tears, and he leaned in, the sickly sweet scent of his breath on her face. "It's okay. Daddy's here."_

_She whimpered, shaking her head, digging her hands into the material under her fingers. "No. Stop." She fought this hands as they made their way up her small legs..._

_Kicking her feet, she drew hands into fists and swinging began to hit him, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stop! No! NO!" He laughed as her weak blows fell on his shoulders._

_"I'll tell Richie the truth. I'll tell him what you did! I'll tell him what you did to Susanna!"_

_He stilled and even in Cassandra's young seven year old mind, she realized that was a bad sign. The slap fell across her face, knocking her back against the bed, making stars appear behind closed lids, and bile rise in her throat. Another one followed and another and another until she was curled on her side in a small ball. _

_He came up behind her, and probed against her and she cried out into the silent night._

_"You little whore. You're going to pay."_

Cassie bolted upright, yelping out as she woke from her memories. Her chest ached from unshed tears and silent screams. She shivered, agony and distress warring inside her heart. She panted, wild unfocused eyes scanning around her, falling on the wafting curtains of the open French doors.

She frowned, her mind racing with a thousand possibilities as she studied her surroundings. The nightmare had begun to fade, leaving only remnants of pain, and she pushed them away along with the images that had plagued her only moments before. She had to concentrate on the now.

She remembered the docks...seeing Cate being dragged away by force...

There had been a struggle, and she thought it was all over. Then she'd seen him...

He'd saved her.

Her legs swung over the edge of the bed, feet falling on the plush carpeting, and she glanced down wondering where the hell her boots had gone to. The ache in her face and ribs assuring her that she hadn't been out for very long. She felt both tenderly, cringing at the sharp pain in her side. Sighing, she ran hands through her dark hair, glancing once more over the room, soaking in the details.

It felt familiar with its pale peach tones on the walls and carpet, the deeper peach silk bedding and large four-poster bed. Overstuffed chairs in red accented the corners of the room, brown chenille blankets thrown over their backs.

Cassie shut her eyes, the world tilting for a moment, and she reached for the nearest solid surface. Her hands felt the cold marble of the fireplace mantle, and leaning forward, she pressed her throbbing head on its coolness. She took deep breaths, exhaling slowly until she was certain the dizziness had passed. One hand rubbed on her forehead, and she opened her eyes, catching a glint of light at her side. Her gaze touched on it, and she stared directly at a pair of faces she knew well.

Cari...

...and Sonny.

"Fuck."

She suddenly realized where she was, and slapping her hand on her head, it dropped heavily on the surface of the mantle. "Good going Cassie. Fucking brilliant move." She shook her head, not raising it from its position. "How exactly are you supposed to explain this one to her?"

Her hands threaded through the soapy water slowly, and she took a deep breath. She rolled her head, trying to work away the kinks in her neck. Sighing, she eased her body into the tub. relaxing into the hot water.

Hell was working a double shift in ER. She was convinced of that. She cursed daily whatever or whoever it was that had possessed her to become a doctor, and at the same time she was grateful.

She had spent years trying to fix everything and everyone. Her brother, Michael, Cate, Jason, her father...Zander. It felt good to make a difference somewhere. It would never make up for her failure with her family or for the loss they all shared.

But at least there she felt useful. Like she knew where she belonged.

God knew she had no clarity in her personal life.

Her thoughts drifted to Zander, and she closed her eyes, recalling the last time they had been together. His hands on her skin...lips against her face...her mouth...

"Courtney!"

Her eyes popped opened at the sound of his muffled voice, and she glanced around the room. Rapid, persistent pounding echoed through her apartment, and she heard him once more.

"Matthews, open the fucking door or I'll break it in."

"Shit." She muttered, balancing her hands on the sides of the tub, and standing to her feet. She grabbed her robe, throwing it over her dripping form, almost slipping on the floor in her race across the loft to the door.

"I mean it Courtney!"

She jerked open the door mid-knock, and glared at Zander. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Do you realize I live here? I can't have my neighbors complaining about me."

Zander brushed past her, keeping his anger under control. He was here to talk. If that didn't work he'd kiss her until she admitted she was wrong. Either that or he'd throttle her into submission. Jury was still out.

His mind registered the slight changes in the woman before him. Her face was thinner than before he'd left, her eyes sadder, and he felt a deep pang at that. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He turned away for a moment glancing around the room. New pictures of the kids on her table, the chair she'd been eyeing sitting in the corner...

Courtney ignored the instant response from her traitorous body, that stirring of hungry that hummed inside her at his presence, chipping at the resolve she'd built. Her eyes drank him in, and allowing the luxury for a moment, she took note of the changes in his face. He seemed tired, older...his hair longer than normal fell across his forehead.

Zander turned, catching her expression, one he knew well, and watched as it disappeared, replaced by a mask of indifference Sonny would have been proud of. The fury he'd been suppressing bubbled over, and he invaded her space, his finger stabbing at the air."What the hell are you talking about? You can't see me anymore? We can't be friends? What kind of game is this?"

She stared coldly into his eyes, her jaw clenching she spoke through gritted teeth. "I suggest you get that finger out of my face before I bite it off and feed it to you." She shoved him aside, and turned toward her bedroom, needing to get to some clothes. She felt too vulnerable near him in her state. He followed close at her heels, and sighing, she rolled her eyes, facing him.

"What?"

"I want you to talk to me Courtney! You don't call off what we had on the basis on one damn night!"

"What we had?" She laughed bitterly, her head leaning to the side, her eyes meeting his. "What we had was a joke. You never wanted more from me than someone to listen to your pain."

"That's complete bullshit and you know it."

She did, but she wanted him gone. " Maybe for you."

Zander stared at her intently. "You know we're more than a convinance. I don't want to end this, whatever it is."

"Well I do. Read my lips Zander. I. Don't. Want. You. Around." She raised her eyebrow, adjusting her robe, and then pointing in the direction of the door. "You know where the exit is."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"Don't make me get the gun."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

He watched her eyes, closed off to him now, and he grew angrier. "You better go find it then cause I ain't leaving until we fix this."

Courtney growled at him. "Get the hint, Smith. Fuck off."

Zander flinched inwardly at her harshness, but returned her angry glare with his own. "Nice mouth you got there, Prom Queen. We should put it to better use." He caught her by the waist, tugging her body toward his, cutting off her protests the only way he knew.

Courtney fought him as his mouth swooped down on hers, licking, scraping, tasting...

Her furious blows fell on his body as she pounded against him, his mouth plundering her in response. He pulled away, and she halted her fight, her eyes meeting his. Her body reacted to his closeness, and her hands flexed on his shoulders, grasping his shirt in her grip. "I hate you."

He dipped into her mouth, gnawing softly on her lips, glancing at her as he spoke. "No you don't."

Courtney felt her back hit the wall, and she groaned when his mouth teased hers. Their breaths mingled, hands roaming over warm skin, lips and teeth nibbling anywhere they could reach.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave."

She tried to form the words but they disappeared as he tugged open her robe, hands trailing down her chest, tracing the underside of each breast lovingly. His fingers found her pert nipples, rubbing with gentle pressure, Her head fell back, and her hands pulled at his shirt, finding the hot skin underneath. His mouth found the sensitive skin on her neck, and she shivered, warmth pooling between her legs. She shifted to bring him closer to her.

Zander moaned at the contact, and held back as she gyrated against him with slow precision. He pulled back, meeting her heavy lidded gaze, and seeing what he needed to, brought their joined hands over her head.

Her robe fell off, pooling at her feet, the cool air hitting her throbbing skin, and she whimpered in her need.

"Zander..."

"I know baby." His hands loosened their grip, and he kissed her once, twice, relishing her taste in his mouth. She opened to him, each touch heightening her pleasure, breaking away at the walls she'd made to hide her love.

"Now. Please."

He let her go, and smiled when her hands trailed to the edge of his jeans. She was impatient and nervous, and he covered them with his, halting her progress. She glanced up, and smiled shyly, and his heart skipped. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to feel for her like he did. To want what he couldn't have. He would only hurt her...

He cupped her face, and rested his head on hers. "Damn."

He hadn't wanted anything this much in his entire life.

"Don't. Please. Don't think about it. Don't regret it like before."

His eyes flew open, and he pulled away. "Regret it? I never-" The shrill sound of the phone cut through the air, and he sent it a deadly glare. He was starting to understand what had happened. He faced her, pleading silently to ignore it.

He watched her bite her lip, torn between her duty and her desire. She touched his face, kissing him once. "I have to get it." Quickly, she bent, grabbing her robe, slipping it on as she rushed to the phone, lifting the receiver to her ear as she tied it firmly.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I need your help."

Stefan Cassadine considered Nikolas and Gia over the rim of his cup. His eyes followed one and then the other. They seemed oblivious to the looks exchanged across the length of the table as they ate their meal. It was sickening in its sweetness, even if he was secretly glad for it. He made a derisive sound as Gia handed his nephew the sugar before he asked for it.

Their hands collided on the bowl, both flinching, hands immediately disappearing under the table. One would think the damn bowl was hotter than the flames of Hades. Looking away at the floor and ceiling, respectively, they ignored their reactions.

Stefan shook his head at them, and coughed to hide the laugh that escaped. Their blindness amused and annoyed him to no end.

Gia glanced at him. "Are you okay, Stefan?"

"Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well that's like, what the fifth time you've either sighed or coughed since dinner began? Are you feeling sick?"

Stefan waved away the worried looks he received from both Nikolas and Gia. "I am quite well. I just seem to have an itch in my throat today that will not go away."

"Perhaps Gia is right, Uncle. You might be catching a virus."

Mrs. Landsbury had entered, carrying with her a tray, which she set on the table. Overhearing the last statement, she frowned, staring at Stefan. "Did I hear you're unwell, sir?"

"Unless denseness is contagious I believe I'll shall be just fine, Mrs. Landsbury." He patted her hand, and pointedly looked at the other two.

Mrs. Landsbury smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Although stubbornness is also running rampant."

"That is quite true." He saluted her as she departed, bringing his cup to his mouth as he hid his smile from Gia who was staring, the appropriate word would be glaring actually, at him.

"I always feel like I'm missing something with you, Stefan."

Gia's cell phone rang out interrupting the moment before Stefan could respond. She reached for it, sighing as she looked at the Caller ID, and then with a genuine smile, spoke into it. "Don't you think a two hour reminder is a bit much?" Her smile faded, her body stiffening as she listened.

Stefan glanced at his nephew, noticing the rapt attention he now gave his wife. He knew her, and could tell that something dire must have occurred. Shaking his head, Stefan hoped that Nikolas would not overreact. He understood his nephew's concern regarding Gia's involvement with Corinthos, though he did not fully agree.

Gia spoke in clipped words, comprehending Nikolas' glare. She hated that he saw her job working for Sonny as a threat. "I'll be right there." Closing her phone, she rose and addressed them. "I'm sorry. It's business."

Nikolas sighed, his tone aggravated, a sharp edge evident in his voice as he spoke. "Let me guess. Corinthos? Wait, no. Morgan. You never run this fast for Sonny."

"As a matter of fact it was Michael. He needs help so I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Of course."

Gia bristled as her patience waned. "You knew the deal when we married Nik. I have a career and friends that I love. I'm not willing to give them up. Just like your not willing to give up your obsession with your dead ex-girlfriend." The words fell from her mouth out of their own volition.

Stefan shut his eyes at the barb, acutely sensing both Nikolas's pain and Gia's regret. His nephew stood, his napkin falling on the table softly. "Excuse me."

"Nikolas...I'm...damnit!" Gia swallowed down her tears, rubbing her head with trembling fingers. She remained standing, breathing deeply, attempting to reign in her emotions. She felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder, and glanced back. He kissed her head sweetly. "Give him time, Princess."

Gia shook her head. "I have Steffie. I just don't know how much more of this I can take." She looked back at her closest ally, at the only other person who loved Nikolas as much as she did. "I love him so much it hurts."

Stefan hugged her from behind, holding her for a few moments before releasing her, and stepping away. "You should go. Corinthos is waiting."

Kissing his cheek quickly, she walked silently from the room, closing the door softly behind her. Stefan counted the minutes, waiting for Nikolas to return, knowing he wouldn't. After a sufficient amount of time had passed, he went in search of his nephew. He found him, exactly where he thought he would, in the south parlor, staring at a picture of his and Gia's wedding. Hearing footsteps, Nikolas placed the frame back on the table, and turned to meet his uncle's gaze. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Stefan nodded. "I can see that." He stood next to Nikolas, looking up at the painting of the Cassadine home on the isle of Greece. "When I was a boy, we owned an island far removed from the hustle of Athens, somewhere in the Caribbean. It was lush with fruits and flowers, the land full of colors I've yet to see replicated. Our home sat on the highest hill overlooking so much beauty it would leave me breathless even as a child. It was called Isla del Sol...Island of the Sun." He paused, remembering the peace he'd found there. "Later we built a home on an island closer to Greece at Helena's request and that island was left vacant. We never returned."

Nikolas stared at his uncle, unsure what the story was supposed to tell him. Stefan glanced at him before speaking. "But I could never let it go. No matter that I had acquired a more beautiful home, that I had actually built a life somewhere else, I always believed that that island was the only place where I had and would ever find true happiness. I never allowed myself to let any other place become special." He smiled sadly at his nephew, his hand reaching behind Nikolas to clasp his neck. "I never wanted to let it go, but when I did, I found something even more special."

Nikolas' eyes sparked with understanding. "Wyndmere."

Stefan nodded, absorbing the home he'd built here. "Yes. It's beauty cannot compare to that of Isla del Sol but its infinitely more dear to me. Sol was a fantasy, a past I had to let go. Wyndmere was and still is my future. I can make of it what I want." His eyes held Nikolas' as he spoke. "Perhaps you should come to terms with your past and grab a hold of your future. It may not wait for you Nikolas."

Waiting a moment, he kissed the top of Nikolas' head and moved to exit the room.

"Uncle?"

Stefan paused, turning to look back. "Yes?"

"What happened to Isla del Sol?"

"I sold it some years back."

Nikolas' smiled. "So it became someone else's future then."

"It did."

"I wonder if it brought them the happiness it brought you. It would be nice to know if it had." Nikolas mused.

Stefan smiled slightly. "I'm sure if you ask, Corinthos would give you the answer you seek."

Sonia leaned heavily against the door frame, her eyes trailing Carly as she nervously paced the room, throwing heaps of clothing into her open suitcase. Grief hung between them, swirling around the room, taunting and torturing their minds and hearts. The morning had brought tragedy, and Sonia knew it would only be the beginning.

Matthew had sent her up after Carly. He was worried about her. Sonia smiled, thinking of the sweet little boy that always took the world's problems on his shoulders. Sighing, she entered the room, closing the door soundly.

Carly paused, sending a look back as she did, and returned to her task. "I need to go. Now."

"I know." Joining her by the bed, Sonia began to fold the clothes that were askew, placing them neatly inside the case. They worked quietly, with the ease of two who had done the same task on many an occasion. From time to time, Carly glanced at Sonia, trying to form words to explain why she had to leave. They weren't needed. Sonia never questioned Carly's decision whether or not she agreed with them. She never asked for answers or reasons. Carly owed her one this time. They'd gone through hell to keep those she loved safe.

"She's alone and I sent her there. If something happens to her...I...she's my babygirl, Sonia. I should never have agreed to let her go."

Sonia shook her head. "You couldn't have stopped her. Besides, they're her family too. She wanted to help."

"But I'm her mother. The only one she's ever known. She's my responsibility and if anything...I could never...she's like one of my own, Sonia. You know that. More so because of who she is."

Sonia listened knowing that Carly needed to vent, and nothing she could possible say would stop her from worrying. "I know."

"They need me."

That simple statement echoed in Carly's head, and she meet her friends eyes. "They always have." Sonia sighed in relief, knowing that the end had finally come. That they could all return to where they belonged. "It's time to go home, Carly."

Carly smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "You've never been there, Sonia."

"Hey sister, I've put in five years in this little crusade here. I think that allows me to lay claim to Port Charles and to all of you. I love all those people as much as you do." She caught Carly's look. "Okay not as much but at least close enough. And since I've never even met most of them I think it counts for extra."

"It does."

Sonia nodded. "That's right. I'm behind you whatever you do, Cari. I always have been."

Carly hugged her tightly, thanking heaven for having sent her Sonia when it had. "One thing though."

"What's that?"

Carly pulled away, and grinned. "You flirt with my husband, and I'll rip your eyes out."

Sonia laughed for the first time that day. "I think you're safe there. One, Sonny was always like the brother I never had and two, he's never even looked at another woman-"

"That we know of, and it would have been alright if he had. I mean I was dead. I can handle that."

Sonia guffawed. "Right. As I was saying, he's never even looked at another woman since your death, I have a feeling we will all cease to exist the minute you walk back into his life."

Carly rubbed her head. "That's if he can forgive me."

Sonia rolled her eyes and stated with sarcasm. "Yes. If he can forgive you." She knew there was a very real possibility that Sonny might never be able to get past all the pain Carly's death had caused him but she knew that he would never hold it against Carly. Not after the hell she'd been through to get back to him. But it was useless to try and convince Carly of that. "You need to have a little more faith in the man you married."

Carly gave her friends hand a squeeze, brushing away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Sonia held up a finger, and walking past Carly went to the open closet, searching until she found what she wanted. Bending then rising once more, she turned, and presented Carly's old knee-high boots to her. "I think Carlybabes may need these."

Carly laughed, and took the boots, stuffing them inside her suitcase.

The door to the room opened and Matthew strolled in, his big black eyes falling on his mother then to the bed, noticing the open suitcase. He smiled sweetly. "You're leaving too."

It wasn't a question and his casual tone tore Carly's heart.

Matthew sighed. His mommy was always looking sad. Even when she didn't have to. He knew that she was going to find Cassie, and then when she did they could all go home. Then he would get to see his big sister and bother but most of all he wanted to see his Daddy.

He loved his Daddy very much. In all the dreams he had of him, his Daddy had always been the happiest to see him. Even more than Cate and Michael, especially Michael.

"Hey kiddo. Woke up from your nap, huh?"

"Yep."

"Where's Mrs. Kusper?"

"Making some tea for you." He turned to his mommy and smiled widely. "Do we get to go home now?

"Sweetie. Come here." Matthew ran into his mommy's arms and she held him close. "We won't be apart for long. I promise you as soon as I make sure everything is fixed, you and Sonia will join me and Cassie."

Matthew's round face dimpled as he grinned. "And Daddy and Michael and Cassie and Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney and Uncle..."

Carly and Sonia laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes baby, yes. We'll be with everyone we love."

He remembered why he had come up to see him mommy and Sonia. He'd had a bad dream...a very bad one. "Mama, tell Cassie to be careful."

Carly darted Sonia a look as she smoothed back Matthew's silky dark hair, amazed at how he resembled Sonny more and more everyday. "You been having more dreams, baby?"

Matthew scrunched his face in an effort to think, his chubby fingers playing with her slender ones. "Yeah."

Carly kissed his head softly, knowing that the dreams where just a part of Matthew. They'd never figured out what it was or why he sometimes saw things in his dreams. He just did.

Sonia walked slowly to their side, sitting on the bed. "What did you see, Mattie?"

Closing his eyes, he strained to remember. "There was a big church...rain...a lot of people...a woman wearing white..."

"A wedding." Sonia whispered.

"Daddy was there and so was Cassie...and..."

Carly touched his cheek softly. "And what?"

His eyes opened looking into hers. "I think someone got hurt."

Sonia and Carly's gaze held for a moment, both knowing what this could mean. Matthew's dreams were rarely wrong.

Carly pulled his head to rest under her chin, rocking him gently. "Everything will be fine, little man. I promise."

Cassie surveyed the balcony, staring with determination down. "It's not that high," she muttered, calculating the distance in her head. She craned her head, seeing another balcony just below, and knew it belonged to what she figured was the penthouse. She recalled Carly's detailed description, and was glad she'd actually paid attention to all the stories she'd been told. She knew that it lead directly into the family room, and the door to freedom was there.

She could make it.

Ignoring the warning voices in her head, ones that sounded distinctly like Carly and Sonia, she figured she was ten feet up, twelve at most. Easy enough, if she could find a rope, maybe something to lower over the side, she was sure she'd be fine.

"It's not like you haven't done this before. It can't be any worse than Caracas."

She remembered the peach sheets on the bed. They were silk which meant they were virtually unbreakable. Returning inside, she fingered them softly, praying Carly would forgive her. A girl had to do what a girl had to do. She pulled at them, grunting as she tugged with force. The damn sheets refused to budge. "What are they fused to the bed? This was probably that Garcella chick..."

She froze as the door opened behind her, knowing instantly who it was.

"Trying to steel my sheets?"

She closed her eyes briefly at the slightly amused if suspicious voice, and letting go of the sheets, she smoothed her hands over them, turning as she did with a smile. "They're very lovely. I was just studying them in case I wanted to buy some for myself."

Sonny stared at the brown eyes that peered over a shoulder at him, dark hair framing her bruised face. She was more beautiful awake, bruises and all. She was younger than he'd originally thought. No more than twenty. "Or just in case you wanted to climb over the balcony? How are you feeling?"

Cassie grinned, straight white teeth glinting in the light. "Oh just peachy. You?"

Sonny blinked, something in her tone jarring him. Michael brushed past Sonny coming to stand protectively in front of his father. Curiosity had won over caution, and he'd convinced his dad to let him meet the girl who had saved Cate. He wanted to distrust her because he knew few people did good things out of the kindness of their hearts. He glanced at her, and saw a flash of humor in her eyes.

Cassie knew Michael was trying to be strong, to be the one that made sure no one hurt his family. She was exactly the same way. She smiled kindly at him, waving hesitantly. "Hi."

"This is my son Michael. Michael, this is...the young woman who saved Cate."

"Hello Michael." She smiled widely and glanced at both of them. "I really didn't do much. Anyone else would have done the same." She could feel them watching her every move, and resisted the urge to run. She need a strategy out. Right now the best thing was to go with the flow.

"Not in this town they wouldn't. Ow Dad." He glared at his father, rubbing the his shoulder where Sonny had elbowed him. "It's true." He turned back to Cassie. "Most people don't mess with our family."

Cassie smiled at the subtle warning, wondering how Carly would react to having a mini mobster in the family.

"Mike." Sonny's clipped voice held a warning, and Michael stiffened at its tone. Sending his father a silent glance, they stared at each other engaged in a wordless battle of wills. Cassie had the same silent fights with Carly on occasion. Carly always won and apparently so did Sonny.

Michael turned to her, and lowered his head. "I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Cassie shook her head, shrugging. "It's cool. You don't know me from Harry, right? Understandable. I wouldn't trust me either." Michael's eye flew to her face. "Can't you see this is the face of an evil genius?"

Sonny watched as Michael fought to keep from smiling, and his gaze fell back on the girl, catching the slight panic in her eyes as they flew to the door when it opened. She hid it almost immediately but it had been there.

She was afraid of them.

Cassie held her breath, observing as Jason entered, followed by one of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. They glanced at everyone in the room, the tension growing now that they had arrived.

"Everything okay in here?"

Sonny nodded, his eyes trained on Cassie. "Yes. We were just getting to know our guest.

Jason's blue eyes softened as they shifted to the young woman. She stood stiffly, her body tensing as he walked toward her. She was hiding inside her head. Her eyes shuttering, burying fear and closing him off. He'd managed to see the sadness that lay in them even if for only a brief second. He met Sonny's eyes briefly, and knew his friend had seen the same. He held his hand, waiting until she took it, and shook it gently. "Jason. Thank you for helping Cate."

Cassie looked away, knowing she had leave as quickly as she could. She had always assumed that out of everyone she would like Jason the least. In her mind she was aware that he was her mothers greatest ally, but his uncanny, or so Carly called it, ability to read a person should have put her on guard. She never allowed anyone to see her unless she wanted them too. Few people ever got to know her.

But his sudden and unexpected kindness touched her, and she felt the effect of the night catching up to her. She needed to get out of here, for her sake as well as theirs.

_Keep it together Cassie. Don't' freak them out anymore than they already are. _

Sonny watched the veil fall further over her face and he squelched the instinct to push for answers. The girl was scared enough. He exchanged glances with Jason and then Gia, who nodded in response.

Gia had observed the interaction between Cassie and Jason quietly. Carly noticed her, and she stepped forward, offering her hand.

Cassie stared at the woman in front of her, taking a step back when she moved forward. After a long moment, she took the hand offered hers and grasped it firmly. "Cassie"

"Gia Cassadine, Mr. Corinthos attorney."

"You don't look like a regular lawyer." Cassie said.

Gia blinked. "Why do you mean?"

"Too pretty. You look more like a model. Good way to throw people off though. Nobody expects any brains to come with a face like yours."

Gia raised an eyebrow, and smiled slowly, admiring the girl's bravado. "That's how I get them."

Cassie smiled in return and looked around the room at the others, her eyes staying on Michael for a moment, then turning back to Gia. "Um...am I in some sort of trouble?"

Gia shook her head. "No. Not at all. I'm just here to make sure everyone is okay. Just want to make sure the situation is taken care of the way it should be."

"Now you sound like a lawyer." Cassie met each pair of eyes as she spoke. "I don't plan on suing or anything." She looked directly at Michael. "And I'm not here to hurt anyone. I was just in the right place at the right time. Or the wrong place at the wrong time depending on your perspective."

Gia nodded in satisfaction, exchanging a silent agreement with Sonny as she did.

All their heads turned suddenly at the soft knock on the door. Cassie watched as Zander, if she remembered Carly's pictures correctly, poked his head around the door. He stared directly at her. "There's someone here to see you." He opened the door, and Cate appeared beside him, her small hand gripping his. Her eye scanned the room, stopping on her father and brother briefly, before finding Cassie. She released Zander's hand, walking quickly toward her, and Cassie bent, meeting her eye to eye. "Hey you."

Cate smiled. "Hey you."

Sonny froze, his mind screeching to a halt as he watched the exchange between his daughter and Cassie.

"How you doing babygirl?"

"Good." Cate touched Cassie's face gently. "Does that hurt?"

"Are you kidding? They call me Cassie the Warrior for nothing'. "

Jason's eyes widened, and his gaze clashed with Sonny, seeing the same shocked recognition in his eyes.

"I'm just happy you're okay, kiddo." Cassie poked at Cate's stomach as she made a face, and smiled when the little girl laughed. She rose, and froze catching the expressions on Sonny and Jason's faces. Something was wrong and the sooner she left the better it would be.

The door opened once more, and Courtney walked in, smiling at her. "You must be Cate's savior. I'm her aunt, Sonny's sister, Courtney." She caught her brother's face, and frowned.

Gia figured there was something more going on that she didn't quite understand. She spoke to Michael and Cate, motioning to them. "You know what? I think we should let Cassie rest and give Courtney a chance to examine her. Let's go downstairs for some cookies."

Michael nodded, holding his hand out to his sister, and turning to Cassie, waved quickly. Cassie waved in return, smiling as Cate sent her another grin. Zander followed the trio silently, holding Courtney's gaze with his as he closed the door.

Cassie screamed silently in her head. She couldn't handle these three all at once. She knew she couldn't. She had to get out of this. Her hand gripped the mantle, and she blinked rapidly, her breathing coming forth in short, painful gasps.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The walls surrounding her seemed to pulsate in time with her racing heart. Her chest constricting, and she let loose a whimper. "Shit." Cool, steady hands guided her to the bed and a firm but kind voice commanded her to put her head between her legs and breath.

"You'll be fine. Let me check your pulse." Cassie let Courtney take a hold of her arm. After a moment, she nodded with satisfaction. "Lift your head so I can take a look at your eyes."

Cassie allowed Courtney to examine her, hiding a cringe as she touched her tender ribs. The sooner she did this, the faster she could leave before she ended up blowing everyone's cover.

"You'll be fine. I think you should definitely think of stopping by the hospital for a full check up but for the time being you'll survive. Just don't play hero again."

"If you insist then I promise not to Doc. But I'll sure miss having my head banged against the floor a few dozen times."

Courtney stared at her as she spoke, her fingers halting their inspection of Cassie's head suddenly understanding her brother's reaction to the girl.

Flipping her hair from her eyes, Cassie glanced around the room, her arm ceremoniously cutting through the air. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I enjoy a nice rumble just like the next girl but usually the other guy is worse." She paused and looked at Sonny. "Oh wait, yeah, you took him out. Never mind."

Sonny, Jason and Courtney continued to stare as Cassie rose from the bed. She knew why they were staring at her. She had emulated everything about Carly since the day she'd been rescued by her. Carly was who she strived to be and it would cost her at this moment. But if she changed the way she was they would get suspicious.

Jason was the first to break the silence. "Cassie, is there anyone we should call? Someone that could be looking for you."

Cassie shook her head. "I have an uncle but I don't think we need to bother him I'll explain when I get home."

Jason nodded, and smiled at her, motioning to Courtney and then the door. "We'll let you rest some, and when you're ready we can take you wherever you want."

Cassie nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Courtney gathered her bag, and pausing, turned to her and leaned over, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Cassie for what you did."

Cassie nodded, speechless as she watched them walk out of door, leaving her alone with Sonny. She found now that there was only one, she could breath easier. Her shoulders relaxed, and she found herself following his every move. He walked with confidence and grace, every stride powerful and commanding. Carly had told her that about him. "I like the room."

Sonny smiled at her, glancing around. "Yeah me too. It's my favorite."

"You don't strike me as the silk and chenille type to be perfectly honest but it is quite lovely."

"It was my wife's favorite room."

Cassie swallowed past the lump in her throat. "She has wonderful taste."

"She did yes." He glanced around the room. "I was lucky to have her."

"She made everything better, huh?"

Sonny smiled sadly. "She made everything beautiful."

She felt his anguish wash over him, knowing from his haunted eyes that she reminded him of Carly. That she was causing him pain. She wished she could tell him the truth. That the wife he loved and mourned so deeply was trying to come back to him. But she couldn't.

"I can't begin to thank you enough."

Cassie shrugged. "Anyone else would have done the same."

"No. Not everyone is like that. It was fearless what you did for someone you didn't even know." He closed the distance between them, his hands pushing back the strands of hair that covered her face. He took her hands and gave it a fatherly squeeze. "What you did I can never repay."

Cassie sighed, touching his hand with her own and lightly gripping it. "Trust me. It's the least I could do." Backing away, she grinned at him, easing the tension. They were headed to territory that could be bad. "But you know if you insist, cash is always good."

Sonny blinked, then laughed, dimples flaring her way.

Cassie shook her head. Wow those things were powerful. God help them all when Mattie got older. She laughed with him and threw her hands in front of her. "I was just kidding."

"Are you sure?" He began to reach in his pocket and Cassie shook her head fervently, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She glanced at the fading light and then back at Sonny. "I should go. My uncle might worry."

He would have if he knew she was there.

Sonny nodded. "Of course. Your boots are in the closet." He watched as she retrieved them and zipped them up. Everything about the girl reminded him of Carly. Her voice, her expressions, the way she stood, the way she spoke. He felt Carly's presence so strongly that he ached to let Cassie go.

But she wasn't his wife.

And so he helped with her jacket, and walked her silently to the door, scanning her face as she turned to face him. She smiled at him as she did. "I think she was lucky to have you, too."

Sonny smiled, touching her chin with his fingers. "Take care kid."

Cassie smiled in return, closing the door behind her firmly, leaning her head back against the wood. "You too Dad."


	7. Chapter 6

**Walking Wounded**

_Chapter Six _

It never failed.

Michael shook his head, bending to check under his father's desk. Seeing nothing, he paused, trying to imagine where Cate could have left them. Knowing her like he did, they could be anywhere.

He heard muted footsteps scampering down the stairs and glanced back at his little sister. She sent him a hopeful grin but he shook his head. "Sorry kiddo."

Cate sighed deeply. Michael rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh. Drama queen that she was, she had the entire household, including the guards searching for her stupid shoes. She headed to the kitchen with determination. "I know they're here somewhere. We can find them."

"Right. Because the fact that we've searched for an hour in every corner of this building means we must be getting close." He ignored her piercing stare and held his hands together, dropping to his knees. "Cate. You have a million and one pairs of shoes. Pick something else and let's go. Please. I beg of you."

"No Brown! I want those. Those are Daddy's favorite."

"They're your favorite Catherine." Leticia said, stepping out of the den. "Don't drag your father into this to force us to keep looking."

"He likes when I wear those. Says I look beautiful."

Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Oh for pete's sake, Cate. Dad thinks you look beautiful no matter what." He crossed his arms, exchanging an amused look with a slightly frustrated Leticia. "Am I right, Let?"

"I don't care. I want those shoes." Cate flipped her hair pointedly and stomped into the kitchen.

"It's your fault you know."

Michael raised an eyebrow at his nanny. "Oh?"

"You're the one who first taught her how to talk." She sighed, following Cate into the 'You-Know-Where' as they so lovingly called the forbidden room.

Michael shook his head and yelled after her. "I'm not the one who filled her head with all that "Girls rule!" crap." He smiled, hearing the clashing of pans. God knew that kid could have lost those shoes in the cabinets. Stranger things had happened. He glanced around the room and walking on his knees went to look under the couch. He fit his hand through the small slit between the couch and the floor.

He doubted they would be there but when he made Cate pick another pair, he could honestly say they had looked everywhere. He felt a small prick and pulled his hand out quickly. The small dot of blood on his finger surprised him. He wiped it away and carefully felt under once more. Feeling the sharp object, he worked it slowly out and glancing down, realized immediately what he had found.

It was his mother's missing ruby earring. They had searched the house for weeks after her death for it. He was sure his Dad still had the other one somewhere. He sat on the couch, holding the small jewel in his fingers, light glinting off it as he twirled it slowly.

His anger toward Carly was irrational and he knew it. But he hated her for leaving. Guilt would then set in which only made him madder. She had left. After promising them she never would. The older he got, the more he realized it was ridiculous to blame someone for dying.

But it had now become a habit. It was like breathing. Hating his mother. He did without meaning to and at times without wanting to. The cycle of pain, anger, and guilt had become endless.

He heard Cate and Leticia's voices as they came from the kitchen. He stuffed the small stone in his pocket and turned. "Okay, kiddo. We're gonna have to find something else to put on your feet."

_June 2005_

_Michael's foot tapped repeatedly against the tiled floor beneath. He stared straight ahead, eyes hurting from the harshness of the light glaring off the white walls. The insistent buzzing of the florescent bulbs above his head tried his patience almost as much as the man before him. He kept his eyes on the tall figure that questioned him. He may have only been eight but he was very much his father when he was angry. He stiffened, looking as imposing as he could manage. _

_"My Dad isn't crazy." _

_"No one is saying that."_

_  
Michael closed his fist, resisting striking the doctor. "Yes. You are."_

_  
Dr. Thompson sighed, rubbing his forehead, silently cursing his luck at having been the doctor on duty. "Your father is grieving, Michael. Your mom's death has hurt him so much he can't..."_

_"I know what my mother dying is doing to my Dad." _

_Michael hated when adults talked down to him. He wasn't stupid or blind. He knew his Dad was in pain. That he wasn't acting right. But he also knew that being locked up in a small room wasn't going to help. He'd overheard his mommy and Uncle Jason talk about how his Dad hated being locked away. _

_"If you want to help my father then let him out."_

_"Michael. I can't allow that. He belongs here. He needs help."_

_"Maybe that's what Michael is trying to give him, Thompson." Kevin Collins strained voice reached Michael and he looked past the other doctor to an approaching Kevin._

_"This isn't any of your concern Collins." Dr. Thompson turned to glare at the other man. "I think you should move along."_

_Michael watched Dr. Collins face as he looked back at him. He knew more then he was saying. "I want him to take care of my Dad."_

_"You can't make that decision Michael."_

_Kevin pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it quickly to Thompson. "Maybe not. But Sonny's next of kin, Courtney Morgan can and did." He reached for Michael's hand and gently guided him from the room. They walked quietly for a few minutes until they reached a door. Kevin stopped, bending down to look at Michael._

_"I know this is hard but I promise you I will do everything I can to help your dad." _

_Michael nodded. "I believe you."_

She glanced at her watch again, tapping the fingers of one hand on the table, sipping her coffee calmly. All around her there was a murmur of conversation, sunglasses however shielded her from prying looks. She blocked out everything but the sound of her breathing. She needed to concentrate. Her hand paused for a moment as her eyes followed the couple that had come in the door.

Ric Lansing and Dara Jenkins.

She forced her eyes back to the door, her patience now waning and irritation starting to take over. She hated to wait. Cursing, she vowed not to use a public place like this one the next time she had to conduct business. Scratching under the wig she wore, making sure it remained in place, before turning back to her drink. The low rumble of laughter floated her way causing her body to react instantly. She recognized Ric's laugh anywhere. Her gaze swung back to the two sitting by the entrance, feeling a twinge of emotion she refused to acknowledge.

Uncontrolled emotions cost too much and she couldn't offered the price that came with them.

"Excuse me?"

She brought her shielded stare up to look at the tall, dark-haired man in front of her. She knew who he was but waited for him to continue. "Yes?"

"My name is Randolph Baxter. Are you-"

"Yes I am. Please. Have a seat Mr. Baxter." She offered the chair across from her and he sat, leaned forward, hands clasped on the table. "What can I do for you, Mr. Baxter?"

"Right to business, I see."

"Well, I don't see the need for chit chat. You have a request of me. I think it's best to know if I can fulfill it." She already knew her answer. There were standards that she lived and worked by and she was certain that Mr. Baxter's employer was most certainly below them. But she needed information.

"Of course." Mr. Baxter pulled a brown envelope from his briefcase, discreetly sliding it across the table, then turning to the menu, preceding to ignore her. She gently opened the flap, removing the picture and dossier from inside. Her heart skipped a moment at the face that looked up at her.

She had been right then.

"When does he want this done?"

"There is no timeline." Baxter replied, not bothering to look up at her. "Just that it be done...quietly."

She almost laughed. Mayor Trevor Lansing certainly thought highly of himself if he believed ordering the death of the Assistant DA could be done without causing an uproar.

"It's certainly a lot of heat to bring down on myself, Mr. Baxter."

"They tell me you're the best."

"I am. Do you want to know why?" She didn't wait for a response. "Because I'm cautious. I understand what will get noticed and what will not." She placed the papers back in the envelope and sealed it. Her eyes remained hidden behind her dark glasses and she glanced once more at Ric. "Since there is no real rush, I'll need a few days to think it over. I have a prior engagement but as soon as it's done I'll be in contact."

Mr. Baxter nodded, standing as she rose from her seat and extending his hand. She resisted the urge to break it, simply taking it in hers instead. "Have a good afternoon." Walking with confidence, she headed to the entrance, and averting it, turned to the right. Making sure she was neither being watched nor followed, she entered the women's bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, feeling those emotions she kept inside begin to leak out. Removing her glasses, she was shocked at the blue eyes that met her. The fear in them was unfamiliar to her. She pulled off her blonde wig, unleashing her dark hair from its bun.

Rubbing her eyes, her mind raced with a plan...some form of warning she could give him.

Elizabeth Webber ex-Lansing shook her head and smiled bitterly at the image in the mirror. "Yeah Lizzie. I'm sure Ric would understand you being hired to kill his girlfriend."

Dara was safe for the moment. At least until Trevor got tired of waiting for her decision. In the meantime she had to find a way to stop it. Closing her eyes, she knew there was only one person who could help Ric...god only knew if he was willing...

Kevin placed the money on the counter, smiling at the waitress as he picked up his coffee. "Thank you Georgie."

"Anytime Dr. Collins. How is Christina?"

His face lit up, as it always did, at the mere mention of his daughter. She was more and more like Lucy every day. "She's doing really well. Especially for having started high school a year ahead of time."

Georgie grinned. "That's wonderful. She's a genius!"

Kevin laughed. "Don't say that to her. She hates it."

"Are you talking about me again Dad? What are you saying now?" Christina threw her book bag on the nearest chair, joining her father by the counter and addressing Georgie. "Whatever he said, it's an exaggeration. Trust me."

The sound of giggles filled the room and they all turned to see the Corinthos brood enter the diner. Cate waved as she caught a glimpse of them. "Hi Dr. Collins. Hi Chris!"

Kevin noticed how tense Christina had become and he gave her a quizzical glance as he approached Sonny, shaking his hand. "How are you guys doing this morning?"

"Pretty good." Sonny glanced behind Kevin. "Hi Christina. You look very nice today."

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos. " She forced herself to avoid the blue eyes that were staring at her intently. Moving closer, she bent to give Cate a hug "Greetings Lady Catherine. How are thou this fine morning?"

Cate laughed and bowed at her friend. "Very well. And how are thou Duchess Christina?"

Everyone laughed at their ridiculous greeting. It had been that way since Christina and Cate had met. They formed a bond that seemed strange to others around them. Nobody realized how much in common they had. Cate had wanted a big sister and Christina was the perfect substitute for one.

Kevin studied Michael as the young man stared at his daughter. An uneasy feeling unfurled in his gut and he pushed it aside. Michael and Christina barely spoke when they saw each other. He caught the quick flash of emotion that entered Michael's eyes when he spoke next.

"Hello Christina."

"Hi Michael." Her smile was quick, fleeting and she turned to Kevin. "I'm sorry Dad but I need to meet up with Mom so if you're still willing to take me , we gotta go now." She grabbed her bag, kissing her hand and placing it on Cate's cheek as she walked by. She waved at Sonny and Leticia. "It was nice to see you." Nodding at Michael, she fled outside, pausing to wait for her father.

She closed her eyes. This town was too damn small. She barely handled seeing Michael at school everyday.

Kevin touched her shoulder. "Honey are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Let's go." She walked away and Kevin followed slowly as he stared through the window, seeing Michael staring back at him.

"Mike."

Sonny glanced over at his son, frowning at the intense expression he saw on Michael's face.

"Mike!" Sonny waved a hand in front of his son's face. Michael blinked, focusing on the present. He smiled with chagrin at having been caught.

"Sorry Dad. What were you saying?"

Sonny raised one eyebrow but chose to ignore whatever had just happened. He knew his son well enough to know he wouldn't get anything out him. "I asked if you have everything you need for Brenda's wedding tonight. Did you get your tux?"

"Yeah...yeah." Michael glanced at his father, shifting his gaze to his sister as he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind. "Dad...are you...hurt that Brenda is getting married?"

Sonny stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Brenda...I love her...she's a friend...but...she hasn't had the power to hurt me for a very long time now. I want her to be happy."

Michael nodded. "Fair enough." He made a face that made Sonny laugh. "I don't even want to think about what I would have done if you said yes."

Sonny snorted his coffee, covering his laughter with a cough. "Well then it's good that I don't care. Just don't ask Jason that question."

"Wouldn't think of it. He's already in a bad mood.

Sonny nodded. "Tell me about it. So, you ready for ushering duties?"

"Pretty much. Of course Ms. Cate is ready to dance her way down that aisle." Michael smiled into his drink as a thought entered his head. "You think there's like any chance Jason rides into the middle of the church on his bike and stops the wedding?"

His father's laughter rumbled through the diner. "When hell freezes over, buddy."

"That's what I thought...oh well...I guess we're going to chapel..."

"And god help us let's hope someone gets married..."

Stefan concentrated on his plate of food, hiding his smile behind his glass, taking his role as the spectator in Nikolas and Gia's nightly fight seriously.

"It seems ridiculous to go to this wedding."

"Why?" Gia asked, arms crossed, glaring at her husband. She knew he was being contradictory just to piss her off. It had been going on for weeks. They seemed to be fighting over the smallest, inconsequential details. She caught Stefan's amused stare and glared in return. "It's not funny Stefan."

"I have not said it was my dear. In fact, I do not believe I have spoken one word about it."

"You don't have to. I can feel you laughing."

Stefan smirked, taking a sip of his sherry as he did. It was most amusing to watch this dance, even a little exasperating. He would step in except he knew it would not be appreciated. By either one of them. "I am sorry Gia. I will refrain from showing any signs of contentment while we eat."

Nikolas sighed. "Uncle. Do not be glib. It doesn't suit you." He turned to his wife and lost his train of thought. She looked spectacular in a red suit he had a bought her for her birthday. "Why is it so important to go to this wedding?" He glanced away as he asked, taking a mouthful of chicken into his mouth. The symbolism was not lost on him.

"Because we were invited, it's one of the biggest events in PC, many of your business associates as well as mine are going to be there, and I want to go."

Nikolas conceded, grumbling as he took a sip of his drink. "Who has a midnight wedding ceremony?"

"Ms. Barrett-almost-Corinthos-almost-Jacks-once-Morgan-soon-to-be-Black apparently does." Stefan blurted out with a smile. "Please. I do not blame the child. She does not seem to have luck with marriages. Perhaps she believes that a midnight wedding will bring her better results."

Nikolas shook his head. "You've been around Luke for way too long Uncle."

Gia laughed at Stefan's outraged expression and reaching over extending her hand, winking as her husband slapped it in return. "Good one."

"Thank you Sparky."

"So does that mean you're coming to the wedding without complaint?"

Nikolas groaned. "If I say yes, will you drop it and let me get back to this dinner that Mrs. Lansbury slaved over?"

"Um..." Gia contemplated that as she leisurely ate from her fork. "Hmm. Only if you throw in a new pair of Minolos."

Sighing, Nikolas reached his hand out to her. "Deal." Gia grinned, returning the handshake.

"Deal!"

Stefan observed his nephew stare at his wife, affected by her smile as he always was. Nikolas looked away almost immediately, finding his food of great interest. He shook his head. This was going to be harder then he thought but he knew that if they were forced to admit it, Gia and Nikolas would see how much love there was between them.

Now he just needed to figure out some way to make that happen.

Brenda scanned around the room, looking for anything that she might have missed. Satisfied that everything had been packed away, she turned to the man standing silently by the door. Her heart dipped when she looked at his beautiful, somber face.

"I think that's everything."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I think so too."

They hesitated for a moment, both trying to come up with reasons to delay the inevitable. Brenda reached for her bag, slinging it on her shoulder and walking to where Jason stood, unmoving.

She pressed her lips to his, placing a whisper of a kiss on them. His hand reached to the back of her neck, holding her there for an eternity. Pulling back, he spoke honestly for the first time in a long time. "Don't go." Their eyes met, bodies leaning into each other until there was no space between them. His forehead touched hers. "Stay with me."

Brenda shuddered out a breath, her head shaking in denial. She knew she couldn't stay. "I can't." Her whispered response caressed his chin and he shuddered in reaction.

"Why?"

Brenda stepped back, cold and lost out of his arms. She knew that Gabriel would never make her feel what Jason did. Noone would. But she also knew Jason.

"Because you can't give me what I need." Pulling her jacket closed, she smiled, sadness radiating from her eyes. "I learned a lot about who I am in all these years Jase. I know you think I didn't but...I did. " She brushed past him to the door, opening it as she continued. "I want that always-forever love. I want someone who can give me everything they have to give."

"I can't do that."

"I know." She turned to glance at him. "And I can't have anything less."

"Gabriel gives you all those things."

She paused before answering. "Gabriel is willing to try."

He touched her hand. "What if that doesn't exist? What if what you're looking for is unreachable? You could be searching your whole life for a lie Brenda."

"It exists. You've seen it. Know better then anyone what it looks like. That's why you're scared to find it. In your head Jason, you think love destroys. I think it gives hope."

He freed her from his grasp. Stepping back into his apartment, into his shield where she couldn't hurt him. "What hope did love give Sonny? Or Carly? She'd dead and he's less then a person without her. Do you really want that for yourself? For us?"

She felt like weeping for him at that moment. She stepped toward him, her hand reaching for his cheek. Her gaze penetrating his and she spoke firmly, with a conviction he'd rarely heard from her. "You still don't understand, do you? Sonny and Carly...they're not over. One day...he'll see her again...and he'll be complete. Noone can take that from him." Dropping her hand, she turned to leave and felt his gaze on her. "That Jase...is love."

"Cassandra Mikayla Martin...where the hell are you?! I've been calling you for two days straight. You call as soon as you get this message."

Cassie cringed into her phone. Carly was pissed at her...not unusual of course and normally it wouldn't phase her. They tended to argue like crazy. Anyone that knew her was aware she could talk her way out a deal with Satan himself. Bullshit was her specialty. But never when it came to her mother.

And Carly's use of her whole name...that was rare. Not to mention scary.

It was a very bad sign.

"I hate when this happens."

She dialed Carly's number, receiving a busy signal , trying the house phone with the same results. It wasn't uncommon for the island to have pockets of non-reception, especially if their was a storm of some sort. If that was the case, it could take days to get through. In the meantime, Carly would stew and bubble until she was ready to kill her.

"Oh man. She's gonna yell at me."

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

Cassie swung around at the familiar voice. "Mr. Corinthos! Um...how long have you been standing there?"

Sonny smiled at the suspicious glint in Cassie's eyes. Very much like Carly's eyes when he would surprise her... "I wasn't spying if that's what you're getting at Ms.- what is your last name?"

"You can call me Cassie."

"Cassie?"

"Yeah. Just Cassie."

"Is that like Madonna or Cher?"

It took her a moment to realize he was joking. Surprised, she laughed out loud and received a dimpled smile in return. "Great. So you're a comedian now." She remembered the message on her phone and frowned. This day was not going as planned. If her Uncle Lorenzo had just been home...

She needed to find him and get Carly back here. Fast.

"So who is it that is going to yell at you?"

Her gaze flitted to his, confusion clouding them for a moment before she remembered that he had overheard her. Some distant part of her told her to lie...but she couldn't...wouldn't. "My mother."

Sonny nodded. "Aha. What did you do?"

Cassie stared at him. "You are such a parent."

Sonny laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously." She walked to the bench, plopping down on it. "What makes you automatically think it's my fault. Cari could have done something, you know."

"Cari?" Sonny asked, confused, he took the space on the bench next to her, turning to look at her.

"That's my mom."

"I see. Is she mad that you call her by her name?" He shrugged at her look. "I'm just saying I wouldn't appreciate my kids calling me 'Sonny'."

"Well...Cari doesn't mind." Cassie bit her lip, contemplating how much to say to him. He would know the truth soon enough. That was why she was here, wasn't it? "She's not...she's not my biological mother."

Sonny nodded. "That makes sense. She raised you then?"

Cassie paused. "You could say that. It's more like she saved me. Of course if you ask her, she says I saved her." She caught the smile that played on her father's lips and her heart ached to share some part of Carly, Matthew and her life with him. "I didn't...my family life wasn't exactly ideal." She thought of the things Carly had told her about Sonny. "Whose is though, right?"

Sonny watched her face as she told him about the woman she considered her mother...about their family. She seemed to light up from inside as she talked about them. He could see how much she loved them.

"So she's your savior then?" He nodded, thinking about his angel, the one who'd given him everything. "I had someone like that in my life. She made life...better."

Cassie sighed. "I know." She caught the inquiring look he sent her and covered. "I mean...I could tell you had someone like that." She changed the subject. "Cari's just worried. I haven't called home in a few days."

Sonny shook his head. "That's not good."

"Yeah. Well as soon as I can get through to them, it'll be better."

"You can't get through?"

"No."

"Well then I'm sure that your Mom will understand that."

"She'll understand. She'll still yell first but she'll understand."

Sonny laughed, glancing at his watch. It was nearly noon and he had enough paperwork to choke a horse before the wedding. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If Brenda actually managed to get married this time...

"I should go. Good luck with your mother."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

She watched him walk away, then pause to turn to her. "You know, your mom sounds like an amazing women. You 're lucky to have her." He nodded, waving once and continued walking. Cassie stared after him until he had disappeared from her line of sight. She sighed, holding her phone against her chest.

"We both are, Pops."

Carly shoved every piece of clothing she could find offhand, into her duffel bag. Running around the room, she found her stash of cash and dropped a wad into her purse, ignoring the glare she was receiving from the other end of the room.

"I'm going Sonia."

"I haven't said anything."

"No but I can hear your disapproval from here." She stopped for a moment to look at her friend. "My daughter is out there...within reach of that sick freak that tormented her for so long...I can't risk something happening to Cassie. She's too important."

Sonia nodded. "I agree. But you forget that she's not your babygirl anymore Carly. She's almost a woman and she can take damn good care of herself."

"She's still my babygirl Sonia. That'll never change."

"Then have you stopped to think that maybe she hasn't called because she wants to protect you...us. That something may have happened and we're all at risk." Lightening flashed across the sky followed by a loud bang of thunder and Sonia shivered, frightened by both her thoughts and the storm.

"You don't think I haven't thought that? I can't think about anything else until I know she's okay." Carly folded some shirts, shoving them into her pack with shaking hands. "I've failed all my kids Sonia. I can't sit here and not try to save one of them if I can. It's my job to protect her."

"You saved your kids Carly. You protected them. The only way you knew how."

"That's what I tell myself but it's crap. I did the one thing I promised I never would. I left them. That eats at me a little everyday. Nothing I do will ever make that right. But I'll be damned if I let it continue. Knowing that Michael and Cate were growing up and I couldn't be there. Memories of Sonny. Loving him but never being able to be with him. Those things kill me bit by bit. Matthew and Cassandra are what has kept me going for the last five years. Believing I was doing what was right for Michael, Cate and Sonny has kept me alive. I won't let anything happen to any of them." She slung the pack onto her shoulder, running to the door, opening it and finding her bleary-eyed five-year-old on the other side. "Mattie, baby. Why are you up? Did the storm scare you?"

Dropping her bag, she bent, picking her son up in her arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and she smoothed her hands over his back. "What is it champ?"

"I just wanted to hug you before you left."

Carly pulled back to look into his face...so much like his daddy. "Thank you sweetheart."

He touched her cheek softly. "It's okay Mommy. I'll be fine. You have to find Cassie before..."

"Before?"

Matthew shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Before something bad happens Mama."

She glanced back at Sonia, holding her son tightly in her arms. "I promise I'll find Cassie, baby. I promise."

"Sonofabitch!"

Cassie peered through the blacked out windows on the door. There appeared to be no movement from the inside.

"I'm going kill him."

Coleman had told her she would be able to find her Uncle Lorenzo here. He was almost never wrong. She contemplated the lock on the door. If she knew her uncle...and lord knew she did...it was more then a good bet there was no security system on the door.

"And even if there is...I'm sure I can figure out what the code is."

Reaching inside her jacket, she pulled out a small canvas case, extracting one of the dozens of lock picks she had to chose from. It was a present from her darling uncle...it seemed appropriate that she use it on him. She smiled knowing he would love that she had.

"He better hope I don't find him in there..."

Glancing behind her, she bent, leaning her head into the doorknob. Listening for the catch, she missed the soft shuffle of feet coming around the corner. There was a click and she made a soft triumphant noise as the door opened slightly.

"Don't move."

The cold barrel of a gun pushed into her back and she stiffened, her mind racing to find some way out of whatever situation she had gotten into. Her first thought was of her family. Knowing how close they had been to what they wanted. She heard the snap of the gun being cocked.

"Who are you?"

"That was going to be my question." She was whirled around to face her attacker...and was stuck by the deep blue eyes that met hers. "Followed by me asking why you were breaking into this establishment."

Okay. The guy wasn't out to kill her. That was good. She could work this to her advantage. She smiled brilliantly, her dimples flashing at him and she had a moment of satisfaction of knowing he was caught off guard. "I'm sorry. I know this most look bad. But honestly, I know the owner."

"I see." His eyes clouded over, not allowing her to gauge any response. "That seems convenient."

She laughed, her mouth dry for some unexplainable reason. She avoided the heated stare aimed at her, her eyes flicking to the gun still held in his hands. He wore a leather jacket that opened to reveal a white t-shirt. It fit him perfectly. Her eyes lowered and she caught a glimpse of what looked like tight blue jeans. Definitely not a bodyguard. Her eyes lingered for a moment before she forced them back to his blue-eyed glare.

_Get a grip Cassandra. Think girl._

"It's true. My uncle owns this club."

An eyebrow was cocked in disbelief and she was annoyed by it. It was the truth and whoever the hell this was would know it soon enough.

"I swear. He asked me to meet him here. Of course, as always he's late. That's Uncle Lor-" She glanced at the sign, remembering what Carly had told her. He went by Luke in Port Charles. "Luke. That's Uncle Luke for you."

"I don't appreciate being lied to, little girl."

"Excuse me?"

"This 'Uncle Luke' story is a little sad don't you think? I believe I know breaking and entering when I see it. That's not good."

She crossed her arms, her stance defiant. "What? Am I staking your claim or something? Were you casing the joint?" His smile was cold, almost hard and she met it with one of her own. "What the hell do you care anyway?"

She jumped as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge. "Maybe cause my job is to stop criminals, darling."

"Oh jesus." Cassie hung her head. Just a her damn luck. She gets a cop. "Look Officer Doogie or whatever the hell your name is. This REALLY is my uncle's place. He won't care that I tried to break in. Hell he'd be the first to applaud me."

"I doubt that much."

Sighing, she ran her hand through her already mussed dark curls. "Just ask him, will you?"

"I don't have to. I'm more then sure Luke Spencer isn't your uncle." He pulled out his handcuffs and turned her to snap them on her wrists.

"Oh come on, man! I am his niece. You're making a mistake."

"Look lady. I don't know what you want but I suggest you come quietly."

Cassie shook her head in shock. "Next thing I know you'll be telling me to stop in the name of the law! Luke isn't going to be mad. How the hell do you know I'm not his niece...which I am by the way." She cringed as he pulled her away from the door.

"Funny. I don't remember you at any of the family reunions."

She stared at him hard and he smiled widely. "The name's Lucky Spencer and you're under arrest, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 7

-1

**Walking Wounded**

_Chapter 7_

_**Eastern New York, 2005**_

_Moonlight filtered through the small, dirty window, the only opening inside the dark cave of a room she was trapped in. Her eyes had become adjusted to her environment and she could clearly make out every angle and shadow even in the almost complete darkness._

_Carly pulled her bruised legs onto the cot, a weary sigh escaping her chapped, bleeding lips and she laid her head down on the thin pillow, closing her bleary, swollen eyes. Rubbing one bruised hand gently on her protruding stomach, she swallowed her fear. There was a quick kick in response and a thin smile crossed her lips._

"_It's okay little man. I promise you'll be fine." _

_Turning to lie on her back, she studied her surroundings, moving her eyes slowly from the window above to the large steel door, the only entrance in and out of the room. At least that she had found so far. _

_She had lost track of time in this darkness and her hand paused on her rounded belly. She'd been here long enough to start seeing her child grow…_

_Desperation trickled into her mind but she pushed it down. Six months…six months stuck in a hell she could never have imagined. She wouldn't give in now…no matter how badly she wanted to. She imagined the relief she'd feel to close her eyes and just stop. Stop hurting. Stop thinking. Stop breathing. _

_No more lashes. No more punches. No more threats. No more pain. _

_Sonny and their kids would be safe._

_As if to remind her, she felt another kick and felt anger swell deep in her bones. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." Guilt followed, erasing the anger and she soothed the area where she'd felt her son. "I would never give up on you. I just don't know what to do, little man."_

_She rose, grimacing as she swung her throbbing legs around to the edge of the bed. She rubbed callused hands against her face before she remembered the cuts and bruises, pain stabbing her senses. Tonight had been particularly bad. She shuddered to think what she looked like. But as long as they stayed away from her body, she'd gladly sacrifice her face. _

_They were afraid of her now. After. _

_No one would dare hit her son again. She glanced down at her hands, dried blood covering them, wiping them furiously against her shirt. _

"_Please god. Don't let him have hurt my baby." Hot tears ran down her cheeks, stinging open scratches and Carly choked back sobs, her breath coming in hiccups. She had to keep it together. She knew she had hours if she was lucky. _

_Trevor wasn't the forgiving kind and killing one of his was going to send him over the edge. Whatever of it he wasn't over. _

_He was going to kill her. She knew that. That had always been the plan. _

_Now, after tonight, he wasn't going to wait until the baby was born. _

_She got to her feet, thinking as she moved to the door. Something had to give. Staring at the large steel door, she walked to it slowly. It had been intimidating when she'd first thought of the plan to loosen the door. It had taken longer then she had wanted to work on the hinges. But it was working so she began her nightly process of turning the pins.. She had worked them loose enough that she could feel them turning slightly. The skin on her fingers had been rubbed raw and she sucked in a breath, pain shooting through them. This was going to work._

_A small despairing giggle escaped her lips, her heart lightened, hope welling up. She could do this. She would do this. That mantra continued to play in her head as she turned harder…faster…_

_She jumped at the sound of the door being opened, bolting out of her one track…to get out. He was coming. She froze, staring at the doorknob as it turned slowly. She glanced behind her…looking for a weapon, even if she had to resort to throwing the bed at him. The door inched open and stopped suddenly, light shining through the crack. _

_She moved toward the wall, her eyes fixed on the door, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears…_

"_Mrs. Corinthos?"_

_Carly held her breath, listening and only hearing a soft breathing…_

"_Hello? Mrs. Corinthos…" _

_It was a girl's voice…a young girl…she was losing her mind…Carly's lips quivered as she answered. "Yes."_

_The door opened another crack and she watched as a surprisingly tall girl squeezed through it. Dressed all in black, hair hidden beneath a cap , the girl held what looked like a crowbar in one hand and a flashlight in the other. _

_Carly stared, the girl approached her cautiously. The girl came to a halt front of Carly, leaning in to look at her. She made an audible sound, a gasp and the word heard "Sonofabitch" escaped her lips. _

_Until that moment Carly had been asking herself if the girl was sent to kill her. Her face proved that impossible. Her eyes wide and angry at seeing Carly. She spoke again, voice trembling even beneath the false bravery she tried to project. _

"_Listen I'm here to help."_

_Carly shook her head. "I don't understand…who are you?"_

"_It doesn't matter ma'am. what's important is getting you out. We got to move. Let's go please." Her face was thin, a little dirty but striking…sad and beautiful…but what stood out were her eyes. Deep and brown…and familiar. Filled with pain and fear…_

"_Go where?"_

_The girl stared at Carly for a moment…her mind caught up in how beautiful this woman she was rescuing was even now and the girl felt a moment of disgust with herself. Rubbing her hand across her face, she imagined she looked like the ugly street kid she was. "Out of here. He's going to kill you. Tomorrow if not sooner. We don't have time."_

"_But…the guards…"_

"_Taken care of. They're passed out. One of the girls of the house doped them up for us."_

"_How do you know…"_

"_I still have friends in this house that came looking for me after today."_

_Carly tripped on her own feet and fumbled, falling on the girl slightly. She recovered, struggling to find the courage and strength she was famous for. She held onto the girls sleeve as the moved forward, carefully. _

"_What exactly do you mean by friends?"_

_There was no answer and she watched as the girl stuck her head around the door. Making sure the hall was clear, she shooed Carly out of the room, taking a moment to close and lock it. The girl's fingers betrayed the confidence in her voice, shaking slightly as she hid the keys in her jacket. _

"_How did you get those?" Carly whispered._

_The girl glanced at her before motioning toward the end of the hall. Her eyes flitted behind them constantly. "They're mine." _

_Carly stopped. "What?"_

"_Ma'am we don't have t-time." _

_  
Carly could see the girl was beginning to get agitated and she should have stopped but this seemed to good to be true…something had to be wrong…._

"_How do I know you're not working for him?" Carly regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth. The girl looked as if she'd been slapped. _

"_I-I d-don't…"_

"_This is…I don't understand."_

_The girl whimpered, looking around them, head shaking. "Ma'am… Carly…." She placed cold shaky fingers on Carly's hand, her voice breaking, stuttered words tumbling over one another. "I kn-know you're sc-sc-scared but… be-believe me…w-when I-I-I say I w-wouldn't…sp-sp-spit on Tr-Trevor… La--La--Lansing if he w-wa-was on f-fire. We have to g-g-go. More than I want t-t-to help you and your b-b-ba-baby…I don't w-want to get ca-ca-caught in this h-ha-house. I'll n-never make it b-back out. So p-please…" The longer she spoke, the more agitated she became. She took a deep breath, controlling herself as best she could. _

_Carly nodded feeling a sudden protectiveness for this girl. "I'm sorry, okay? I understand. Let's go. Tell me how we're…" she trailed off as they began to walk down one corridor and then the next. To hell with why this girl had risked her life to save her…she could find out later. She would find out later….Freedom…that was the only thing she wanted._

_They moved silently for several minutes, Carly guided by her saving grace…her angel…she could feel fear radiated from this child…this little girl, and pure instinct kicked into gear. She took the young girls arm, running her hand gently up and down it's length…giving as much comfort as she could._

_The girl stared at this woman…this woman she barely even knew, whose life was in more danger then even she her own…tears welled in her eyes that Carly would take the time to show her kindness…this was all her fault…in some way it was…._

_She squeezed the hand Carly had placed on her arm. "About five feet in front of you, there's a hatch on the floor. The old sewer system down there. It's disgusting…"_

"_Baby…if this gets us out I don't care what kind of shit I have trudge through."_

"_Good to know."_

"_You're not stuttering." Carly observed. _

_The girl shook her head. "It only happens when I can't think straight."_

"_When you're scared."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Carly watched as the girl pulled a hatch door open and then stood back. "You go first, that way I can close it after…it's better if we don't talk down there too. Just follow me, we'll get to the surface and I have a car waiting…"_

_Carly started down, carefully positioning herself in case she fell. Nothing would happen to the baby if she could help it. "Aren't you…a little…ouch…young to own a car?"_

"_I never said it was mine."_

_Carly paused to look up at her…"Who the hell are you?"_

_She sighed. "Cassandra…now I promise you I'll answer any other question when we're on the other side of these walls, okay?"_

_Carly continued her descent, wretched smell of feces and god knew what assaulted her and she coughed, her voice choking as it echoed up. "I was just as cocky at 16 you know that?"_

"_Really…I'm only 14...now move it please…"_

_**Somewhere over the Atlantic**_

Carly's eyes opened, her startled mind still reeling from memories and old fears….

Forcing her heart to stop racing, she looked at her watch. Hours to go and she couldn't spare one damn minute…. She touched her sweat-drenched head, old ghosts invading her thoughts.

Carly stared at the dark green background below, her head falling against the hard plastic of the small oval window. The cold soothed her aching head and she breathed deeply like Sonny and later Cassie had always told her too.

She bit her lips, worrying that Cassie was hurt or…

She couldn't think that way. It wasn't going to happen to her. Cassandra was their salvation. She had always been her miracle and even if he didn't know it yet, she was Sonny's. Sonny's miracle sent to her by some divine force.

"_God's not cruel."_

The words echoed in her ears and she closed her eyes, exhausted she forced her mind to stay in the present and alert. She couldn't afford to be thrust into the past…where nightmares and monsters would tear her apart…

She needed to get home. To her kids.

To Sonny.

_**An island in the Caribbean**_

His eyes shifted to the half covered body at his side, grimacing as he started to rise from bed. Covering his face with his hands for a moment, he shook away the remnants of fiery images from his mind. Wiping his eyes, he moved suddenly, heading towards the well-stocked bar he kept in the room. Pouring the gold liquid into a half glass, he glanced at the bed once more, catching the glint of light that shone on the blonde hair fanning over the pillow.

His mirthless chuckle echoed in the silent room and he poured another glassful of scotch. This time he sipped slowly, appraising the figure on the bed from this distance. She had been with him for a long time. She probably loved him. He stared into the mirror above the bed and shook his head before looking away from the scars across his chest and arm. She had to if she let him touch her.

But he couldn't return it. His heart had always belonged to someone else. And neither one of them deserved the misery he wrought wherever he went. He'd cost one woman her life. He would be damned if it happened again.

He jumped slightly, his phone's familiar ring sounding loudly, and he saw her stirring as he picked it up. "What?"

There was a pause. "He's gonna make his move. It's time." The line went dead and he stared at the phone for a second. This was what he had been expecting, even anticipating. He felt a surge of energy he hadn't in a long time. He went to the wardrobe, pulling out a clean shirt and jeans. He dressed as fast as he could, never glancing back, knowing she was watching his every move. Turning to the closet, he opened it, pulled out a small canvas bag and shoved as many clothes in them as he could. He'd send for anything else he might need.

"So this is it, then?"

He could see her from wardrobe mirror and paused to meet her eyes in the reflection. "Yes. It is."

She nodded, not entirely surprised even if it still hurt. "Don't forget your gun." It was what she always said when he left in the middle of the night with no explanation. She watched him fiddle with a drawer until it opened. The steel flashed with the light before it disappeared into his holster.

She got up while he worked his shoes onto his feet and smiled at the familiar action. His jacket hung on the desk chair and she touched it affectionately before picking it up. He turned, finding her standing at the door with the leather coat she'd bought him the year before. One more thing he didn't want from her that she gave him freely. No strings attached.

He pulled his wallet out, dropping several bills on the bedside table knowing what the implication of that would seem like to her. He wanted her to hate him. It was the only way. "Take care Gabi."

The door closed soundlessly behind him and she glanced between the door and the nightstand. She felt used, which had been his intention she imagined. Even after the years they had spent together, it was painful to know that not even a small part of him loved her.

Gabi snatched the money from the table, crumbling it in her fist. She could burn it like she wanted to. But she was smarter then that. Even if the gesture was meant to pain her, it was also his own way of showing he cared. She laughed at her romanticism of the guy that had basically admitted she was nothing more than….

No need to finish that thought. She knew what to do as she glanced at her watch. The casino would open in a few hours and she had to get packed before then. She would have to have a clear mind to make it out of there. She sat on the bed, touching the warm sheets and allowed the tears to fall silently, allowed grief to seep out for that moment. She whispered into the still room. "Goodbye Johnny."

_**Port Charles, New York**_

_**St. Timothy's Church**_

Brenda's hand fell to her stomach, rubbing the ache there, in an attempt to calm it down. She was beyond nervous and she glanced at the clock again. The wedding was only a few hours away but she knew something was going to go wrong.

It always did.

There was a knock at her door, and she paused, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Come in." She could hear a tremor in her voice and hoped it would go away before the ceremony.

Courtney came through the door, smiling at her as she did. "Hi there."

"You okay?"

Brenda attempted to return the smile. "Hi back and of course." She turned from Courtney's probing stare, and caught her reflection in the mirror. "I'm getting married." The words sounded flat to her own ears, and as she glanced at Courtney's face in the mirror's surface, she knew it had sounded that way to her friend as well.

"I'm just nervous. You know I don't have the best luck with weddings."

"That's not true. You managed to get married once before. Twice if you count the ridiculous wedding on the boat with Jax." Courtney rolled her eyes at the name. She would never understand what Brenda had seen in Outback Ken.

Brenda paused, the non-mention of Jason shaking her further. "That didn't count. It wasn't a real wedding. I was in love with Jax. Jason was in love with you. It was a completely unique set of circumstances." She flopped onto the soft chaise, brushing her hair. She counted the strokes, refusing to look up at the angry stare aimed her way.

"That's bullshit."

"Courtney…let it go. Okay. It's done. Whatever could have happened, didn't. Nothing's going to change that."

"This isn't about Jason. Brenda, this is about you. About the choices your making right now." Courtney raised her hand, halting Brenda's argument. "Just listen to me." When the other women said nothing, she took it as her chance. "Maybe Jason and you weren't meant to be. Okay. I get that. But…you're settling."

"I am not. I love Gabriel. He loves me."

"I don't doubt that, Brenda. He treats you wonderfully. He genuinely cares for you and everyone around you. But you're not in love with him. I don't think you'll ever be in love with him."

Brenda stared at her, brush mid-stroke and shook her head. "You don't know that."

"I do. He doesn't need you. Not the way you need to be needed. Does that make sense? He's not screwed up. There are no demons to scare away or any past to soothe."

Brenda rose, moving across the room, whirling to face Courtney. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. If that was all I was looking for, wouldn't I have gone for Sonny or someone like that?"

Courtney laughed. "If you even had a remote chance with Sonny, you would have." She paused, staring intently at the other woman. "Actually, I take that back, if you still loved Sonny that way, nothing would stop you. But you don't."

Courtney approached Brenda, her hands grasping her friend's shoulders. "I don't want you to wake up ten years from now, miserable and wishing you could change what you're doing now."

Brenda mimicked the action, and squeezed Courtney's shoulders gently as she did. "I won't. This is the right decision."

Courtney sighed deeply before nodded her head in defeat. "Fine. I respect your decision." She glanced at the watch, hissing out a curse. "I better go see that everyone is getting it together." She leaned into her friend's open arms, embracing her tightly. Pulling away, she kissed Brenda's cheek quickly and headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon."

"Court?"

"Yeah?" Pausing, Courtney looked over her shoulder.

"Even if I did love him and I thought I had a chance, I wouldn't have ever tried."

Courtney cocked her head, asking curiously. "Why?"

Brenda smiled. "Because when it's all said and done, it would always have been about Carly. Nothing and no one else would ever matter."

"That's real love, isn't it?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes it is."

_**Harborview Towers**_

"Catherine Morgan Corinthos and Dad! Get your butts down here…now!" Michael glanced at his watch again, foot tapping impatiently. He pulled at the tight knot at his throat, wanting badly to pull it free. It was bad enough he was being forced to attend a stupid wedding, but having to wait for Cate and his father was torture.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and paused as his little sister rushed down the stairs, still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Um…excuse me kid. But aren't you supposed to be dressed?"

"Aunt Courtney said I should change at the church cause I might get the dress dirty or wrinkled."

He pointed to his own clothes. "Then, why did I get dressed so early."

"Because you're an a nail-reflective controller."

"A what?"

"A nail-reflective controller." Cate put her hand on her hip. "Don't pretend you don't understand me, Michael. I heard Leticia call you that the other day" She smiled proudly at him.

"I think you mean anal-retentive control freak…and I am not."

"Not what?" Sonny marched down the steps, dressed fully in a tux.

"A nail-reflective control…you look really nice, Daddy."

Sonny smiled widely at his daughter and scooped her up into his arms. "Thank you princess." His face twisted in confusion, he turned to Michael. " A nail what?"

"She means…never mind. We should get going Dad. I think the wedding party is supposed to be there long before everyone else." Michael glanced at his watch, making a tsking noise loud enough for Cate and his father to hear. They glanced at him and Michael pointed to the clock.

"Let's go people."

Sonny chuckled, rolling his eyes while picking up his coat. "Alright Cate, we need to leave before your brother has a coronary."

Cate smiled up at her father, taking his outstretched hand in hers, and looking back and forth between him and her brother, she spoke almost reverently. "I have a feeling."

Michael paused as he opened the door. "What do you mean?"

"I think that tonight is going to change everything." Cate walked past, dragging Sonny behind her. "I just have a feeling that tonight is special."

Michael's eyes followed them as they moved towards the elevator, pushing away the thought that he had the same feeling as Cate. He glanced at his father and realized that he felt the same way. They stared at each other until the elevator arrived, neither saying a word as they made their way out of the building and into the car…

_**PCPD - Cellblock C**_

She paced the length of her cell, counting to one hundred several times and finally after choking back a scream, leaned on the bars, her head falling with a soft thud. This was ridiculous.

She knew better then to have counted on that freaking uncle of…

"Well Ms. Martin…"

She glanced up at the annoying sound of her arresting officer's voice. He could not possible be a Spencer…too clean-cut…though in the looks department he looked like one. Heartbreaker…

"Cutting me loose, Officer Cuz?"

Lucky bit back a laugh, annoyed and slightly amused at the prep's insistence that they were related. "Exactly how are you my cousin again?"

Cassie sighed, leaning one hip against the bars and smiling up at him. "I already told you…Uncle Luke…hello."

"Right. Now…tell me again what sister did you say you belonged to? Cause I know you're not Aunt Bobbie's…"

"Seriously are you always this close-minded. We don't have to be blood-related for him to be my Uncle."

Lucky cocked an eyebrow, smiling dangerously. She knew that look. Carly got it all the time when she was getting mad and trying not to show. Hell, she probably had a similar one too. She held up her hand. "Look…you saw I had money and am staying in town…at your Aunt's to be exact…why the hell would I want to rob an obviously broken down shack like _Luke's. _Especially if it belonged to the brother of the woman whose place I'm occupying…come on."

"I don't claim to understand deranged criminals ma'am." He jabbed his pen into his pocket, holding his clipboard tightly. "Especially those screwing around with my father."

Cassie, shocked into silence, gapped at Lucky in disbelief. He thought that…oh my god…

Lucky watched as the little psycho suddenly started to laugh, her face lighting up and for a moment was fascinated by her lips, the curve of her month…pink and perfect…

He shook his head clear, the humor of the situation lost on him. "I don't see why that's funny."

"Maybe cause you're not in my head and can't see my mother's face at that thought." She controlled her laughter, letting a few giggles slip free as she stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me who you are and why you tried to steal from my father?"

She recovered her composure and crossing her arms, sent him the same smirk that he'd bestowed on her earlier, cocked eyebrow included. "Look buddy…"

"Oh…what happened to Officer Cuz, huh?"

Cassie shrugged and tilted her head in deep thought. "I just realized I have no idea who you really are."

"I told you I'm the son of the guy you tried to rob."

"So you say."

"Excuse me?" Lucky asked incredously. The little thief was calling him a liar…he couldn't believe it…

"Well it occurred to me you could be lying about your ties to Luke." She used air quotes to define ties, getting a kick at the color his face was turning. "The truth is you could have been there for the reason you say I was. See that way, when things are missing you can blame me and get away with it."

He straightened up, closing in on the cell. "Watch it kid."

She leaned back, hands up and smiled at him. "Hey, I ain't gonna blame a guy for thinking ahead."

Lucky clenched and unclenched his hands, counting to ten and reigning in his temper. It wouldn't help matters.

Cassie knew she was getting to him. Just a little further and maybe she'd push into opening her cell door… making a mistake…

"I get it, man. Thing is…you don't say "Spencer" to me, you know." She watched his jaw tick…if he clenched it any tighter he was going to break a tooth.

She smiled at the thought. "No offense or anything. The Spencers I'm acquainted to aren't exactly law-abiding most of the time. They got brains and cunning to spare." She leaned into the bars, lowering her voice. "And to be honest, hon…you don't seem very bright."

Lucky snapped. "Listen up you little piece of-"

"Hey! Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr! You do not speak to women that way. You weren't raised in a barn, boy!"

Cassie's heart jumped in delight and she turned in time to see her beloved and infuriating uncle swaggering down the corridor. He grinned at her and she forgot every angry curse she'd been muttering against him for the past few hours. She pointed at Luke, turning to Lucky. "That's my Uncle Luke. Hi Uncle Luke!!!"

"Hi sweetheart! And goddamn it Lucky, stop staring at me like a dope and let that gal out of that cage before I knock you into next week…."


	9. Chapter 8

-1**_Walking Wounded_**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**JFK International Airport, New York City**_

Carly dragged her baggage off the moving ramp, huffing at its weight, kicking herself mentally for never learning to be a light traveler. Her eyes scanned the baggage claim for signs that would lead her to the nearest rental car agency. She glanced at her watch.

Ten o'clock.

By the time she reached Port Charles it would be nearly midnight and she sighed in relief, aware that the lateness of hour would allow her to put off the inevitable reunion with her family. They would have questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

She also knew that once she stepped over the Port Charles city line, she wouldn't have long to find Cassie before she was discovered. She needed to know her daughter was safe before she could face all those people she had hurt. Michael. Catherine. Bobbie. Courtney. Jason.

Sonny.

Her chest constricted at the thought of seeing that look of pain and betrayal cross his face. The face that she dreamed about every night and missed so deeply it ached inside.

"Come on Caroline. It's time."

She could handle their hate and disdain…as long as they were alive, she could handle anything.

Finding the rental car section, she chose the smallest line and stood quietly, her hands trembling as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"I hate this lines, don't you?"

"Gladys, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to strangers."

"Hush up Harold."

Carly smiled at the elderly couple that stood a few feet to her right, apparently waiting for their car to arrive. She nodded at them. "I usually hate lines."

The woman - Gladys pointed a thumb at the man next to her. "Harold is the same way. No patience."

"Gladys!"

Carly bit back a laugh, remembering what it felt like to talk with people, to stand in a line without looking behind her every second, afraid that she or the kids would be spotted and she breathed deeply.

It would be over soon.

The kids would be free.

She would be free.

Her eyes fell on the newspaper that Harold read, her eyes catching a familiar face on the front page and her breath caught in her throat.

It couldn't be.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she left her place in line, taking the few feet to where Harold stood and grabbed his paper from him.

"Young woman! What do you think you're doing?"

Carly's eyes burned as she stared at the faces that smiled up from the picture. Her breathing came in pants, her mind whirling with thoughts. The wedding announcement sent a knife of terror into her heart. "Oh my god. No. No."

She crumpled the paper in her hand, ignoring Harold's rants and she slammed her hand incessantly on the table. "I need help!"

The attendant at the counter ran to her side, eyes wild with concern and Carly grabbed her hand. "Please I need a car. Please!"

The young woman glanced at the line behind her and responded calmly, "Ma'am, we'll take care of you when it's your turn. Just get back in line."

"You don't understand. I need to leave now. I can't waste anytime. My family's life…it depends on me!"

"Ma'am please…"

"I'm begging you! Please! My children…my husband…they're in danger. Please!"

Carly watched the attendant contemplate the situation, looking behind her at the office. Carly squeezed her hand and pleaded. "Please."

"Oh dear. Harold, give her our car."

"WHAT?! No. Gladys no!"

Carly turned to look at Gladys who snatched the keys that had just been handed to her husband. She came up to Carly. "I don't know what the emergency is but here you go dear."

"Damn it Gladys."

"Hush up Harold."

Carly hugged the older woman tightly, grabbing her keys and ran back to her luggage. She opened her purse, pulling out her ID and a credit card that she only used in an emergency. She threw them at the attendant telling her to change the car into her name and asking her to add Gladys and Harold's car onto it as well.

She didn't wait for a reply, only glancing back to silently mouth a thank you to Gladys and ran out of the automatic doors. There were several cars parked on the curb and Carly pushed the alarm button on her key chain, her car blaring an annoying sound. She turned off the alarm as she ran toward it, pulling open the door and shoving her bags into the passenger seat. She hurled herself into the driver's seat, ignited the car while attempted to fasten her belt. She pulled away from the curb, tires screeching…

She had to get to Port Charles.

She had to save them.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

His shoes sunk into the plush carpeting as he glanced around the vast house that used to be his home. It had ceased to be that since his mother had died years ago. David Tagliati deposited his bag in the hall, following the smell of fresh bread, into the kitchen. Alberta, his old nanny and now cook for the house, stood over the stove, crying into a dishtowel.

"Alberta?"

She jumped at his voice and seeing his face, broke into sobs of relief. "You came Davie." She ran to him, wrapping her massive arms around his stiffened body, while he attempted not to squirm.

"Hi Albie."

She pulled away, wiping at her tears. "Enough tears. You came to see father, correct?" David nodded and Alberta smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "It is good. He not have long. You need to do this. He needs you." She steered him to the back stairs, tightening her grip on his arm briefly. "He…looks not good Davie. And she is with him. Be careful."

David tensed at the mention of his father's soon to be widow. He nodded once more and climbed the stair, reaching the back end of the second floor. He walked the hall slowly, memories flooding his mind as he did. This had been his home until the day his father had chosen to marry again.

Five years…

It was nothing in the scheme of things but….it seemed like an eternity. His eyes noted the subtle changes in color as he ascended the stairs. They were darker, deeper in some ways. He paused, eyes falling on the giant portrait of his late mother hanging on the wall, and his mouth worked into a satisfied smirk.

That was new, probably made in the last couple of years.

That had to piss her off.

His muted steps continued down the hall and paused at the familiar door. Steeling against what was inside, his back rigid, David opened the door. The shock was deep even if he had been prepared for it.

Sammy Tagliati's shriveled body lay on the bed, his eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. For a moment, David held his breath, afraid he had missed his chance. But his father blinked, his head moving down until his sunken, dull eyes met David's.

"Davie."

The sound was barely audible in the silent room yet the happiness behind it resonated in David's ears.

"Hi Dad."

"Davie." Sammy attempted to reach out to his son but his hand fell limply on the bed. He had no strength left but he needed to find some. He had to tell David what he needed to know. He had to keep his promise.

David approached, fixing his gaze on his father, ignoring the silent figure he knew was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the death that was eminent.

Taking his father's hand, David perched cautiously on edge of the bed. "Dad. I'm here."

"Davie."

"Don't talk Dad. Save your strength."

His father's gaze slowly shifted behind him, he nodded stiffly. "Get out."

Refusing to turn around, David listened to the sound of the door opening and then close soundly. He knew she would be listening outside so he lowered his voice. "Stop talking, old man. It's okay."

Sammy held David's hand and squeezed gently. "I don't have long. I need you to finish what I started. It's time to get rid of that snake. "

Confused, David glanced behind at the door then back at his father. "You're making no sense, Dad."

Sammy smiled, his gaunt skin pulling back as he did. "I love you Davie."

David pushed down grief and tears, choking on it as he responded. "I love you too Dad."

Sammy nodded, satisfied with that and reached over, opening his desk drawer. Inside was a picture frame and as Sammy pulled it out, David realized it was of his mother. Sammy turned the picture around, and unable to open the frame, handed it to David, motioning that he do it.

David pulled out the backing, finding inside a small silver key. He looked up at his father, who smiled and reached for the picture of his beloved first wife. David watched as his father traced it with his fingers, lingering on his mother's face.

"Anita was my heart. " Sammy hugged the picture to his chest, meeting his son's eyes. "It's time to be with her."

David felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. His father reached a hand out and he took it in his own.

Sammy smiled once more. "I need you to listen, David. I have some work I need you to finish. It's not fair to ask but I can't have let it all be in vain."

"Ask Dad. I'll make sure I finish whatever it is."

"Good. Now, I need you to understand. That key opens the door to a safe and in there is their salvation…it's up to you now Davie…."

_**St Timothy's, Port Charles**_

He watched her from behind, riveted by the movement of her body, his gaze fixated on her profile. His chest constricted, and he touched it for a second. He knew the moment she sensed him and halted in the middle of the aisle.

Courtney closed her eyes, strengthening her resolve before opening them and turning to met his stare. "Hello Zander."

"Hi…Courtney." He restrained the urge to grab her and force her to admit that seeing him mattered. Her eyes were closed to him, deep blank pools of blue and he hated it. She'd always been an open book to him.

Before…

"How…how are you?"

She nodded, bothered by his lack of emotion, even though it was what she'd said she wanted. It was supposed to make it easier "I'm doing well…but your sister is a wreck. Not that anyone can really blame her." Courtney let out a forced laugh. "It's her wedding day."

"Yep. And not her first one either."

"Oh gosh. That's true."

They stood in silence, words that ached to be said remained caught in the air, filling the moment with nothing except longing and regrets. Zander pointed at his hand where he held flowers. "I should get these to her now. It was good to see you."

Courtney felt her eyes water and pushed the tears down, smiling quiet pain and resignation. "Yes. It was."

Zander nodded, ignoring the glimmer of hurt she had been unable to hide. Making his way down the aisle he was forced to pass her, and their shoulders brushed. He paused in reaction. Barely touching his arm to hers and hearing her breath catch softly, he turned his head to look into her face. They stood inches apart, though it felt like miles. His eyes studied hers and smiling slightly, he brushed a blond strand back, watching her eyes darken at his touch. He leaned in, his breath caressing her cheek, lips brushing against her skin. He spoke softly as he backed away.

"I miss your face baby." He meet her eyes, holding her there and just as quickly he broke the spell, continuing down the aisle without a backward glance.

Courtney stared at his back as he left her, the distance between them growing farther then she could take. Her knees gave way and she crumbled slightly, falling into the pew with a soft thud. She touched her slightly rounded stomach and prayed that she would have the strength to keep her secret from him…even if it destroyed her in the process.

Behind her guests began to fill into the church, smatterings of the wedding party filing down the walk and she smiled, despite everything, when she caught sight of her big brother. He flashed her a dimpled grin and waved her over to where he and the kids stood together.

She drew up, smoothing her dress as she rose and faced them, smiling widely as she moved forward….

That was all she needed to do. Keep moving forward.

Ric observed Courtney and Sonny from his seat in the corner, jealously mixing with relief that they had each other. Family was important. He glanced at Dara and smiled when she winked his way.

He missed having that.

Her hand reached for his and he squeezed it gently as their fingers intertwined. He glanced around the room, as it filled with guests and stopped when he realized Elizabeth was staring at him.

He waved with his free hand and she returned it, but her face seemed strained. He felt uncomfortable, some strange fear nagging at him that he needed to keep aware. His eyes pulled away from Elizabeth , drawn to the woman by his side. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. "Something wrong, counselor?"

He stroked her fingers gently with his thumb, pulling her slightly closer to him. "Not with you here."

Dara looked surprised but recovered quickly, a grin breaking across her face. "Thank you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt someone staring and caught his father's calculating stare. They nodded in greeting before Ric's eyes broke away. He kissed the top of Dara's head as the gnawing fear inside grew…

Dillon brushed past pew after pew, staring randomly in Sonny's direction while his grip tightened on Brook Lynn's arm. "Your mom would have wanted you here so stop fighting this. "

"That's bull-"

"Brook…I love you but you are _thisclose_ to pissing me off irrevocably. So if you don't want me to send your sorry behind straight back to your grandmother I suggest you show a little respect. Especially considering where we are."

Brook Lynn opened her mouth but taking one look at his face, she smartly chose to choke back her retort. She caught him watching Sonny again and sighed. "So you gonna show him?"

He plunked her down into one of the pews, joining her before he glanced at Ned and Skye trailing behind, pausing to talk with associates and friends as they passed them.

"Eventually."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"As long as it doesn't involve my death, I don't care."

He realized what he had said and swerved his eyes to her. Brook Lynn's face had paled at his comment. "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry." He gave her a side hug. "I didn't think…that was stupid."

Brook Lynn nodded, patting his hand on her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. "

"I'm just nervous." He pulled away from her and pushed his hair back, sighing.

"I don't blame you."

Rubbing his hands on his thighs, he casually glanced over at Sonny again. He needed two minutes….that was all. Two minutes to tell him what he had found in Lois' personal effects. He pulled the locket out of his pocket, opening it to see the picture of Carly. He glanced at the two faces opposite hers, the little boy looking very much like Sonny and the girl, beautiful…and sad.

After the wedding…he would make sure that Sonny knew after the ceremony.

_**Outskirts of New York**_

Carly sped past the sign that read the miles she had to left to go. There was no time to look. She had to get there.

Lightening crashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. Before she knew it, the first fat drops of rain began to fall on the windshield. She fumbled with the gauges inside the car, finally finding the ones for the wipers.

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as she glanced at the clock. 11:30pm. She wasn't far. The houses that perched on the sides of the road were familiar to her. She banged her hand against the wheel. The rain was slowing her down.

Why the hell hadn't she flown directly into Port Charles?

She knew the answer to that.

"Damn it." She glanced at the crumbled paper on the seat next to her, bringing her eyes from the road to the picture on the page.

How the hell was this happening?

It didn't matter anyway. All that was important was finding Cassie before he did….

The only goal in Carly's mind was stopping the bastard…no matter the cost…

_**St. Timothy's, Port Charles**_

"This is ridiculous."

"Michael…come on. It's her first wedding."

"You'd think she was the bride though." Michael complained, biting on his lip to keep a smile away. Cate stood in front of the full length mirror in one of the back dressing rooms completely mesmerized by her reflection.

She held the pale pink skirt of her dress in her hands and moved slowly from side to side. "It's so pretty."

Michael's hand rubbed his forehead. "Cate, baby, you saw yourself in that thing before."

She glanced back, sticking her tongue out. "So?"

"So…why are you all of a sudden so in love with yourself now?"

Sonny elbowed Michael, frowning and shaking his head. He moved forward, bending to look Cate in the face. She turned to him, looking at him with eyes so much like Carly that it hurt to look at her. "You look beautiful baby."

"Really?" She glanced back at her reflections touching the curls of her hair softly. "Do I look like mommy?"

Michael froze and opened his mouth to say the first comment that came into his head. He caught his father's face in the mirror's reflection and promptly shut it, his teeth making a rattling noise with the force he'd had to use.

"Why do you ask that sweetie?" Sonny touched her hair, sweeping back a rouge curl that had fallen on her forehead.

Cate shrugged. "I saw a picture of Mommy the other day…she was wearing a long dress, this color. She looked pretty."

Sonny grinned. "Your mama was the most beautiful woman in the world."

Cate smiled. "I remember that sometimes."

Michael had joined them, kneeling as well, and he poked at her shoulder playfully. "Remember what? You were still a baby."

"Doesn't mean I can't silly." She put her small hand on his face and leaned forward touching his forehead with hers. "She always smelled like flowers."

Michael pulled back, startled. He looked at his father who seemed equally shocked by Cate's comment. Michael nodded after a moment, replying quietly, "Roses." He shook his head, rising quickly, adjusting his jacket as he did. "Okay. Enough…of that. We need to get to our places."

Cate and Sonny watched Michael leave the room. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment after.

Cate spoke softly. "He misses her a lot Poppa."

Sonny pulled her into a strong hug. "Yes baby, he does."

_**PCPD, Squad Room**_

"Explain this to me again, Dad."

Luke allowed his head to fall with a loud bang against the desk where he had been sitting for an hour. This kid wasn't his…he was too damn dense.

"For the hundredth time Lucky, Cass is family, okay?"

Lucky nodded. "Um-hmm. Right. So why have I never heard of her then?"

"She's part of my family. We never talk about them."

Cassie raised her eyebrow from her position on the desk next to Luke. One of her hands was handcuffed to the drawer and the other was tapping against the desktop. She looked from son to father and for the life her could not for a second understand why or how Luke had raised a cop.

"Uncle Enzo…could we just get him to let me free? I think we can explain familial ties later."

Luke glanced over, winking at her with a smile before turning back to his son. "Okay. Bottom line here, cowboy, is you can't hold her unless I want to press charges. I don't."

Lucky studied the two sitting side by side, trying his hardest to see a family resemblance. There was none, other then the same shrewd expression on their faces and he knew that came from another source having nothing to do with DNA. He sighed, defeated for the moment. He couldn't hold her.

Walking around to the desk, he took out his key and unfastened the handcuff. He watched her pull it out, massaging the wrist while giving him a murderous look. He was sure that if his father hadn't been there she might have attempted some sort of bodily harm. He took a step away.

Cassie stared at the idiot until he backed away from her. She needed to stay the hell away from him or she'd kill him for putting her in that small space for all those hours. She couldn't breath inside that damn cell.

She glanced at Luke, standing up as he did, staring at him for a moment before opening her arms wide and with a laugh, hugging him hard. "Hi Luke!"

Luke laughed in return, crushing her in a hug and kissed the side of her head. "Hi baby girl."

Pulling back, his face became serious and glancing cautiously at his kid, he asked the question that had been foremost on his mind since he'd received her call. "What the hell are you doing here, Cassandra?"

"I had to come."

Luke stared. "This is not the place for you to be sweetheart. Does your mama know that you're here?"

Cassie nodded, wringing her hands together. "She sent me. Crap. She's probably been calling for hours." She paused to look him straight in the eye. "We got what we needed Luke. It's almost over."

Luke stopped, a slow smile spreading across his wearied face. "You got him?"

Cassie smiled in return. "Right by the balls."

Luke barked out a laugh, high-fiving her as he did. "So, how did you guys get it?"

Lucky held his hands out. "Hold on. What the hell are you two talking about?"

Luke turned to his son. "Nothing that concerns you, cowboy. Please. Just go get her papers ready."

"Dad…"

"Lucky. You don't need to know. Okay?"

Lucky gave him a curt nod, and stiffly moved away to his desk to start on his newly found relative's release.

Cassie stared after him for a long moment. "He's nothing like I thought he would be."

"Yeah, well. Me neither."

Cassie turned her attention back to Luke. "He's a cop."

"I know."

"He can't know Luke. Any of it."

"I know Cassandra."

"Then how the hell are you planning on explaining his dead cousin's sudden reappearance and your role in it?", Cassie whispered.

"I'll blow up that bridge when I get to it. " He pulled her into another hug. "I'm glad your okay. And before we get distracted, answer my question. How did you guys get it?"

Cassie lowered her eyes. "Lois. Lois found it." The pain was still raw and she pushed it away. There would be time later.

Luke closed his eyes at hearing the name and felt a sadness he rarely ever did. Lois had been one of a kind. He'd gotten to know her well in the last couple years and it stung that she had become a casualty in this damn war they were fighting. He knew how much Carly had loved her.

"That's why I needed to see you."

He paused. "What do you mean?"

Cassie sighed, sitting down in the hard metal chair with a thud. "She had some of the proof with her. We think she sent it out right before she died. Here. To Port Charles."

Luke shook his head. "She wouldn't have done that. Too risky."

"I don't think she had a choice, Luke."

"Well she didn't send it to me."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I figured that much since you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Do I ever?" He shrugged, trying for and receiving a small smile from her. "Where?"

Cassie gave him a knowing look before answering. "Daddy-O."

"Sonny?! She sent it…"

"Shh!!" Cassie hunched down, seeing everyone staring at them. She smiled at Lucky who had swerved around toward them. Playing it casual, they waited until everyone's attention in the room returned to other things before continuing. She slapped Luke's hand for good measure. "Do you mind not screaming next time."

"I'm sorry but why the hell would she do that."

"Because she wanted him to know."

Luke shook his head fervently. "Bad idea. Sonny finds out and he'll kill the sonofabitch. " Luke paused with a smile, "Well maybe it ain't such a bad plan."

Cassie ran her hand through her hair, her eyes on the desk as she spoke. "Believe me, no one wants that bastard dead more then I do but we don't have all the evidence yet."

"You just said…."

"I said Lois found most of it. The rest Mom left with a good friend who helped her when she first went on the run. He has it. From what I understand, he's supposed to bring it here soon. When he does, Mama is going to neutralize Trevor for good."

"Neutralize Trevor?"

Cassie closed her eyes at Lucky's voice. _Sh-it…that was they needed_.

"Is this what this is all about Dad? You vendetta against Trevor? When are you going to stop?"

Luke stood up. "You don't know anything Lucky."

"I know you've spent the last four years trying to get Mom away from her new husband and have constantly accused the Mayor of being a fraud. So now what…you got this girl to what? Lie about him?

Cassie whirled on Lucky. "I don't have to lie about that sick sociopath." She pulled at her sleeves, showing Lucky the long scar that covered her arm. "See this," she spoke through clenched teeth, "this is what I got as a gift when I was eight years old. Wanna take a guess who gave it to me?" She stood in front of Lucky, her eyes brimming with hate and tears.

Before Lucky could speak her eyes seemed to focus on something behind him. She brushed past him to the bulletin board, staring, seemingly frozen, at an article that was posted there. Her hand reached up and pulled it down.

He glanced at Luke who seemed just as confused at her behavior and turned back in time to see Cassie bolt out of the room, running straight down the hall and out of the door.

She was gone before he could command anyone to stop her. He watched as his father picked up the paper she'd dropped.

"What is it?

Luke seemed lost as he showed it him. "I don't understand." He started to run after Cassie and Lucky followed, glancing down at the article in his hand.

It was Brenda's wedding announcement…

_**St. Timothy's , Midnight**_

He stared at his reflection ignoring the pleading his eyes seemed to be exhibiting. He knew this was his moment. They had worked hard for this.

_Don't do it…_

He reached into his pocket, ignoring the voice as it begged him to stop. He opened the bottle, taking two pills before setting it down on the table. Brushing his tuxedo into place, he checked his tie and turned to leave.

_This is wrong…you know it is…_

He clutched his head, shaking the voice quiet. He spoke haltingly. "You think it's wrong." He pushed his head against the door, banging softly. "Shut up."

His phone rang and he struggled to answer it. He took a deep breath and his voice sounded steady as he spoke. "Yes?"

"You're ready?"

"Of course I am."

"And you know what to do?"

He clenched his teeth. He hated the way he spoke to him. "Yes. I do."

"I don't want a repeat with what happened before."

He reached his free hand into his jacket pocket, caressing the silver necklace he kept with him now. "Lois was…a one time situation sir. It won't happen again."

"Good. Remember you're the distraction…back-up if you will. Whatever happens, you react like they do. Got it?"

He clenched his fingers around the cold metal in his hand and smiled to himself. "Unlike what you like to think , Trevor, I'm far from stupid."

"I'm counting on that."

The phone went dead and he re-pocketed it, taking a deep breath before opening the door. He came to face to face with his future brother-in-law.

"Hey. Time to head to the alter buddy." Zander smiled at him.

Gabriel smiled back, closing the door behind him. "Let's get going. Don't want to leave my bride waiting…"


	10. Chapter 9

-1**_Walking Wounded _**

_Chapter 9_

Her legs felt like fire but she pushed the agony away, her face staring unseeing ahead at the street sign. She paused, looking from left to right, confused by this town she barely knew. The rain pelted her face hard. Fat drops soaking her clothes and hair. Her feet slipped on the wet pavement, jarring her bones as they hit the concrete. She felt her ankle twist and bit back a scream.

She had to get to them.

Ignoring the pain that raced through her leg, she took a huge gulp of air, staring at the street sign. She knew she was still too far. She had to keep going.

_Her gun shook in her hand, blood from her head wound dripping onto forehead, tears stinging her face. "Why? Why?"_

_She was weak….she knew that…but he had loved her…he had told her that…_

_His beautiful green eyes were empty and cold. She followed his hand holding the knife, taunting her when he held it to Matthews throat…_

"_You won't do anything….you love me don't you, baby?"_

_Her finger flexed on the trigger…mind screaming at her to do it…to shoot him…_

"_Baby, you're not strong enough…."_

Cassie choked back a sob, nausea rising at her memories. No. She could do this. She would….

Her balance failed, sending her face first to the hard ground, hands held out at an attempt to lessen the blow. She felt her face scrape against the concrete, the aching burn spreading over her skin. Something snapped in her wrist and she screamed in agony.

"Oh god…"

Holding her hand into her chest, she rolled to her side, gritting her teeth, metallic taste filled her mouth and she swallowed hard.

There was no time to stop. The pain….blinded her…numbed her…strengthen her resolve. She had to get to them. Before it was too late. The image she thought so long swam through her mind…

"_You can't do it."_

_Her eyes fell to Matthew's and her heart dived at the fear and pain in her brother's eyes. She had to do it. _

"_Let him go…"_

_Her hand shook, gun unsteady…she looked at Carly, lying bleeding on the floor and her anger…rage she had swallowed her entire life filled her. _

"_LET HIM GO!"_

_Her finger squeezed the trigger, the loud sound echoing her ears…_

"Not again." She growled through clenched teeth.

Hauling her body off the ground, she took off at a run, biting back another scream, ignoring the grinding of her knee and the pain in her ankle. She held her hand protectively…Adrenaline blocked it all out now.

She had to get to them.

Churches were never…had never been his favorite place. He revered them as he'd been taught to do since he was child. He found them intimidating most times. On the very rare occasions he didn't feel guilty for being in a place of God when he, in own mind, was nothing more then a sinner, it was usually to celebrate something huge.

Like now.

Sonny stood at the altar, standing stiffly next to Gabriel who seemed as cool as ice. No one would have known he was getting married in just a few minutes. His own weddings had always made him lose his cool…at least privately.

He watched as his sister walked toward the front. Her smile bright but not quite reaching her eyes. He caught her back stiffen as she passed Zander. He knew something was going on there but also knew better then to ask.

Courtney waved a small hello as she positioned herself at the front.

His mind went back to his own experiences at moments like these.

His wedding with Lily had been nerve-wrecking due to the fact that **he **hadn't even known if he was going through with it. For years after her death he'd wished that he could have been more happy that day.

Like the days were he'd married Carly.

He shook his head, seeing his daughter begin her walk down the aisle. Brenda had kept things simple this time. Cate was the only one walking down the aisle beside Courtney.

He smiled at her little sashay, hearing the twittering of laughter from the gathered crowd. That was his girl. Showoff to the extreme. She got to the front and turned unexpectedly, bowing deeply.

The room burst out with laughter and Michael called out from where he sat with Mike.

"It's not a recital Catherine."

She ignored her brother, flipping her hair dramatically over her shoulder as she stepped to her position. There was another round of laughter before the deep bass of the organ filled the room.

Music swelled and a hush fell over the crowd, all eyes turning to the rear of the church. The doors opened slowly, revealing Brenda in her gown, and everyone muttered…seeing her long yellow dress for the first time.

Sonny shook his head…leave it to Brenda to make a statement.

He glanced to his side, catching Gabriel's eyes and for the first time since he'd met him, Sonny saw something real there. They both chuckled and turned back to watch Brenda.

Sonny still had no idea how she had talked him into being best man. Their relationship was…friendly. Not true confidantes of course. Even though he and Brenda had come to terms with what they'd had years ago, he would always feel he was betraying Carly in some form if he forgot how she had felt about his ex.

But Brenda had begged him, telling him that Gabriel had no close male friends who could make the trip and could he please be a pal and help her out. When that hadn't worked, she'd played dirty and gotten Cate to work him…so here he was.

She was moving slowly and his mind flashed back…seeing Carly coming down the stairs, the dress he'd bought her for their casino night covering her gorgeous figure…telling him she was ready to marry him…saw her walking down the aisle, her hands holding a beautiful bouquet…coming toward him in all her golden beauty…love shining in her eyes…saw as she recited for the third and final time her vows…her laugh filling his empty soul…

He shook out of his thoughts, nodding at Brenda as she smiled over at him before turning to the priest and her soon to be husband…

Port Charles welcomed and thanked her for her visit as she swerved around the sharp corner, her eyes falling immediately on the lights that shone through the rain and fog. She wiped her sleeve on the window, turning the heat on in an attempt to clear the glass. Her hands shook and she flexed them against the wheel, taking deep breaths.

Carly searched frantically for Saint Timothy's steeple, nothing catching her eyes. She started to panic, her mind drawing a blank…which direction was she supposed to head in? She banged her hand on the wheel, cursing her failing memory. Lightening flashed just enough light to make out the cross of the church in the distance. She pushed down the pedal, swerving uncontrollably for a second before regaining control of the car…

She had to find Cassie. She had to make sure Sonny and their kids were okay.

Her mind filled with old nightmares…old memories and ghosts long thought dead…

"_Cassie?"_

_Carly crawled toward her daughter, watching as Cassie shrunk further back into the corner. Holding her hand out, Carly touched her, feeling Cassie flinch against her fingers. "It's over."_

_Cassie shook her head, tears streaming down her face…the gun still held firmly in her hand. "I killed him."_

"_Babygirl…listen to me…you had to do it." Carly grimaced against the pain in her side. He'd done a number on her. She glanced back at Sonia and Matthew, whose face was firmly hidden in Sonia's neck._

"_Cassie…we have to get out of here. Someone heard those gunshots and the police is probably on their way…"_

_Carly choked back a cry at the empty eyes that connected with hers. She'd seen pain of that depth before…in eyes that were exactly the same and it broke her heart now as it did then._

"_Sweetie…I know it hurts and you're scared but you saved us. Okay? You did what had to be done and you saved all of us." Carly grabbed Cassie's hands, feeling her fingers tighten around her hand. "Trust me now Cassie."_

_She pulled Cassie to her feet, keeping her face away from the motionless body on the floor as they headed to the door. She kissed Cassie's forehead. "I'm going to take care of you baby. I promise he won't hurt you again…"_

She had made and broken so many promises throughout her life. She was going to make damn sure she kept this one.

Her eyes glanced down at the paper once more…she prayed that Sonny and the kids had stayed away from that wedding. If they were there and Cassie saw the paper…she would try to save them.

Carly couldn't handle losing them….any of them…not now.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The loud crash of thunder sounded through the church and Father Coates paused to look out of the window.

"And I imagine every one of you truly wanted to be here. Considering the crappy--pardon my language--state of the weather."

The room laughed out loud and Father Coates smiled at the young couple's shocked faces. "Got to keep you on your toes. That's what happens in a marriage. Situations come out of nowhere. You have to be prepared to handle them together. Your love has to be strong."

Brenda watched the priest's face as he continued talking but the roar in her ears prevented her from hearing any of it. She placed a hand on her stomach, the butterflies raging now. She was doing the right thing.

She loved Gabriel.

He loved her.

It would work…no matter how hard, she would make it work.

Her thoughts turned to Jason…what could have been and wasn't. It was over…before it had even ever begun. It was better that way. What they had…there was no definition. It was too special to her.

She pushed those thoughts away, resolved to let go of her feelings for Jason and to focus on the man in front of her. The one that loved her despite everything she had done to push him away.

His eyes met hers and he winked, giving her a quick flash of a grin before turning to look at Father Coates. She followed suit…feeling something new open in her heart for her husband…something special…

Gabriel kept his gaze focused on the holy dude…man, refusing to meet Brenda's eyes again. He'd felt that tug inside…the same one that always came before _he_ showed up. The fool was in love with her…not realizing she was all about her stone-faced roommate.

He clenched his fist…biting back rage and hate…_he_ always fell for the impossible ones. The ones that used _him_…and when things got out of hand it was Gabriel's job to fix it. To make it go away so that they could finish what they had started.

"If there's anyone here who knows of any reason these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one seemed to breathe. Everyone waited for the inevitable. The other shoe to drop as it seemed to happen every time before.

Nothing moved. No surprise voices. No shocking guests.

Brenda glanced at Sonny who smiled encouragingly at her and she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"May I have the rings please?"

Brenda turned to Courtney who smiled as she held out the small gold ring. She stiffened, sensing Zander's eyes on her from across the room. She gripped her bouquet tightly, forcing her eyes to stare straight at the couple that were now exchanging rings.

There was a hushed muttering and she glanced over at Dara and Ric. He was handing her his handkerchief while hugging her to his side, kissing her temple as he did. Courtney wasn't fond of Ric but he was different now. Ever since…

She pushed the thought away, attempting to bring her attention back to the ceremony. Her eyes passed over Dillon and wondered why he looked so pale…afraid.

Dillon caught her staring and smiled, turning to look over at the pew across the way. His eyes caught sight of someone he'd never seen before. Her dark hair was pushed out of her face…which was drawn into a frown.

She felt his glance and stared at him for a moment before turning away. His eyes moved over to her companion, Elizabeth Webber, and he nodded when she met his eyes. She sent him a small smile before turning her gaze back to the front of the church.

Elizabeth ignored everything around her, eyes fixed on the back of Trevor Lansing head. If something happened tonight, she was going to make damn sure she kept tabs on him.

Dillon watched Elizabeth face harden before looking away. The ceremony continued while he ran in his mind what he was going to tell Sonny when confronted him. How exactly did he tell him? Dillon fingered the locket again. Maybe all he had to do was show him….

"Repeat after me…I, Brenda Barrett, take you, Gabriel Black to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

There was another crash of lighting and sudden darkness descended on the church…

Carly screeched her car to a halt at the gates of Saint Timothy's, pushing her door open, and without pausing she ran to the gate, starting up the dark walkway. Lights seemed to be out on the street and she could barely see in front of her. She paused, halfway up the path…

What was she going to do? How was she going to explain?

There was movement to her right and she turned to see a shadow move quickly toward the back of the church. It seemed to be carrying something…heavy. Fear burst in the pit of her stomach…this was wrong.

Carly pushed her soaked her hair out of her eyes, wiping her face with her hand…not much difference since she was completely drenched. She watched with keen eyes as the stranger entered the church.

Not allowing any time for rationalization, she followed…

Candles had been lit quickly by the two altar boys. The room was filled with a dull glow, creating eerie shadows in the corners and all around.

The wedding party continued, not allowing the sudden change affect the special moment.

"Let us continue." Father Coates said cheerfully.

The shadow crept along the wall silently. From his vantage point on the balcony, he could make out his target perfectly. The shadow moved quickly, positioning his weapon carefully. He knelt to look through his scope.

He had the target in his sights…all he needed was the perfect moment.

He waited for his cover.

Carly watched the shadow…now clearly a man…a hitman… kneel, taking his gun from his side and placing it on the back of one of the pews. He was focusing on the altar. She looked around her…moving silently toward him…

Cassie stumbled, her hands falling into the muddy grass on the lawn, her breath coming in short, ragged bursts. Her heart wanted to erupt from her chest, tears gathering in her eyes, as she propelled her body up and forward.

Her eyes focused on the church looming over her…

**Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again**

She took a step forward, her body begging for rest…her lungs on fire and she doubled over, pain ricocheting through her…

She couldn't…she was going…

She fell to her knees…

**You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

Rapid flashes…memories ran across her mind…her mother's laughter…Mattie's giggle when he was tickled…Sonny surprisingly warm smile…Michael's somber, sad face…Cate's loving grin…

Crawling, she focused on standing and pushed up, moving toward the steps of the church…

Almost there…

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

"I do."

"What God has brought together…let no man tore asunder."

Carly shut out the sound of Father Coates voice, her eyes intent on just one thing…the gun. She glanced around…finding an old fire extinguisher that had been left on the floor. She grabbed it quickly. Anyone at the altar was in danger. Her eyes scanned across the front of the church…stopping short at Sonny. Heart dropped to the floor and she almost lost her balance.

No.

He wasn't going to get hurt.

She would stop this. Now.

Shoving her fear aside, she progressed soundlessly forward, stepping as close as she could behind the hitman without him sensing her. He raised his gun, bringing it into place to shoot…

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean**

Cassie attempted to run…her attention centered on the huge oak door…she was so close…only a few feet…

She was almost there.

Her feet stepped onto the landing and her hand rested on the handle…

**I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

Father Coates smiled as he declared. "By the power vested in me…"

Carly leaned forward bringing the extinguisher over her head…

"I now pronounce you…."

The man turned quickly catching Carly off-guard. He held her at bay, his gun now pointed in her direction.

"What do we have here?"

His whisper sent chilling shivers down her spine.

"…man and…"

The door flung open, bringing with it the harsh wind and rain, candles blowing out in the chaos that followed. Cassie leaned against the door, her hand held up. She screamed in the near darkness. "No! Stop!" Her dark brown eyes locked with his green ones. His mouth formed her name as he stared at her face.

Cassie's eyes blurred…emotions she wanted to forget rushing at her…she said his name for the first time since she'd killed him…

"Gabriel."

Shaking his head…he started toward her and stopped as someone stood…stepping out of the pew to stare at her…

Cassie heart stopped…for that moment…her mouth dry and unable to find her voice, she croaked another name…

"Trevor…"

**Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again**

The commotion gave Carly the upper hand she needed. Heaving the extinguisher with all her might, she caught him in the face. His gun clattered to the floor and they both dove to recover it . Carly kicked at his legs, relishing his scream of pain.

She crawled toward the weapon, her hands grasping and losing their grip. She felt his fingers grasp onto her legs and yelped in frustration as he pulled her back toward him.

Her hand gripped onto the gun, fumbling as she brought it around toward her mark, accidentally pulling the trigger, the shot echoing in the hollow church…

**I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again**

The room screamed at the gunfire, all eyes following the sound up…watching two shadows struggle above..

Another shot rang out…

Sonny's eyes flicked back and forth between the struggle happening above and the problem that had burst through the door. It took him a moment to recognize the girl in front of him and when he did, his eyes turned to Trevor. He seemed to be staring back at Cassie with the same hatred she was displaying for him.

Cassie moved forward, eyes focused on the man who'd ruined her life…who'd tried to kill her family…the man who'd broken her completely…

Years of grief…of rage and pain and fear consumed her…she hated the bastard.

Sonny nodded at Max and his body ground gave a quick, curt response. He moved closer to Cassie and when he reached her side, he touched her hand softly.

"Miss?"

Cassie kept her eyes on Trevor, lighting up with a sudden plan…

Sonny saw it…understood it almost immediately and his mouth opened in warning…

She grabbed inside Max's jacket and before he could blink, her hand held his gun. Smiling bitterly, she spat at Trevor, "What do you think? Think I can do it?"

He smirked at her.

That smile that haunted her nightmare…tears fell steadily now…heaving sobs beginning to emit from inside her…hollow cries…

"I can do it now."

She shook her head, clamping down on her pain…

No one would be safe until he was dead. It would be worth it…her own death to stop him…to rid the world of his evil…so vile and destructive…

She could save them. Her family. Their friends…this whole damn town that was being swallowed by his sickness…

She could do it. She would.

Hands steady, she aimed, fingers twitching on the trigger…

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

Carly kicked out, catching his face with her heel and stood, aiming the gun at him as she did.

Her eyes drifted down for a moment and her breath caught. Cassie was mere seconds from pulling the trigger. She couldn't let her do it.

She couldn't let him win and take Cassie away from them…away from Sonny.

Not when they were so close…

She flicked gaze between her emeny and her daughter. Just as Cassie's hand tightened, Carly screamed out her name.

All eyes focused on the balcony, including her daughter's…and Trevor's…

Their eyes met and she saw the fear that flared in his….

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean**

Cassie heard Carly's voice call to her and she turned…barely making out two figures at the top of the balcony…one was her mother…

Her hand dropped to her side…the gun clattering to the floor and she started toward the stairs…

Carly was in trouble. She had to help.

Suddenly arms were pinning her from behind and she swerved around to see Max shake his head. "No way. You'll get killed."

"Let me go."

"The Boss' orders, kid."

She meet Sonny's eyes and stopped struggling…they seemed to register concern…confusion…and pain. He recognized her voice. Or at least thought he had.

Cassie's eyes scanned the room…seeing the frightened faces…scared children and family…Brenda was crying…staring at her husband as he continued to watch Cassie in shock.

Cassie refused to meet them. His green eyes would be her undoing. Her eye's stopped on a brunette she had seen before. Somewhere… Her face seemed calm, her eyes held onto the scene above…hand slowly digging into her purse…

There was a scream from the crowd and Cassie shifted her gaze up. She choked back a cry of her own as she watched her mother fight against the other figure for control of the gun…

**I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

Carly pulled at his hand, prying the gun from his grip with all her strength. He hit her face with his hand and she lost her breath from the pain. It was enough to loosen her grip and he pushed her to the floor, turning to point the gun at his target….

**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls**

Sonny dove the moment he realized the gun was aimed at him and barely missed the bullet that zoomed by his head. Everyone in the room screamed, hiding behind pews and tables, protecting the kids…

He looked for Michael and found him blocking Cate from seeing any of what was happening.

Sonny could see that it was a man and woman struggling, sharp eyes kept focused on the woman...

She had screamed earlier…and his heart had skipped a beat at the sound of her voice.

He knew her.

And that meant he had to help her.

Another bullet flew past his ear and he moved toward the wall, inching his way to the stairs. Lightening flashed, and he glanced up in time to see both figures fly over the edge of the balcony…

_**I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends**_

Carly fought the unconsciousness that wanted to take her. He was going to kill Sonny. She couldn't let that happened. She rose to her feet, hearing the second bullet and before she could think, she jumped at him, pushing them both over the edge….

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean**_

Cassie screamed as the bodies tumbled to the floor. It was too dark to make out who was still breathing. She moved forward…kicking at Max who was forcing her to the floor…

The doors opened once more and Cassie heard and felt the spray of bullets over her head. She and Max looked behind … seeing three men entering the church, guns blazing. She caught sight of Michael and Cate, running toward her. She ran to them, grabbing their hands and shoving both behind her…and as she turned, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach….

Bodies fell over pews…blood…red and thick covering the floor…cries of pain and fright pitching into the darkness…

Smoke bellowed in the room…fire raging from one side of the room…

The bullets stopped as they had began…suddenly…with no warning…the silence choking….

No one moved for what seemed an eternity and Sonny frantically scanned around him.

His kids….he needed to find them…

His eyes fell to the two motionless bodies on the floor and he crawled closer…

One of them was moving.

It was the woman…face covered by her hair and debris…

She slowly rose up…hands on the floor…

Sonny inched closer…not wanting to scare her.

"Hey. Hey. Are you alright?"

His hand was stretched out to touch the top of her head…when his voice reached her and…she jerked her head up…her face mere inches from his…and in that instant, another bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, bathing the room in light and his eyes met hers…

" Carly…?"

_**I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit tonight**_

_**Lyrics: Breaking the Habit -- Linkin Park**_


End file.
